


Post War Drabbles

by adenei



Series: Romione Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 66
Words: 58,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adenei/pseuds/adenei
Summary: A series of post-war Romione drabbles and ficlets created for Tumblr Prompts.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Romione Tumblr Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981111
Comments: 18
Kudos: 87





	1. Leave Me Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I started to put these in a sort of chronological order, but gave up. So, newest stuff is later!
> 
> Some of these works may be duplicates. I'm working to re-organize everything. Thank you for your patience! :)

Post War: Leave me alone & Get away from me.

Hermione was helping with chores around the Burrow. They’d only been back a couple of days, and things were very quiet around the usually bustling home. Mr. Weasley and Percy had returned to the Ministry to help with the reestablishment of wizarding England, and they were usually gone from sun up to sun down. Bill and Fleur would come by for dinner each night, but most of the time they returned to Shell Cottage. George remained holed up in his old room, while Mrs. Weasley switched between spending time taking care of chores and spending hours in her room, unable to be consoled. 

Today was one of those days where Mrs. Weasley couldn’t be found, so Hermione took it upon herself to keep busy and help out. Harry had a meeting with Kingsley, and was planning to go to Hogwarts after, in an attempt to help Professor McGonagall in whatever way he could. Hermione wasn’t sure if it was because he was avoiding Ginny, or the guilt from Weasleys over Fred’s death. 

As for Ron, he’d been making himself scarce as well, especially when Harry would leave. It felt like he was avoiding her, and to be quite honest, it hurt. Hermione had kissed him in the Room of Requirement, but then with everything that had happened, it hadn’t been discussed or brought up. Hermione was refusing to bring it up because she’d initiated it, and every passing day continued to be a dead end. So, Hermione continued to distract herself so she didn’t have to think about why Ron wouldn’t talk to her.

The chores list seemed to take less time to do today, so Hermione found herself sitting on the sofa, attempting to concentrate on Pride and Prejudice, one of her favorite classics. She’d always fallen back on muggle literature when she needed a break. Thirty minutes had gone by, and Hermione had barely completed a single chapter. Her mind kept wandering to Ron. 

Clearly, waiting it out wasn’t working. She slammed the book shut, and made her way to his room. When she reached the landing, she stopped abruptly and took a deep breath. Anger isn’t going to solve anything right now. If you walk in there yelling at him, you won’t get anywhere. 

She closed her eyes and knocked softly on the door. “Ron?”

“Leave me alone,” he responded sullenly. His words hit her like an arrow to the heart. The only time he’d ever brushed her off was when they were in a horrible row. 

She opened the door and entered quietly, despite his earlier protestation. He was laying on his side on the bed, facing the wall. She walked over to him and sat on the edge of the bed.. “I was wondering if we could talk,” she said.

“No. Hermione, go away.” 

“Did I do something wrong?” She hesitantly reached out a hand and placed it on his shoulder. “I feel like you’ve been avoiding me..”

He shrugged her hand off, and finally turned around and sat up. “Hermione, please, get away from me. I want to be alone.” 

Her eyes welled up at his rejection. She knew Fred’s death had taken a toll on him, but she couldn’t understand why he wouldn’t even speak to her. Hermione got up and walked towards his door again, but stopped when she was in the doorway. If they still couldn’t figure out how to communicate to each other after everything, she refused to let it be her fault.

“After everything we’ve been through, you’re really pushing me away? I know you’re hurting, Ron, but nothing is going to get better if you continue to wallow in it. I don’t appreciate being shut out.” She walked back into the room, her voice rising the more that she spoke. “So, no, I’m not leaving. You’ll have to make me if you really want me gone so badly.”

Ron finally turned to look at her and she noticed his eyes were red-rimmed and puffy. Had he been crying? “You didn’t lose your brother, Hermione. I watched him die, right in front of me. Do you know how fucked up that is? You don’t get to tell me how to feel!” 

“I’m not! You’ve barely even looked at me since we got back from Hogwarts. I just want to know if I did something wrong. I’m trying to be here for you, but you won’t let me!” Hermione could feel her temper rising. Neither of them realized how loud they were getting.

“It’s nothing you did, Hermione, just drop it! You wouldn’t understand.” He couldn’t tell her. Ron knew it sounded barmy to even think about, but he’d felt so guilty of all the happiness he’d felt up until the point Fred had gotten hit by the curse. Between Hermione kissing him and Percy making a joke, it all seemed so incredibly perfect for a moment before his world changed forever. And now he couldn’t even look at Hermione without thinking of Fred, and wasn’t it all just so incredibly ironic? He just wanted to sort through it all on his own before finally talking to her, but as per usual, Hermione’s impatience had gotten the best of her.

“Because you’re not giving me a chance to!”

“Oi!” they heard from a few stairs below. Hermione turned to see George bounding up the stairs behind her. “In,” he said as she re-entered Ron’s room. She followed her in and shut the door, casting a silencing charm on it. 

Then, he rounded on the two of them. “I don’t know what the hell is going on between the two of you, but last time I checked you’re both of age, so maybe try shutting and silencing the door. While I find your rows entertaining, Mum doesn’t need to hear it right now.” 

George turned around to leave them to it, but before he shut the door behind him, he glanced back behind his shoulder and said, “If you’ll be so kind as to let me know when you two’ve sorted things out, Fred and I had a bet regarding when you’d pull your heads out your arses about your feelings for each other. If he won, I’d like to pay him back before the funeral.” With that, he continued on down the stairs, presumably back to his room..

“What did he mean, ‘they had a bet on us?’” Hermione asked.

Ron sat down on his bed and ran his hands through his hair. He rested his elbows on his knees. “I think we both know what he meant. Unless, you only kissed me out of your love of the house elves?” 

“Er, no, there was more to it than that,” Hermione confessed.

Ron looked at her carefully. “How?”

“Well, you said it yourself...I believe the words were ‘now or never?’ I didn’t want to go into that battle not having...well, done that.” Hermione still wasn’t feeling confident enough to lay all her cards out there. 

“Er, yeah..”

“Unless...would you have kissed me back if you didn’t think we were going to die that night?” Hermione hesitated a bit, unable to look him in the eye. 

“Are you mad? Of course I would have! Do you know how many times I’ve wanted to say sod everything and go for it? Since the end of sixth year! That bloody mission…” Ron picked at the comforter on his bed.

“R-really?” Hermione squeaked. She watched him closely, wishing he would look at her.

“Y-yeah. I thought you knew,” he said, still avoiding her eyes.

“I- I hoped.” He finally looked up at her words. Hermione’s heart was beating hard against her chest. “You know, there’s no mission stopping you now...if you wanted-”

Ron didn’t hesitate as he stood up and closed the gap between himself and Hermione. One hand cupped her face as the other settled at the nape of her neck, fingers in her hair. His lips met hers urgently, making up for all the time they’d lost dancing around each other for who knew how long. 

When they finally broke apart, Hermione asked him, “So, does that mean?”

“Yes. As long as you want..?” he asked her.

Hermione nodded eagerly. 

Then Ron smiled, something Hermione hadn’t seen in days. “Leave it to Fred and George to get us sorted.”

Hermione chuckled at his words. “Do you think we should inform him?”

“Probably. It was nice to see him out of his room,” Ron said. Hermione nodded as she broke the silencing charm and took his hand as she led him down to George’s room. She knocked on the door. 

“Yeah?” she heard him call. They opened the door, and Ron spoke.

“Uh, we just wanted to let you know that we got things sorted. Thanks to you.”   
“It’s about time. When?” George asked.

“What do you mean ‘when?’” Ron countered.

“Was it really today? This is a time sensitive matter.”

Hermione chimed in then, “Well, if you’re basing it on us officially together, today. First kiss was before the Battle at Hogwarts.”

George stared at her, gobsmacked. “Fucking hell, he always knew it’d be impending doom. Hear that, Fred? You called it! I should’ve known. And I thought the bloody book would move things along quicker..”

“Book?” Hermione looked at Ron. “What book?”

“Oh, uh, it’s nothing. Don’t worry about it!” Ron said quickly. The narrowing of Hermione’s eyes told him that this would not be the end of that conversation.

George eyed the two of them before chuckling at the interaction. “Whoops, sorry, Ron. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got to figure out how to pay up on this bet.”

Hermione continued on down the stairs, when George stopped Ron before he followed her.

“I’m really happy for you guys. Fred would be, too.”

“Er, thanks. Reckon I’d be lost without the interference. Never know what to do when it comes to her.”

“Well, this is only the beginning, so I reckon you go follow her for a start.”

“Right. Thanks, George,” Ron shut George’s door as he felt loads lighter. He knew then that he’d heal in time. They all would, and Hermione was right. He shouldn’t wallow in the pain, but find the bright spots that were still there. After all, it’s what Fred would have done.


	2. No! Please Don't turn off the lights

Post War: No, please don’t turn off the lights. 

Ginny and Hermione were getting ready for bed, and as Hermione was tucking herself in, Mrs. Weasley came in to check on them and say goodnight. This had become Mrs. Weasley’s newest routine, checking on each member in the household before turning in herself. It was one of the little things that gave her comfort since Fred’s passing. Hermione figured that it gave her some semblance of control.

“All set for bed, girls?” Mrs. Weasley asked. Both responded yes, as per the usual routine. “Good, good,” she continued. At this point, Mrs. Weasley would normally tell them to sleep well and shut the door behind her, but tonight, the time was later than usual. Seeing that both girls were already under the covers, Mrs. Weasley said, “Here, I’ll put out this light for you so you don’t have to get back up again,” she smiled as she went to turn it off, when all of a sudden Hermione yelped.

“No! Please don’t turn off the lights!” It wasn’t that Hermione was afraid of the dark, but ever since Malfoy Manor, she’d always slept better when there was one light dimly lit. The soft glow would give her a bit of comfort, and Hermione was convinced it helped with the nightmares (though, nothing helped as much as Ron being there with her).

“But why, dear? Surely, you need it dark to be able to sleep?” Mrs. Weasley reasoned. Unfortunately, her reasoning was off. Even before Malfoy Manor, they always had a blue bell light or oil lamp burning in the tent. It was never truly pitch black. 

“Mum, just leave it on, it’s not a big deal,” Ginny tried to intervene. While Ginny had heard many of the details in the past weeks about what the trio had been through, they still hadn’t found time to sit down with Ron’s parents to discuss what exactly had happened. This was partially because they hadn’t discussed how much they were comfortable sharing. Everyone was still healing from the lives lost, and they didn’t want to add more trauma so soon.

“No, Ginevra, I’d quite like to know why the lights need to stay on. You are under my roof after all,” Mrs. Weasley was standing her ground. Hermione understood that it was once again a matter of control, and knew she wouldn’t be able to fight it.

So she chose her words carefully. “I’m sorry, Mrs. Weasley. I know we haven’t exactly given much detail about what we’ve been through since August, but it’s just that the light has been comforting to me when I sleep. Ginny’s been okay with it, too. There’s always been a light on at night for us. It helps me feel safe.”

“But you’re at the Burrow now! You are safe!.Lights or no lights!” Mrs. Weasley objected. “Nothing is going to happen to you here.”

Hermione gave Ginny a weak look. She was about to give in and just let Mrs. Weasley have her way, when Ginny chimed in.

“Mum, it’s either let the light stay on, or let Ron share a bed with Hermione.” Ginny said matter of factly.

“EXCUSE ME? RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY YOU GET DOWN HER THIS INSTANT.” Mrs. Weasley screamed as she looked horrified at her daughter, as Hermione covered her mouth with her hands. 

“Ginny-” Hermione hissed at her. She’d made it sound like there had been bed sharing, but there hadn’t! Only on the roughest nights, where Hermione would wake from a nightmare, did Ron come down and lay with her, and he always reluctantly returned to his room after she’d fallen back asleep.

Ron came bounding down the stairs at his mother’s use of his full name. Even Mr. Weasley came to see what was going on, and Hermione was sure that George and Percy were eavesdropping now. When Ron made it to Ginny’s room, Mrs. Weasly moved slightly to let him in, and Mr. Weasley stood in the doorway to monitor the situation. 

“Please explain to me why Ginny seems to think you need to share a bed with Hermione,” she said, a look so deadly that Hermione shrunk back into her pillow, as Ron shot Ginny a completely bewildered look. They’d been keeping her nightmares a secret, and as such, hadn’t really discussed sharing that information with anyone. Hermione could now see a black shock of messy hair in the doorway, and knew Harry had come down now as well.

“I’m waiting,” Mrs. Weasley said. She noticed Hermione staring past her and turned to see Harry standing there. “Oh, honestly with all the secret looks! What is going on?” She was getting impatient now.

Harry simply nodded at Hermione, giving her his blessing to say whatever she wanted about the nightmares, including the backstory behind it. Hermione then looked at Ron for the strength she needed to tell them what happened. Ron instinctively walked over and sat down next to Hermione for support. Molly looked like she was about to protest when she felt Arthur’s hand on her shoulder. He let Harry slip into the room.

Hermione took a deep breath. “I’ve been having nightmares,” Hermione started. “What Ginny meant was that Ron’s the only one who can bring me out of them.”

“But we haven’t heard anything in the middle of the night, dear. They can’t be that bad,” Molly said sympathetically. It wasn’t that she didn’t believe Hermione, it just wasn’t adding up quite yet.

“That’s because we silence the room at night. Ginny typically wakes up and goes to get Ron. He’s the only one who is able to wake me and calm me from them. He stays with me until I fall back asleep, and then he always returns to his room. We’ve respected your rules, Mrs. Weasley, I promise.”

“But dear, we have dreamless sleep if you’d like that,” Molly said, trying to be helpful, and a little hurt that they’d been going to these measures to hide this from her.

“No, please. I used it before, but I need to figure out how to manage this without it.” She looked at Ron, who put an arm around her. “Ron’s the only one who takes the fear away.”

“Hermione,” Arthur spoke, “May I ask what’s been causing these nightmares?”

Ron spoke up. “Dad, I’m not sure we’re ready to talk about it yet. We do want to tell you all what happened when we were on the run, but-”

“The timing hasn’t been right,” Harry chimed in. 

Ron nodded and looked back at Hermione. “You don’t have to say anything if you’re not ready.”

“No, I think they need to know. It might help, too. Talking about it,” Hermione said. Both Harry and Ron gave her a look that said, ‘Are you sure?’

“About a month and a half ago, we got caught by snatchers and were taken to Malfoy Manor,” Hermione started. She heard a sharp intake of air from Arthur, as Molly clutched the dresser that was next to her, leaning on it for support at the shock of her words.

“They were going through my bag, and found the sword of Gryffindor, which Bellatrix thought we’d somehow stolen from her vault at Gringotts. There was really a fake planted there, but she went into a manic state. She kept me for questioning and they locked Harry and Ron in the cellar. She- she-” Hermione was choking up at her own words and buried her face into Ron, unable to continue.

“-Bellatrix tortured her,” Ron looked directly at his parents as he said. “Used the Cruciatus. I don’t know how many times. It was bad. We couldn’t do anything because we were locked in there. If it wasn’t for Harry and that magical mirror…”

“I asked the mirror for help, and Dobby appeared. He was able to get us out and we got to Hermione just in time.” Harry continued.

“Mum, Dad, she was unconscious and Bellatrix was about to give her to Greyback. Dobby saved us, and we were able to get to Shell Cottage, and I- I don’t know what I’d have done if Fleur wasn’t there. She was in really bad shape.”

“Bill never did tell us what had happened before you turned up,” Arthur said quietly. “Only that we needed to leave, and that you’d been found out.”

“That’s because we couldn’t tell them anything,” Harry said. “I reckon we owe him the explanation now.” 

“Fleur always left a light on in the room as I slept, in case she needed to come in and check on me, or give me another dose of potion. But Ron was always there next to me, and the one time he wasn’t, the nightmares started. They go away when he’s with me. It’s the only time I’m able to sleep soundly. I like to think the light helps, but we’d been sleeping with a light on since we’d started staying in the tent.”

“See, Mum? I told you it wasn’t a big deal.” Ginny muttered under her breath. 

“I’m sorry, Hermione, I had no idea. Of course you can keep the light on,” Molly said as she walked over to wrap her in a tight hug.

“And how long have the two of you been together?” Arthur asked with a knowing smile. Harry and Ginny both made a look, knowing Ron and Hermione had finally been found out.

Ron and Hermione both looked at each other. They hadn’t exactly talked about when it officially started. It could have been the kiss during the Battle, or the conversations in the days after. Putting a date on it wasn’t really that important to either of them. “Er, officially? Probably the battle..” Ron said as Hermione nodded. She smiled nervously, waiting for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley’s reactions. 

Molly burst into tears. “Oh, that’s wonderful news! Finally! I’d been hoping and hoping!” She then wrapped Ron in a giant hug before kissing him on the forehead as only a mother could.

Arthur beamed with pride as he watched his youngest son taking care of the young woman he so clearly loved. Molly may give him hell for it later, but he spoke then and said, “Hermione, if it will help you heal and ease the nightmares you’ve been having, I don’t see why Ron can’t stay with you for the time being.”

Molly pursed her lips as she turned to look at her husband. They shared a silent conversation before Molly said, “I suppose that’s fine, but Ginny or Harry must be in the room at ALL times, depending on where you decide to sleep. And if I suspect at all that there is anything but sleeping going on, that’ll be the end of that.” Both Ron and Hermione turned pink at the insinuation, as Harry and Ginny laughed at their embarrassment.

Ron said, “Yes, Mum,” as Hermione responded with, “Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. You have nothing to worry about.”

With that, Molly and Arthur turned to exit the room. When they were gone, Ginny quickly said, “Harry, you can be on babysitting duty tonight. I could use with a decent night’s sleep. No offense, Hermione.”

“None taken, Ginny,” Hermione responded. 

“I’m going to the loo quick, let you both get settled upstairs. I’ll be up in a bit.” Harry said as Ron stood up and helped Hermione to her feet. She grabbed her pillow and followed him up the stairs.

When they entered his room, Hermione said, “I’d bet you a galleon he just wanted some extra alone time with Ginny.” She laughed as Ron made a gagging noise. “You know it’s true..”

“Yeah, well, even still I don’t want to think about it.” He leaned in to kiss her. “Remind me to thank him for giving us a moment alone, though.” 

Hermione smiled as she climbed into his bed and got comfortable. He followed suit and said, “That was really brave of you tonight. I’m sorry Mum went a bit off her rocker about the whole light thing.”

“It’s fine. I get it. She’s just trying to have control over what she can. It helps her grieve. I actually feel better now that we’ve talked about it a bit. Maybe it will help with the nightmares.”

“Shh, don’t say that too loud. If Mum knows they aren’t happening anymore, she’ll split us up again. I don’t know about you, but I could get used to this.” He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. 

“Oh, please, I’m sure you’ll get sick of me soon enough.” Hermione responded.

“Not a chance. It’s been seven years, and I couldn’t get enough of you as friends that I needed more. Now that I have you, I never want to go back.” Hermione leaned in to kiss him passionately. His words were so sweet, and she hoped without a doubt that he wasn’t lying. This was everything she ever wanted.

“Goodnight, Ron,” she said quietly, as she nuzzled against his chest.

“Goodnight, Hermione.” For the first night since before the Battle, Hermione was able to sleep soundly with no disruptions.


	3. Late Night Confidante

Post War: Late Night Confidant  
Ron couldn’t sleep. It was the same routine as any other night since they’d returned home to the Burrow now that the war was over. So, he headed down the stairs for his midnight cup of tea. Every night he tried to convince himself it would help him get to sleep. He enjoyed the peace and solitude the late hours gave him, knowing that they were finally safe again, even if his mind liked to play tricks that convinced him that they weren’t.

But tonight he wasn’t alone. Ginny was sitting quietly at the table. “Hey,” he said quietly, letting her know he was there.

“Hi,” she said back, turning around to see him. “The kettle on the stove is still warm if you’re looking for tea.” She raised her mug.

“Thanks,” he said as he walked over and made his own cup. “What’s keeping you up tonight?”

“Not sure, I just couldn’t fall asleep,” Ginny shrugged.

“Hermione didn’t have a nightmare, did she?” Ron asked worriedly.

“No, no, she’s fine. She was sleeping soundly when I left. I made sure there wasn’t a silencing charm so I’d hear if she has one while I’m down here.”

Ron nodded. “Good.”

“What about Harry? Has he actually been sleeping?”

“If his snoring is any indication, yes, I’d say he’s finally making up for months of exhaustion.”

Ginny looked him up and down. “You could also do with a straight week’s worth of sleep, too, you know.”

“Easier said than done. There’s too much to worry about.”

“It’s not your responsibility, though. Not all of it, anyways.”

“I don’t mind…” Ron said absent-mindedly. “The work tires me out, which makes it easier to sleep eventually. If I’m being honest, I haven’t really slept well since we were in the tent.”

Ginny looked at him thoughtfully. “What happened to you three? I was hoping Harry would open up a bit, but I feel like he’s been avoiding me.” She shook her head. “It was stupid of me to think things could just go back to the way they were if this all ended.”

“He does care, Gin, but he needs time. We all do. Things got really rough for a while, and we did some really mental things..” Ron trailed off. He didn’t want to give too much away, knowing that Harry would want to tell her everything when he was ready.

“Like break into the Ministry AND Gringotts?” Ginny raised an eyebrow at him.

“Yes, but those were both absolutely necessary. I’ll never understand how we managed to complete both without getting caught.”

“Were you successful at least?” Ginny asked.

“Depends how you’d define successful. Did we get what we were looking for? Yeah. But we’d broken the Fidelius Charm and couldn’t stay at Grimmauld Place anymore, and I got splinched pretty badly after the Ministry mission. And once Voldemort found out about the Gringotts break-in, the Battle of Hogwarts was only mere hours after.”

Ginny nodded. “What did you do in the meantime?” 

“We stayed in the tent, and moved around every few days. Hermione’s protective charms were brilliant, but one of us was always on watch.” Ron failed to mention that they had no food and no new leads. “Hermione read and reread books, I tried to get the radio to work to tune into Potterwatch, and Harry…”

“Harry what?”

“He went back and forth between trying to figure out the snitch and obsessing over the map.”

“The map?”

“The Marauder’s Map of Hogwarts. It shows everyone who’s there. I think he was always checking to make sure you were okay. To feel like he was with you,” Ron explained.

“Oh,” Ginny said quietly.

“Like I said before, he just needs time. He probably feels guilty about Fred. I know I do. I know he broke it off to be noble and some shite, but it was pretty clear he never once stopped thinking about you.”

“I hope you’re right.”

Ron smiled at Ginny. “Come on, Ginny, I’m your older brother, so I’m always right.”

She smirked back at him. “Watch it now, you’re barely 18 months older, and I wouldn’t say you’re always right.” She sat back in her chair. “Was that really all you lot did for six months?”

Ron immediately felt guilty. Only Harry, Hermione, Bill and Fleur knew that he left, but something was pulling at him to tell Ginny. “I don’t know..”

“What? How do you not know?” Ginny wondered.

“I- I left Gin. Sometime in November. I don’t want to take too much away from what Harry tells you, but there was this object that contained really dark magic. It got in my head and told me they didn’t need me. They were better off without me, and I- I believed it. Harry and I got in a huge row and I left.”

“You what? Ron, how could you!”

“Shh, Gin, I know! I’ll never forgive myself for it. I wanted to go back as soon as I’d gone, but I ran into some snatchers and they were thick headed but put up a good fight. I managed to get to Bill and Fleur’s and stayed with them until I figured out a way back to Harry and Hermione. The deluminator helped me find them. It was almost as if Dumbledore knew I would leave. I rejoined them shortly after Christmas. Don’t tell anyone. Please. I figure Harry will tell you eventually, and it’d be better coming from me.”

Ginny watched him for a moment, and was reminded of when they were younger and were each other’s best friends. They confided in each other for everything. Then Ron had gotten to go to Hogwarts, and met Harry and Hermione and left Ginny behind. She always hid the hurt, until his friends became her friends, and she felt closer to him again. “I won’t say anything,” she said finally. “How did Hermione take it?”

“She begged me not to leave when I walked out, but I was so angry I didn’t hear her. In my mind I’d believed she’d chosen Harry,” Ron hung his head low in shame. “When I came back, Harry- the good bloke he is- forgave me right away, so I thought she’d be happy to see me, too.”

“And what? She wasn’t?” Ginny chuckled.

“Not outwardly, no. She was really angry. Don’t blame her, though. She came around eventually.”

“Have you two finally sorted things out, then?” Ginny inquired.

“Yeah, I think so,” a goofy grin escaped Ron’s lips. 

“Good. It’s funny how we’d do anything for them…” Ginny commented. “Thank you...for reassuring me about Harry, and for sharing some stuff. I know you well enough to know you skipped over a lot of details, but I do appreciate it.”

Ron nodded. “It’s funny how far we’ve come, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, and if I have my way, you won’t get rid of me anytime soon,” Ginny grinned mischievously.

“If that means I’ll gain Harry as an actual brother, I think I can live with it,” Ron smiled back at her.

Ginny stood up to take care of her mug. “Only if Hermione gets to be my sister.”

“That’s the plan,” Ron whispered softly, following suit.

“Thanks for the late night chat,” Ginny said. “Try and get some sleep.”

“I will. See you in the morning,” Ron said as he watched Ginny walk up the stairs. He’d never fully appreciated his sister until then, and he was sure glad she would always be there for him.


	4. You Aren't Going Anywhere

Post War: You aren’t going anywhere * What did you just say to me?  
It was two days after Fred’s funeral, and Hermione was alone in Ginny’s room. Ron, Ginny and Harry had convinced George to go out and have a fly. Personally, Hermione thought it was good for all of them to get out there and do something they all enjoyed. Something that Fred enjoyed. She’d read it could be healing to engage in the activities lost loved ones liked, to make you feel closer to them.

Ron had asked her to come outside and enjoy the sunshine, but she’d said she wanted to rest. In reality, Hermione was unpacking and repacking the beaded bag with her things, as she was getting ready to go to Australia. Hermione hadn’t told anyone. She’d procured a map of the Melbourne area before she’d sent her parents away, knowing that’s where she was sending them. Hermione had plenty of money for her plane ticket, and she’d done her research of the available hostels in the area, as well. Hopefully it wouldn’t take long to find her parents and then she’d be able to stay with them, if all went well of course.

Satisfied that she had mostly everything she needed, Hermione went up to Ron’s room, wanting to look through the books that were up there to take for leisure reading, and maybe snag a sweater or two from Ron’s wardrobe. She found what she was looking for fairly quickly, and then noticed a picture tacked to Ron’s wall. It was of herself and Ron, along with Harry and Ginny. It was taken before Harry was polyjuiced for the wedding. Before everything had changed. She noticed the way Ron was looking at her in the photo and couldn’t help but smile. Hermione carefully took the photo off the wall and opened the beaded bag to put it inside.

“What are you doing?” came a voice from the doorway.

Hermione jumped, and turned around quickly. “Oh, Ron! I didn’t know you’d come inside. You’re done already?”

“We were out there for over an hour. Don’t dodge the question, Hermione. Why did you take that photo and what are you doing with the beaded bag?”

“Nothing, I was just cleaning it out,” she said quickly.

“If you were cleaning it out, then why is most of your stuff missing from Ginny’s room?” She stared at him, her face ghostlike at having been caught. This was not how things were supposed to go. “Hermione, what’s going on?”

“I-” Hermione didn’t know what to say. “My parents…”

“You can’t be serious, Hermione. You were just going to leave and not tell anyone?” Ron was livid. After everything they’d been through. Was she kidding?

“What am I supposed to do? I need to go find them. You and your family have enough to worry about right now. It’d be easier if I just went on my own.”

“Like hell it’d be easier. No, Hermione, you aren’t going anywhere!” Ron said without thinking. 

“What did you just say to me?” Hermione felt her face grow hot, and anger was rising throughout her body.

“You heard me. We’ve just barely returned. You need to give yourself time to recover before leaving on another mission!”

“What I need is to find my parents, Ron! You’ve had your family reunion, and that’s all well and good, but my parents are out there somewhere in Australia, not remembering me. I’ve gone long enough being absent from their lives! It’s time I made things right. Who knows, maybe they’ll be so angry that they won’t forgive me, but I’ve got to try! I’ll feel more guilty if I continue to put this off. You need to let me go.”

“Alone? Bloody hell, Hermione, at least let me go with you. You can’t- er, shouldn’t, do this alone. If you're set on leaving today, at least give me ten minutes to pack. And we need to tell Harry..”

“Ron, no, your family needs you!”

“No, Hermione, you need me. I’m not letting you do this alone.”

“But-”

“No, stop it. Why do you always have to be so stubborn?” Ron ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breath. Some of the anger was released and his demeanor softened slightly. “Hermione, we finally made it through. We won! We fucking won! I told you when you came here last summer that I’d help you get them back if we made it through, and I intend to make good on that promise. Please? You’ve spent seven years taking care of me and Harry, whether we wanted you to or not. It’s my turn to take care of you, so let me.”

Hermione stared at him for a moment, processing his words. She wanted to be angry at him for foiling her plans, but deep down she knew he was right. Ron was bracing himself for the backlash, but instead was taken aback when he saw Hermione run to him, throwing her arms around him. “Are you sure you don’t mind?”

“I wouldn’t have offered if I minded. Besides, it wouldn’t be fair if you left just as we were getting started.” Ron said.

“I’m sorry, I just didn’t want to make things harder for your family. You all need time to grieve.”

“Yeah, but you don’t get to decide how that’s going to work for me. I need you around right now. You make things easier.”

“You’re right. I guess we can talk things over with everyone, and then leave tomorrow? Or the following day? I can’t wait much longer, though.”

“Tomorrow sounds good, unless Dad or Percy can help through the Ministry. Want to help me pack?” Hermione gave him a grateful smile as they set to work, and she shared her plan with him.


	5. Nightmares

Post War: Nightmares  
“I’m only going to ask you one time, Mudblood. How did you get the sword? Who let you into my vault?” Bellatrix had a crazed look in her eye.

“I- I didn't,” Hermione said over and over. “We found it. I’ve never been to your vault, I swear!”

“LIAR!” Bellatrix bellowed. “Greyback, take her away. I have no use for this disgusting, sorry excuse for a human. If you can even call her that.” She cackled as Greyback closed in on her, yanking her up and pushing her against the wall, his disgusting fingers wrapped around her neck.

“NOOOO,” she screamed. “No, please, someone! Anyone! Help me!” Hermione cried.

“Hermione! HERMIONE! Wake up! Please wake up!” Ginny cried, shaking her as hard as she could. Ginny had no idea what to do. She could hear movement outside her room. “Hermione!” she yelled one more time, and finally the bushy haired witch became conscious, just as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley burst into the room.

“NO!” Hermione cried, her eyes were open, but she didn’t register where she was. She was clawing at her neck, where his grubby hands had been, scratching so hard her scar was bleeding. Hermione began pushing against Ginny. “Get off me! Get off me! NO!” she sobbed. 

“Hermione, it’s me! It’s Ginny! You’re at the Burrow. You’re alright.”

“How can I be sure?” Hermione asked with a crazed look in her eye. “What if you’re all polyjuiced to make me think I’m safe? He’s going to kill me, after- after he-”

Ron came bounding down the stairs into the room and pushed his way past his parents, Harry right behind him. “Hermione! It’s okay. You’re alright. It’s me, you’re safe now. They can’t hurt you here. Bellatrix and Greyback are both dead.” Ron rushed right to her side and took her in his arms, squeezing her tight. “You’re safe, I promise. The war is over. They’re all dead. They can’t hurt you anymore.”

Hermione’s violent sobs finally began to even out. It took Hermione several moments before she felt under control enough to look around at the scene she’d caused. Harry was watching her carefully, concerned as always, but he knew that Ron was the only one who could bring her back. Ginny was shaking on her bed, and Mrs. Weasley had tears streaming down her face as Mr. Weasley was comforting her while looking incredibly worried for Hermione.

“Harry, will you go get a towel and bandage?” Harry left the room quickly to fetch what Ron requested. Ron turned his attention back to Hermione. “Was it the same one as always?” Ron asked her quietly as he stroked her hair with one hand, holding her tight in the other.

“N-no, it was worse. This time she actually gave me to-to him. He had his hands around my throat.” She buried her head into his chest as Harry brought back the requested items and handed them to Ron.

“Ah, that explains the bleeding. You must have been grabbing at your throat, trying to free yourself from him. It was another nightmare. You’re alright. Tilt your head up,” he said and she did as she was told. He cleaned up the excess blood, and placed a bandage over the small cut she’d made on her scar.

“Thank you,” she whispered to him. Ron nodded towards her, then he rounded on Ginny.

“Why didn’t you wake me?” he asked her sternly.

“I- I didn’t know. I had no idea, Hermione, I’m sorry.”

“From now on, if you even hear her so much as whimper, come and get me. It’s better when we catch them early.”

Arthur couldn’t believe how grown up his older son had become. Ron had always been a loyal and caring soul, and Arthur knew there was something special between his son and the Muggleborn witch who had been so important in his life ever since first year. “Hermione, if you don’t mind me asking,” he said gently, “How long have these nightmares been happening?”

“Since late March,” she said without any further explanation. 

“Did something happen to spur them on?”

Hermione looked at Ron and Harry then, not wanting to answer herself. “Yes,” Ron took over for her. “Dad, we want to tell you and Mum what happened, but I don’t think now is the time. Hermione needs to rest.”

Arthur nodded as Harry said, “Maybe we can start discussing this tomorrow?”

“I’m sure we can arrange that. Would you just like Molly and I there, or should I gather others from the Order?”

Ron and Hermione looked to Harry to answer. ULtimately, they knew it’d be his decision. “Bill and Fleur, and Kingsley, I think, and the rest of the family, of course. The less times we have to recount things, the better.”

“Very well, I’ll owl Kingsley now. Hermione, are these happening every night? Maybe there’s something we can give you to help with them,” Arthur suggested.

“They would happen every night at first, but they started to lessen as time passed. This is the first one in several days. I know there’s dreamless sleep, but I don’t want any. I don’t like how it makes me feel.”

“It’s always better when Ron’s there with her,” Harry said, looking at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. 

Ron gave him a look before asking, “Mum, would it be alright if I stay with her?”

“Yes, I suppose that would be okay.” It was the first time Molly had spoken throughout the whole ordeal. It made her heart sick to see Hermione like this. She couldn’t fathom what they must have gone through to make her nightmares appear. “Hermione, you know we’re here for you if we can do anything. All you need to do is ask. Try and get some rest, dear.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Weasley.” Hermione responded gratefully. With that, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley left the room, and Harry made sure she was okay before he headed back up to Ron’s room. 

Ron got settled on Hermione’s small bed, as Hermione settled into him. “I’m sorry if I scared you, Ginny. I haven’t had one in about a week, and I really thought they were gone.”

“It’s okay, Hermione. I’m glad you’re okay. I’m going to the loo. Be back in a bit.” Ginny said as she silently left the room.

“Thank you,” Hermione said to Ron. “You’re so good to me. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“I’ll always be here to keep you safe, Hermione. I just wish I’d gotten here sooner, before you reinjured your scar.”

“It’s okay. The only thing that matters is that you’re here now.”

“And I’m not going anywhere,” Ron confirmed as he kissed her forehead. Hermione smiled against his chest as she closed her eyes, unafraid to fall asleep now that Ron was with her.


	6. Wanna Make a Bet?

Post War: Wanna make a bet?  
“Ron, you are such an annoying prat!” Hermione said to him, though her eyes were shining with adoration as she rolled them playfully. He’d just splashed her from being in the pond, trying to get her to abandon the book she was reading and join him in the water.

“Hah! I knew it! I win!” Ron whooped.

“What? No! That was not affection!” Hermione protested.

“Your words weren’t, BUT the tiny laugh at the end of them, paired with that look in your eyes was definitely telling,” Ron chuckled in triumph.

“I call foul! It’s your word against mine!” Hermione had been so careful all afternoon. Earlier that morning they were unknowingly fixing each other’s breakfasts at the table, as they did every morning to some extent, and Ginny made a gagging noise to Harry, making fun of them. 

“What?” Hermione had said in response, as Ginny explained that they were being ‘sickeningly sweet’ and needed to knock it off before they showed everyone else up with their couple-y antics. 

Hermione tried to protest as Ron watched on in amusement. He’d spent far too long hiding his affection for her, and he wasn’t about to stop now because of his sister’s pestering. “We aren’t that bad!” she’d said. “I could stop anytime if I really wanted to.”

“Oh, you could, could you?” Ron said. 

“You don’t think so?” she challenged.

“Definitely not. I bet you couldn’t last the rest of the day without showing some sort of affection for me.” Ron smirked.

“Oh, please, that’s barely a challenge for me.” Hermione scoffed. “We’ve spent enough time being annoyed with each other over the years. This will be easy. What will I be winning?”

“Hmm. How about a night out. If you win, you pick what we do, and if I win, I get to pick?” Ron asked. 

“You’re on,” Hermione said as she held out her hand to shake on it. This was going to be so simple. She had the perfect date idea in mind, which included several muggle activities that she knew he would enjoy. All she had to do was make everything he did annoy her for a full day.

“This oughta be good,” she heard Harry say to Ginny.

And so here they were, out by the pond in the late afternoon sun, arguing over whether Hermione had lost. “Ginny, did you see it? What are your thoughts? I think we need a second opinion.”

“I was watching, unfortunately. I hate to break it to you, Hermione, but your eyes did give you away. Ron’s right.”

Hermione looked distraught. She hated losing! Her face turned into a pout as Ron let out another triumphant cheer. 

He got out of the pond after and came over to her, “C’mere Hermione, and give me a victory hug,” his lopsided grin was so intoxicating.

She shut her book and stood up quickly to back away. “No, Ron you’re all wet! Dry off first!” she said through a laugh.

“I don’t think so!” he said as he started toward her. Hermione squealed with laughter and tried to run away, but it didn’t take long before Ron caught her in his arms.

Everything was perfect on that Voldemort-free summer day, and they could finally act like teens in love without the weight of the wizarding world on their shoulders.


	7. A Christmas Surprise

Post War: A Christmas Surprise  
The snow was falling lightly on the cobblestone streets of Diagon Alley. Hermione had apparated there to pick up Ron’s Christmas gift. She’d just returned home for the Christmas holidays from Hogwarts, and needed to get her shopping done with only a few days to spare.

She had one more stop to make, her hands full of packages already. She’d owled ahead to Quality Quidditch Supplies for a Chudley Cannons Keeper jersey for Ron. Now that they were together, she wanted to splurge a bit, getting him something she knew he would love. It was something she’d wanted to get for a while, but quidditch team jerseys were on the more expensive side of things, and she never wanted it to come across as too forward.

Hermione entered the shop and made her way to the counter. She told the shopkeeper that she was there to pick up an owl-ahead order for Granger. While she waited, she noticed that the shop was quite busy, with a line towards the back. 

The shopkeeper came back with the jersey and placed it in a bag for her. “That’ll be 31 galleons, 3 sickles and 5 knuts.” Hermione pulled out the appropriate change. She exchanged the money for her package.

“What’s going on in the back of the shop today?” She asked curiously.

“You don’t know? Viktor Krum has been here all morning signing autographs. He’s finishing up now.”

“Viktor’s here? I haven’t heard from him in so long,” Hermione said to herself.

“You know him personally?” The shopkeeper eyed her. She was used to that by now. No one expected someone like her to be friends with a famous quidditch player. “He must be done, he’s making his way over now.”

Hermione turned to look as he nodded his head in that direction. “Herm-in-inny?” she heard Viktor say.

“Viktor! What a surprise!” Hermione made her way over to him, and gave him a friendly hug. “How are you?”

“I am doing vell, and you? I vuz glad to hear you were alright after the outcome of the var.”

“Yes, I’m actually on holiday now. I decided to return to Hogwarts for my last year. I didn’t attend last September.” She said awkwardly.

“So I’ve read. I do keep up on the news. Vut brings you here?”

“Just some Christmas shopping. How long are you in London for?” Hermione asked.

“Only for the day. Do you happen to have other plans? Vould you like to get some lunch with me? I am starved.”

“I can only imagine how exhausting signing autographs must be,” Hermione said as she laughed. Hermione thought catching up over lunch would be nice, but was worried that someone might see and print some ridiculous story about them. The last thing she needed was some tabloid printing fake news and Ron seeing and believing it.

“So? Vut do you say?” he pressed.

“Um, well-” She was about to explain her trepidation when she heard a familiar voice.

“Hermione? What are you doing here?” Ron had entered the store and walked up behind her. She looked down quickly at her bags to make sure he couldn’t see anything, and turned to let him join their conversation.

“Ron! I could ask you the same question! I was just picking up some last minute gifts and ran into Viktor.”

Ron looked up at Viktor and curtly nodded at him. It was definitely more civil than he’d been in years past.

“Who are you shopping for here?” Ron had the tiniest of smirks on his face, clearly trying to get a hint of what his gift could be out of her.

“Ginny,” she lied quickly. 

Viktor cut in then. “I ‘ave invited Hermione to lunch with me. I am only in town today, and vould like to catch up. She has not given an answer yet, but you are more than velcome to join us.”

Ron was surprised at Viktor’s invitation, and contemplated them both for a moment before responding. Hermione held her breath, not knowing how he was going to react. “Sure, if Hermione wants to do that, I’d be happy to join. I didn’t know shopping could work up this much of an appetite,” Ron chuckled.

Hermione exhaled and relaxed. It wasn’t that Ron had anything to worry about, but she worried that his insecurities might creep up and get the best of him. “That would be great, Viktor. Thank you for inviting us,” she looked at him thankfully. 

“I just have to grab a couple things if you don’t mind,” Ron said. They both nodded as Ron went to a different area of the store. 

Hermione and Viktor went to wait outside the shop. “You both seem happy,” Viktor observed.

Hermione smiled. “We are.”

“That’s good. It is about time, though I am disappointed it could not have been me. He is very lucky.” It seemed Viktor had finally accepted what he’d known for a while. Hermione’s heart had always belonged to her red headed best friend.

“I’m lucky, too. Thank you for inviting him along with us,” she said.

“It vos not a problem.”

Ron came out of the store then. “Thanks for waiting!” he said cheerfully and then looked at Krum. “The shopkeeper was wondering if you’d left. Said something about squaring up? I told him I’d send you back in.”

“Oh! I got distracted when I saw Herm-in-inny. Thank you. I vill be right back.” Viktor hurried inside.

Hermione turned to Ron. “I hope you haven’t been following me around all morning.”

“Nope, we both had the same idea about getting some shopping done. I was helping George out at the store, and then needed to pick a few things up for Ginny, too. We’d better compare gifts so she doesn’t get the same thing from each of us.”

“I’m sure we’re fine,” Hermione said. “Did you know Viktor was signing autographs today?”

“Not a clue. Was nice of him to invite me along with you both,” Ron shuffled his feet.

“It was. I hadn’t actually committed before you got there. I didn’t want the Prophet to skew things, you know? I’ve been lucky to go in and out of stores so far today without being noticed.”

“Ah yes, I can see the headline now. ‘Trouble with the Trio? Granger dumps Weasley for old flame Krum.’” 

Hermione laughed, “You have nothing to worry about. You know that, right?” She leaned into his arms.

“Yeah, I trust you. I figure I’ve accused you of enough with Krum for one lifetime.”

“I appreciate that, since you know I’ll expect him to be invited to our wedding,” Hermione smiled as she leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

“As long as he’s a guest and I’m standing by your side, I think I can live with that,” he said beaming.


	8. Do I Make Myself Clear?

Post War: Do I make myself clear? & Control your anger or you’ll have me to worry about.

It was a blustery February day as Hermione made her way through the grounds to Hogsmeade with Ginny, Luna, and head boy, Isaac Carter.

Where is everyone planning to stop first?” Luna asked as she bounced up and down happily along the lane. “It feels wonderful to get outside of the castle and be able to enjoy Hogsmeade again!”

Ginny laughed, “Luna you’ve said that every time we’ve had a Hogsmeade weekend. I was planning to stop by Wheeze’s to see if George is there or if he needed any help today. With Harry off at auror training, I don’t have any plans.”

“Same,” agreed Hermione, thinking about Ron. “I need to stop at Scrivenshaft’s first, and then I can join you. Maybe we can go to the Three Broomsticks later in the afternoon?” Ginny and Luna nodded.

“Mind if I join you?” Isaac asked Hermione. My date fell through, so I was just planning to grab a few things and head back to the castle, but if you think Ginny’s brother might need help, I’d be happy to tag along.” 

“Oh, um, sure, Isaac. I’m sure George would appreciate that.” Ginny eyed Hermione suspiciously. 

Isaac wasn’t as tall as Ron, with light brown hair, and a medium build. Hermione had taken to studying with him in the library a few nights a week, in addition to their Head Girl and Head Boy duties. He was easy to talk to, and Hermione enjoyed his company, since Ginny often had quidditch practice and Luna preferred the Ravenclaw common room more than the library sometimes. 

They walked down the lane and stopped at Scrivenshaft’s. “Hermione, could I speak to you for a mo’?” Ginny asked. Luna kept walking onto her destination.

“Of course. I’ll be right in,” she mentioned to Isaac as he paused to wait. 

“Oh, alright. See you in there,” Isaac turned and entered the store.

“What are you doing?” Ginny hissed at her.

“What do you mean ‘what am I doing?’ We’re just friends!” Hermione said defensively.

“Sure, tell that to him.” Ginny said unbelievably.

“Nothing is going on, I swear. I- I love Ron, you know that.”

“Then why did you just stutter?”

“What? I didn’t-”

“Yes, you did!”

“Because we haven’t really announced it to the world yet! Just to each other..” Hermione hissed back at her. 

“Oh, honestly! You two and your snail’s pace relationship. If you don’t figure out how to pick up the pace, I’m going to light a fire under both of your arses.” Ginny said.

“Yes, because it’s so easy with me being at Hogwarts and him off at auror training. I thought you’d understand!” Hermione huffed.

“I do! Listen, I’m sorry, Hermione. Just, be careful alright. He seems nice enough, but not everyone is like Ron and Harry.”

“I will, I promise. I’ll meet you in Wheeze’s in fifteenish?” Hermione asked.

“See you there!” Ginny said as she took off for the shop.

Hermione hurried into the quill shop and picked out what she needed. Isaac was waiting for her by the door after she checked out. “Ready to head to Wheeze’s?” she asked him.

“Sure thing,” he said.

They walked into a bustling Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes, and Hermione caught George’s eye. “Hey, Hermione!” he called. “Ginny’s in the stockroom. She’ll fill you in.” Hermione nodded and made her way to the back of the store, Isaac trailing behind her. 

They met Ginny in the hallway as she was carrying boxes to the front. “What can we do?” Hermione asked her.

“There’s a couple pallets of new items on the floor that need to be unpacked and put on the storage shelves. Start with the stuff that’s scarce. I’ll be in and out, running stuff to the floor to restock there.” Ginny said and kept walking.

“Got it.” Hermione said as they entered the stock room.

They set to work quietly before Isaac said, “So..it’s nice of you to help them out.”

“Well, they’re like family to me, and I didn’t have any other plans.” 

Isaac set his box down on the shelf and turned towards her. “We could always go somewhere and do something..” he said. “You know, try Puddifoot’s or go back to the castle and find an empty classroom to study in?” 

He wasn’t coming onto her physically, but his words were starting to make Hermione uncomfortable. “Oh, um, no thanks. I promised I’d help out here. I do have a boyfriend, you know.” Where was Ginny, anyways? She thought she’d be back by now.

“Oh! No, I didn’t mean that,” Isaac said as he stepped closer to her. 

Hermione was just about to ask him what he did mean, when a familiar voice said, “Get the fuck away from my girlfriend, you wanker.” 

Isaac jumped back and turned to see Ron in the doorway. “What? No, I- we’re just friends. Study partners-”

“I don’t care who the fuck you are. You stay the hell away from my girlfriend, do I make myself clear?” Ron said angrily.

“Uh, yeah, sure, sorry. I’ll just get going. See you later, Hermione.” Isaac all but ran from the stockroom.

“Ron! What was that? What are you doing here?” Hermione was too shocked at his reaction to be surprised that he was there.

“Well, I was here to surprise you for Valentine’s Day, but apparently you made other plans.”

“That is far from the truth and you know it! I know what you’re thinking, and I can handle myself thank you very much. Isaac is just a friend and nothing more. Now, you control your anger or you’ll have me to worry about, do you understand?”

“What? Going to set the canaries on me again for protecting what’s mine?”

“Ronald Weasley, you take that back. You know I would never do that again, and how much I regretted it the first go around. So stop it.”

“I don’t like seeing you with another guy, Hermione.”

“Well, I’m sorry Ron, but seeing as he’s Head Boy, we do need to work together.” She watched him eye her thoughtfully. “Now, are you going to come over here and claim what’s yours or just stand there and stare at me?” She wasn’t going to lie, she liked jealous Ron.

Ron didn’t need to be told twice, as he strode across the room, lifting her up as he took her in his arms and pressed his lips against hers.

“I’ve missed you so much,” she murmured against his lips.

“Missed you too,” he said, trying not to break the snog.

She wasn’t sure how long they’d been snogging when she heard, “Oi! I thought you came to help, not have a go in the breakroom,” George tossed a broken extendable ear towards the back of Ron’s head. “I don’t care if you take off or whatever, but can you at least finish emptying that pallet before you go?” he asked.

They laughed and nodded as George left to go back to the front end. 

“I brought my broom, and Harry’s letting me borrow the cloak. Think we can go back to your room for the afternoon?” Ron asked hopefully.

“I thought you’d never ask. Let’s get this pallet emptied so we can go!” Hermione said eagerly.


	9. My, oh my, you are such a beautiful creature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: SMUT

Post War: My, oh my, you are such a beautiful creature.

“Leave it to Luna to throw some barmy costume party. Do we really have to dress up?” Ron asked as he walked into their bedroom. 

He stopped short as he saw Hermione putting the finishing touches on her cat costume, adjusting her ears in the mirror. “My, oh my, you are such a beautiful creature.” He walked up behind her, sliding his hands around her waist and kissing her neck.

Hermione smiled. “You don’t look half bad yourself. I could get used to ‘pirate’’ Ron,” she said as she eyed his reflection behind her own. Hermione was proud of the purchases she’d made to help him pull the costume together. A white button down tunic that was slightly oversized, with black boots that rose to mid calf, and form fitting black pants. He even donned the red band of fabric tied around his head. He was only missing the brown vest that was to go over the tunic, which was still hanging on the door handle of the closet.

Ron nuzzled his face into her neck. “Still feels ridiculous. Who dresses up for Halloween anyways?”

Hermione rolled her eyes playfully as she turned to face him. “At least I’m not making you wear the eyepatch. And you know how Luna is. Her job makes her travel all over, so she’s always picking up new customs and traditions. I daresay this is mild for her. Besides, it’ll be fun!” 

“You know what else would be fun?” Ron said as he played with the zipper to Hermione’s little black dress that had a magicked tail on the back of the skirt. She felt the heat grow near her center, anticipating what Ron was about to say next. “Taking this off you and spending the evening in bed. Sod the damn party.”

Hermione didn’t stop him as his hands unzipped the dress and pulled her dress down, revealing a lacy mesh black bra. He pulled down her black tights next, bending as he moved the fabric down around her ankles. She already had on a pair of sexy black stiletto heels that were very un-Hermione, and the added turn-on made Ron keep them on her feet. 

As he stood back up, Hermione’s hands instinctively went to pull his shirt up and over his head as he drew her in for a deep kiss. As his lips trailed down to her neck, Hermione knew she was losing her focus, and fast. How he managed to make her feel this way every single time was always a blissful surprise, and she hoped it would never go away. 

Before she was lost completely to him, she said breathily, “How about a compromise?”

Hermione heard Ron mutter an “Mmmm” into her neck, so she proceeded with the faltering idea as his hands moved to her breasts.

“We’ll be a little late because of, well, this, and then we can come back after and- Oh, yes, Ron!- pick up where we left off.” At one point, Hermione thought about teasing him and making him wait until after, but that thought had long since passed. 

Her hands then went to his belt, which she unfastened hastily. She could feel his hardness pressed against her. Ron lifted her up and set her on the wide dresser as Hermione knocked various items out of the way to make more room.

Ron’s hands continued to move lower as he felt how wet her matching lacy black thong was in anticipation of him. Hermione rolled her head back as she breathed, “Please, Ron..”

She didn’t need to say anymore as he moved his hand back up around the small of her back and gently slid into her. He gradually picked up the pace as they quickly fell into rhythm with each other. Soft moans escaped their lips, both building to climax. 

“Ron- Oh, Ron, yes, please- Yes, now, oh, yes-” 

“Fuck, yes- Hermione, I’m gonna- Oh, yes” Ron breathed as he pumped into her, gradually slowing down. They stayed there, breathing heavily as they came down from the high. Hermione eventually reached for her wand to clean them up.

As they were redressing into their costumes, Ron said, “You know, maybe I could get into this ‘costume dress-up thing’ after all.” He gave her another sultry look as Hermione laughed at his realization.

She shook her head lovingly as she said, “Happy Halloween/Friendversary, Ron.”

“You too, love,” Ron responded as he pulled her into a tight embrace. “Shall we head to Luna’s then?” Hermione checked her hair and makeup once more in the mirror, before nodding and heading for the door.


	10. I Missed You

Post War: I missed you  
Tap. Tap. Tap. Hermione looked towards her bedroom window, assuming there must be an owl waiting to come in. She climbed off her bed and walked over, and was surprised to find Ron hovering outside on his broomstick. Hermione quickly opened the window and let him in before rushing to her nightstand and grabbing her wand out of the drawer. She made sure the door was locked and silenced before she rounded on him.

“Ron! What are you doing here? You know you shouldn’t be here right now!” She rushed over and shut the window behind him.

“I know, I know! I’m sorry, but I couldn’t wait any longer. I barely get to see you anymore” he said sheepishly.

The look on his face paired with his words melted her heart as she flung herself into his arms. To be completely honest, she missed him, too. They’d spent two weeks together in Australia as Hermione worked to find her parents, but they still had not forgiven Hermione for what she’d done to them with magic. They reluctantly agreed to come back to England, but told Hermione they didn’t want her involved with magic for the time being. They were still reluctant about letting her even spend time with Ron. She was so desperate to get them back that she’d agreed to their terms.

So, it wasn’t that they were sneaking around behind her parent’s back...well, actually it was...but Hermione’s nightmares were still an issue, so every night she’d apparate to Ron’s bedroom to sleep and wake up early enough to make sure she was back before her parents woke up.

“So you flew your broom here just to see me?” Hermione asked.

“ ‘Course not! I apparated with the broom, and then flew up to your window! Don’t worry! I made sure I wasn’t seen.” He kissed her as he shed his jacket over the chair at her desk.

She led him to the bed where she laid back down with him close by her side. “Remind me why I don’t come here every night again? Your bed is way bigger, and Harry’s not here!” Ron said, gesturing towards her full size bed.

“Oh please, Harry spends half his nights in Ginny’s room anyways.” Hermione chuckled.

“Don’t remind me,” Ron said as he played with her hair. “Hermione, I think we need to tell your parents everything that happened with the war. I know you want to protect them from it, but I think it’s important they understand what we all went through.”

“But they don’t want to hear any of it, you heard them in Australia!” Hermione argued.

“Yeah, but they’re here now. You could suggest going out to dinner and then coming back here, see if they’ll let me come along. I know they think a lot of this is my fault-”

“But it’s not!” Hermione interjected.

“I know it’s not, but they don’t know that, and I’m the easiest scapegoat. I’m not going to let this stop us, though. Which is why I think they need to understand what we fought against, and how much danger they were truly in. I’m not saying we do it tomorrow, we’ll give them a bit more time.”

“Okay,” Hermione said reluctantly. “I think you’re right. Plus, I hate not being able to spend time with you. Especially if I’m going back to Hogwarts in September… our time is already limited,” Hermione said.

“Well, we’re together now, aren’t we?” Ron said, waggling his eyebrows playfully.

“Very true. Let’s not waste anymore time, shall we?” Hermione said as she leaned in. Ron’s lips met her own eagerly as they set out to enjoy some quiet time alone.


	11. (Un)Welcome Interruptions

Post War: (Un)Welcome Interruptions  
Hermione had chosen to stay in while Harry, Ron and Ginny went out for a fly. She’d made herself cozy on Ron’s bed, settling into a historical fiction book she’d checked out of the local library in Ottery St. Catchpole. She was still staying with the Weasley’s while her parents worked on packing up their life in Australia and prepared to move back home at the beginning of August.

As she was reading, the door opened and Ron walked in, “Hey,” he said as he shut the door behind him and walked over to join her on the bed.

“I thought you were going for a fly..?” Hermione asked him.

“I did, but then I decided I’d rather be with you, unless...did you want to be alone?” Ron waited for her response.

Hermione shut her book and moved over to make room for him. “Not at all! I’m glad you came back. We barely get much alone time,” she said as she smiled.

“I think Ginny was thinking the same thing when she told me to shove off after a few laps. Not that I want to think about them…” Ron trailed off as he made a disgusted look on his face. 

“Then don’t,” Hermione said as she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him gently over her. 

Ron wasted no time letting his lips meet hers. He still had a hard time believing he could do this whenever he wanted. Well, mostly whenever he wanted. Everytime they snogged, they fell into an easy rhythm, and it just felt like they fit together. With Lavender, it was always a struggle to know what she wanted and when she wanted it. But with Hermione, he just knew by the way she’d sink into him, or pull him closer, or with the little whimpers that her voice would make as he deepened the kiss.

One of those instances was right now. He heard her almost purr into him, and he opened his mouth slightly, allowing his tongue to graze her bottom lip before he gently pushed it into her mouth. Hermione tilted her head back, letting him in eagerly, and meeting his with her own. Their tongues danced as he felt Hermione’s hands slide under his shirt and up his back. He felt himself harden and pushed gently into her leg so she could feel what she was doing to him. 

Ron used his one arm to prop himself up so he wouldn’t crush her delicate form, while the other hand moved up her torso and settled on her breast. He reluctantly moved his mouth away from hers and made his way down to her neck, stopping to nibble on her ear lobe and continuing on until he found the tender spot just above her shoulder he knew she liked. Hermione’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as she let out a soft moan.

Neither of them were aware that the door had opened until they heard Mrs. Weasley say, “Hermione, I found something I thought you might want to- OH DEAR HEAVENS!” as Ron and Hermione jumped apart faster than you could say magic. 

“Honestly, you two! At least have the sense to silence or lock the door! Not that you two should be doing that anyways, you’re far too young! Only eighteen!” Mrs. Weasley was not ashamed in the slightest as she was scolding them for their carelessness.

Well at least all our clothes were on, was the only thing Ron could think of as he righted himself. Why couldn’t she have walked in on Harry and Ginny?

Mrs. Weasley continued to drone on. “Yes, there will be none of that under my roof. Not until you’re married at least. If Bill and Fleur can follow the rules…” she clucked her tongue at them. Yeah, right, Ron thought.  
“Speaking of, Hermione I thought you might like to look through this.” She handed her the book. “This door stays open!” Without another word, Mrs. Weasley took off down the stairs leaving them alone again, but with the mystery book.

“What is it?” Hermione asked as she flipped it over. It looked old and well worn, and handmade too, almost like a-

“Oh, no Hermione you can’t look at those!” Ron said as he made to grab for the book.

She swiftly moved it out of his way. “And why not?”

“Because it’s my baby book. You don’t really want to see baby pictures, do you?”

“Are you being serious right now? Of course I do!” Hermione said as she laughed.

“No!” Ron was still attempting to grab at the book.

“I don’t think so! You can either let me look at them here with you, or I’ll go down to Ginny’s room and admire your cute baby bottom in private,” she said as she gave him a wicked grin.

“You’re awful, y’know that?”

“Oh, but you love it,” she teased.

“I do,” Ron admitted.

“So, what’ll it be?”

“Fine, but only if I get to see yours when your parents return,” he bargained.

Hermione hadn’t really thought about that implication, but reluctantly agreed regardless. She began combing carefully through the pages, reading the captions that went along with each photograph. “Wow, you were long even out of the womb, weren’t you?”

“Yeah, I guess I was,” Ron shrugged. “I didn’t realize Mum had all of these. Not sure when she had the time to make the book with four of us being five and under running around the house like terrors.”

“I’m sure if she didn’t make it when you were a baby, she kept the photos and was able to get to it when it was a bit quieter around here. It’s got everything here, too!” Hermione noticed.

She was right, everything from monthly pictures, to his first solid food, crawling, first steps, the infamous bathtub photo every parent managed to get, and his first words were even written down. 

“Well, I guess there’s nothing too embarrasing in there,” Ron said as he watched the baby pictures slowly morph into him as a toddler, then to a young boy. The most well worn picture of them all was the one of Ron and his dad at the Chudley Cannons game.

“You were such a cute baby,” Hermione gushed.

“Yeah, not really sure what happened,” Ron let out a chuckle at his own poorly made joke.

“You turned into a handsome adult, that’s what,” Hermione smiled lovingly at him. “I hope our kids are this cute,” she continued without thinking. When she realized what she’d said, she tried to backtrack as her face felt like it was on fire. “Oh! I didn’t mean- Not that I-”

Hermione didn’t realize that Ron’s initial shock had turned into a shy grin at Hermione’s flusteredness, “I hope so, too,” he told her.

“Really?” she said, her mouth forming that cute little surprised face he loved so much.   
“Well, yeah, ‘s long as you want them, too,” he said, taking the book from her and closing it before placing it gently on the floor. 

“I do eventually, I think, yes,” Hermione was still flustered, not expecting to have that conversation right now. 

Ron leaned in and kissed her tenderly, “Now, where were we?”


	12. The Talk (Unwelcome Interruptions Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This starts as Hinny then brings back Romione :)

Post War: The Talk (Unwelcome Interruptions Part 2)  
“Well, he clearly wasn’t taking the hint, and I didn’t feel like wasting time waiting!” Ginny said as she pulled Harry into the broomshed. They’d continued to fly for a bit even after Ginny had told Ron to clear off because she didn’t want to draw Mum’s attention if she saw Ron inside and Harry and Ginny not on the makeshift pitch.

“Well, I’m just saying I don’t want to piss off my best mate just to have a shag with my girlfriend,” Harry countered. 

“He’s fine, you know full well he’s going to go find Hermione and do the sa-”

“Nope, don’t. I don’t want to hear it,” Harry said covering his ears. Ginny shut the shed door, and rounded on him. She pulled his arms down as she let her hands get lost in his hair.   
Harry’s lips found hers, his arms traveling up and down her sides, and their snog became heated quite quickly. Harry reached for her shirt and pulled it over her head as she did the same for his. Ginny went for the button of his trousers next, and pulled them down so they hung around his ankles. Ginny pulled her sports bra off next as Harry worked at the button of her jeans. 

Ginny hated how they had to hurry and couldn’t take their time like they’d done so long ago on the grounds of Hogwarts at the end of her fifth year. She was relieved when she and Harry had sorted things out, but with someone always around at the Burrow, they rarely got any alone time. This was only the third time they’d been able to shag since the war ended. She thought they’d have more opportunities when Ron and Hermione were in Australia, but that just put the focus more on the two of them, which made it more obvious when they were alone together. 

She relished in the feel of her lips against Harry’s (it would never get old). He was pushing down her pants when a bright light suddenly shone in the small shed. Mrs. Weasley was grabbing the bucket of feed for the chickens when she realized the shed was already occupied. 

“WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOU ARE DOING?!” She screeched. Then, she lowered her voice into a deadly whisper and said, “Get your clothes back on right this instant, and get inside. I expect you to be in the sitting room in less than five minutes. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, Mum,” Ginny said quietly. Harry looked bloody mortified. Mrs. Weasley dropped the bucket and left the door open as she strode back towards the house with purpose.

“She’s going to kill me. I survived the killing curse twice, and I’m going to die at the hands of my girlfriend’s mum.” Harry was frozen while Ginny was already getting dressed.

“Oh, shut it, you’ll be fine. It’s not like you’re planning on running off and ditching me again.” She stopped briefly. “You’re not going to do that, right? I mean, if you were, then I’d be the one to kill you.”

“What? No! Of course not,” Harry said quickly.

“Good. Get your clothes back on, will you? It’ll be worse if we’re not there by her time limit, trust me,” Ginny warned.

Once they were dressed and checked each other over, they exited the broomshed and went to the house. They sat down on the sofa while they waited for Mrs. Weasley. It was a good sign that she wasn’t there first.

A few minutes later, Ron and Hermione entered the room, followed by Mrs. Weasley. They looked sheepish as they squeezed onto the oversized sofa next to Ginny and Harry. Mrs. Weasley was pacing back and forth in front of them before she finally spoke.

“Now, see here. I understand that you are young and just survived a war, but I should not be walking in on what I just saw with both pairs of you! Ron and Ginny, I raised you better than that, and Hermione and Harry, I know I’m not your parent, but I am certain they’d be saying the same things. Clearly, I can’t stop what’s happening between you both, so you’re going to sit and you’re going to listen,” Mrs Weasley said sternly as she stared down each one of them.

“Mum, no…” Ron attempted meekly as Ginny tried to say, “..but you’ve already given me the-”

“Clearly it didn’t stick considering what you were just about to engage in!” Molly interrupted. “Sex is a sacred act that is supposed to happen when two people love each other very much, and are committed to one another. Ideally not until the couple is married, or at least engaged to be wed! I would like to hope that is true for you all, but I’m not naive. I know how surviving a war can make people feel.” 

She looked at the boys then, “I expect that both of your intentions are serious?” They both nodded cautiously. Molly took a deep breath in. “I don’t want to drive you out of this house, and as much as I’d like to forbid it…”

“Mum, it’s not like it’s the first and only thing we do when we get a second alone together!” Ginny argued.

“Yeah,” Ron agreed. “Hermione and I weren’t even….”

“That’s beside the point! Do you know all the charms?” They all nodded. “You MUST make sure you remember to do them every single time, unless you want a little one running around. And while I can’t wait for the day that you give me grandbabies, that day better be a long time off.” Every single one of them turned red. 

“Do I make myself clear?” They all nodded, avoiding eye contact. “Now, the chickens need feeding, the garden needs degnoming, and dinner needs prepping. Find something to do that is not each other1”

Molly dismissed the mortified lot, and went up to her room to rest. Deep down, she was ecstatic that her youngest children had found the loves of their lives. She knew they’d grown up considerably during the war, and had witnessed far more than any eighteen and almost seventeen year old should, but that still didn’t mean she wanted to catch anything that intimate between them. Some things were better left behind closed, locked, and silenced doors.


	13. Graduation Celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: SMUT

Post War: Graduation Celebration  
Hermione was done with school. She’d graduated from Hogwarts. The Weasleys had thrown a party for her and Ginny, and Hermione’s parents had attended as well. Hermione’s whole future was now ahead of her, and she didn’t have to wait months until she could see her boyfriend again. She could see her boyfriend whenever she wanted. They would be moving her stuff into Grimmauld place within the next few days. 

But for right now, George had had the bright idea to keep the party going after Hermione had helped her parents floo home. So Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, George, Percy, Luna, and Neville had all apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. Percy promised Mrs. Weasley he’d keep an eye on them all, but that was four rounds of Firewhiskey ago.

Hermione rarely drank, but something made her let loose tonight. Tom the bartender was bringing around the fifth round of shots, and the group passed them out. Ron pushed his away. “I’m good, maybe just a gilly water, Tom?” 

“Coming right up!” Tom said.

Hermione slammed her fifth shot and picked up Ron’s unwanted one. “Er, Hermione, how much are you going to drink tonight?” Ron asked. He seemed slightly amused, but also surprised. He’d known her for eight years, and yet this was a side of her he’d never really seen before.

“I don’t have any homework or exams to worry about!” Hermione said gleefully. Her words slurred. “I thought you always wanted to see this side of me?” Hermione pouted and tried to climb into his lap.

“Er, Hermione you should probably sit next to me. We’re out in public.” 

Ever since the overly public displays of affection he’d partaken in with Lavender, Ron wasn’t exactly comfortable being out in the open with his relationships. It wasn’t that he was embarrassed about being with Hermione. Quite the opposite, actually. But they were still celebrities seeing as how they helped Harry save the wizarding world, and he didn’t want something unbecoming ending up in the Prophet the next day. Hermione typically agreed, but he figured her inebriated state prohibited that train of thought from remaining clear.

“But, I missed you so much, and now we don’t have to be apart anymore,” she whispered in his ear. “I want to be close to you, Ron, don’t you want me close to you?” Ron felt the heat rush to his face at Hermione’s words, and then he felt his dick harden because she was sucking on his earlobe.

Ron gently pushed her off of him, and said, “Alright, Hermione I think it’s time we get you home for the night.”

“But I wanna celebrate moreee,” she said loudly to him.

“Oi!” George interrupted, “Where do you think you’re going?”

“She’s pissed, George, I’m cutting her off and taking her home,” Ron said. He threw some galleons on the table to cover their share. “See you all later.”

He grabbed Hermione’s hand and pulled her along with him, making sure he was angled so that the rest of the group couldn’t see the bulge that was in his pants. They walked outside and down the lane until they turned down the alley to the apparition spot. They’d barely rounded the corner when Hermione caught Ron off-balance and pushed him into the wall. Her lips crashed into his as her hands moved towards his pants. 

“I need you right now,” she told him. “It’s been too long and I missed you. Please, Ron!”

“Hermione I want you too, love, but the apparition point is right there. We can be at Grimmauld place in two minutes. Doesn’t a bed sound nicer than this alley?”

“When did I become the adventurous one? Hermione slurred her words, as Ron rolled his eyes and dragged her to the apparition point. If he wasn’t worried about the press or someone they knew walking down the same alley, he absolutely would have shagged her right then and there. 

He apparated them both to the front step of Grimmauld Place and let them both in. Ron barely shut and locked the door before Hermione was on him again. He swiftly picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. It felt like the longest walk ever, but they finally made it. He shut the door and they fell in a heap on the bed, hands and arms fighting to undress the other as quickly as possible. The Easter holidays seemed like ages ago and his erection was throbbing desperately to be inside of her. 

Hermione shoved his pants down, freeing his length, as he nearly ripped her own knickers off her body. He wasted no time sliding two fingers inside of her to find how wet and ready she already was for him. She gasped loudly as he sucked and nipped at her neck. 

“Ron, want you, now,” Hermione begged, as Ron removed his fingers from her and replaced it with his dick. Hermione watched as Ron placed the fingers that had been inside her in his mouth to taste her, and began thrusting into her.

“Yes!” she screamed. “Harder, oh yes, Ron just like that!”

“You like that?” he asked her with a wicked grin on his face.

“Oh, yes, please don’t stop!” She said as her hands ran through his hair and explored every inch of his body. Ron was already getting close. Three months without her really hindered his endurance, but he didn’t care because she was here now, for good. Ron thrust harder still as he felt the sensation build inside him.

“Fuck, Hermione, I’m gonna…” Ron said as he exploded into her. His mouth found hers as he lost himself in her. When he could finally think straight again, he looked at her beautiful face. “I missed you,” he said.

“I missed you, too, but we don’t have to worry about the separation anymore! We can do this every night now.” Her drunken state was still apparent.

He slid out of her and laid down next to her. “Every night, eh?”

“Why not?” Hermione asked innocently.

“Well, I guess we’ll see how you feel when you start that new fancy Ministry job in a couple weeks, yeah?” He loved her so damn much. The past ten months were brutal, but they’d survived, and now they could finally start their future together.


	14. Valentine's Surprises

Post War: Valentine’s Surprises  
She’d read the books. She’d gotten special permission from the Headmistress. Hermione was fully prepared to give Ron the best Valentine’s Day surprise. This was the first Valentine’s Day that they were actually together and could celebrate properly, and she’d have to make it extra special because she probably wouldn’t get to see him for his birthday since it fell during the week this year.

It’d been six weeks since they’d seen each other over Christmas hols, and this whole long distance thing was getting old pretty quick for Hermione. She looked in the mirror and observed herself. Demelza had helped with her makeup, and she’d managed to tame her hair down a bit using Sleakeazy’s. It had a nice waviness to it, and was pulled back into a side plait. She smiled as she stared down at her overnight bag. Massage oil, sexy red lingerie and a silk robe, the fuzzy throw blanket that was wrapped in decorative paper, rose petals and bath bombs...and a change of clothes for class tomorrow. 

If Hermione had planned everything out properly, Ron would be in for the surprise of his life. She knew he and Harry always went to the Burrow for Sunday dinner, normally arriving at four and getting back around seven. It was 4:30 now, and Hermione was heading to Professor McGonagall’s office, where she was planning to floo to Grimmauld Place. She had two and a half hours to bake biscuits, and set things up before setting herself up in his bed for him to come home and find her. 

Upon arriving at the Headmistress’ office, she was reminded that she needed to return at 8:30 the following morning, and Hermione profusely thanked her again for allowing her to leave. She stepped into the fireplace and in a few short moments found herself in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. The boys had really done a fantastic job updating the home, making it brighter and more welcoming. 

Hermione set her bag down and began summoning the ingredients she needed to bake his favorite biscuits. Molly had shared the recipe. She only bothered with checking the ingredients because ‘if you could read, you could cook,’ right? Hermione quickly set to work preparing all the ingredients per the directions until she hit step seven. 

Wait...how was she even supposed to do that? She understood mixing the dry and the wet ingredients together normally, but there was a spell written, and having never read any magical cookbooks, Hermione was at a loss for what to do. She began panicking, looking around the kitchen for some sort of ‘how to’ book to help her through this. Of course the boys didn’t have one! She was opening and closing every cupboard she could find as she became more and more frantic. Then, she opened one particular cupboard, and a memory flashed before her eyes. 

Would it work? She had no idea, but she had to try. She was desperate for this night to go perfectly. “Kreacher?” she asked softly. At first nothing happened, but then a loud POP echoed through the kitchen and Kreacher stood before her. 

“Hello, Miss. What is you doing in Masters Potter and Weasley’s home?”

“Oh, thank goodness it worked!” Hermione said with a rush of relief. “I’m here to surprise Ron tonight, Kreacher. It was my intention to bake his favorite biscuits, but I’m afraid I- I don’t know how to get past step seven. Could you help me?”

Hermione was crestfallen. She wanted to do this all herself. She didn’t want to have to ask for help, but she couldn’t leave a half attempted recipe out for Ron to see when he got back.

“Yes, Miss. Where is the recipe?” Hermione pointed to the counter.

“Thank you, Kreacher! Do you mind if I watch?” Hermione tried to hide the disappointment in herself.

Kreacher gave a grumbled sigh and a curt nod as he set to work. Hermione should have known that the elf would use nonverbal magic on the recipe, so it was partially a waste of time to watch him work. He made quick work of the rest of the steps, and magically placed perfectly round balls on the baking sheet. “Miss forgot to turn on the oven.” He took care of it. “Would you like me to take care of the rest?”

“No, no, thank you Kreacher, I can take it from here. Thank you again!” Hermione said as Kreacher fell into a low bow and then disapparated out of sight. Hermione figured she had about fifteen minutes before the oven was heated to temperature, so she grabbed her bag and set to work upstairs. Somehow it was already after six. 

Hermione opened her bag and pulled out the bag of rose petals when she got to Ron’s room. She scattered them on the floor and over his bed,placing the package on the end of the bed and the massage oil on his nightstand. Satisfied with her work, she went back downstairs to find the oven was ready and she placed the cookies in the oven. Mrs. Weasley’s note said they needed to be baked for exactly ten minutes. Hmm, I wonder why so exact? Hermione thought. 

She set a timer for herself as she went back upstairs to draw the bath water and change into the lingerie and robe, keeping an eye on the timer. She’d gotten the top on, but was struggling with the bottoms when she got the minute warning. Giving up on them for now, she threw the silk robe around her and turned the water off, casting a quick warming charm over it as she hurried downstairs.

Hermione opened the oven door just as the timer went off and pulled them out. They looked perfect on top, but the bottoms were tinged a bit dark. It’s okay, at least you didn’t burn them! She turned the oven off and transferred the cookies to a cooling rack. Hermione magically washed the cookie sheet and double checked the recipe once more. Ugh, not another charm! She realized Mrs. Weasley had one more charm to set the cookies with at the end. I’m sure it’ll be fine without it, she thought because she did not want to call Kreacher back again. 

Hermione left the cookies to cool, and hurried back upstairs to figure out the mess of straps that were the bottom half of her outfit. It took a good ten minutes to get everything situated properly, and she checked herself in the bathroom mirror. She smiled softly and hoped she’d drive him mad with desire upon discovering her like this. Hermione didn’t often care what she looked like, and she wasn’t exactly one for seduction, but she wanted to do this for Ron. 

She checked to make sure the warming charm was still intact on the tub, and dropped one of the bath bombs in. Then, Hermione hurried into Ron’s adjoining bedroom, shut the door, and hung up the robe. She carefully climbed under his covers. Now, we wait.

************************

Harry and Ron finally flooed home from the Burrow just before 7:30. Ron knew they were later than normal, but it wasn’t like he had anything better to do on Valentine’s Day. He cursed again because he should be able to spend it with Hermione, but she was at bloody Hogwarts. Harry had invited Neville and Seamus over around 8:00 since they all might as well be alone together on this particular holiday. 

“Uh, Ron,” he heard Harry say. “You didn’t bake biscuits before we left, did you?” Ron looked over and saw, were those his favorite biscuits? He didn’t even realize the sweet scent until Harry had said something.

“Er, no, mate..that’s odd,” Ron said. Harry made to pick one up, but having been poisoned before, Ron stopped him. “Harry, no! Better check with Kreacher first. We don’t have any bezoars lying around.”

Harry called Kreacher who appeared with a POP. “Kreacher, did you bake these while we were gone?”

“I helped, but it wasn’t me,” Kreacher croaked.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ron asked him.

“Surprise...doesn’t know how to bake with magic,” Kreacher muttered as he shook his head.

“Kreacher, is someone else here?” Harry asked as Ron did the homenum revelio spell. Kreacher nodded as the spell did in fact reveal a third person.

Ron looked back down at the cookies, which were his favorite. He looked at Harry, who said, “You don’t think…” 

“If it is, you’re on your own with Nev and Seamus,” Ron said as he sprinted up the stairs. His bedroom door was shut, and he definitely hadn’t left it that way earlier. He opened the door to see Hermione, scantily dressed and laying in his bed. His heart damn near stopped. “Bloody hell…” was all he could manage.

“It’s about time!” Hermione couldn’t help herself. She’d been waiting over a half hour and was starting to get nervous that he wasn’t coming home.

Ron shut the door and cast a quick lock and silencing charm on the door. “Why didn’t you tell me?” he said as he met her on the bed and wasted no time in pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

“Wanted to surprise you,” she said.

“Reckon it worked. You’re bloody gorgeous, you know that?” Ron couldn’t take his eyes off of her. She was stunning. He’d never seen her in lingerie before, only dreamed of it. He was basking in the glory of having her here, when he saw the look of disappointment on her face. It was subtle, but it was there. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s- it’s nothing,” she said as she looked away.

“Tell me, ‘Mione. Please?” Ron reached out and touched her chin, directing her face back to meet his.

“It’s just, everything I planned has gone wrong! I couldn’t even bake your favorite cookies! I needed Kreacher’s help and I still missed that there was a spell at the very end, so they’re probably ruined. I planned for you to be home around 7, so the bath water is probably cold, and I couldn’t go anywhere to check because I didn’t want anyone seeing me in this. I probably should have just told you McGonagall let me off for the night. Then you would have known and we could have had more time.”

Ron chuckled. “Hermione, we have the whole night ahead of us, and I'm so glad you’re here. And it’s a good thing you didn’t leave the room in this because I want you in this all to myself, though I’m about two seconds from ripping it off you,” Ron gave her a dark, wanting look then. Six weeks was way too long.

He always knew how to instantly make her feel better. “I was hoping you’d say that,” she said, giving her best seductive smile. Ron was on her in an instant, hands exploring her body and relishing in the feel of her against him. “Happy Valentine’s Day,” she said against his lips.  
“Happy Valentine’s Day, love,” Ron returned, becoming lost in the sexiness of his girlfriend.


	15. What Fred would have wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is more Weasley Sibling-centric

Post War: What Fred would have wanted.  
The funeral was a small affair. Well, it was meant to be just family and a few close friends, but countless people came out to pay their respects to Fred. It was overwhelming to say the least. And thank goodness for Kingsley and Professor McGonagall who helped gently move the guests along after the ceremony, so that the family and close friends could gather together without having to entertain others.

“If I have to hear one more bloody ‘I remember when’ story..” George was clearly over all the extra guests. “Do they really think it’s helping me feel better? That my mind isn’t constantly playing over my own ‘remember whens?’” It was clear to Hermione that he was still stuck very deeply in the anger phase of grief. Lee and Angelina tried to calm him, but it only made it worse as he threw his drink across the lawn. 

Ron and Ginny were staring blankly ahead, trying to be respectful and listen kindly to the remaining guests, but it was clear they weren’t really letting the words absorb. Ginny had silent tears running down her face, and Ron was clearly choking his back. It was the most emotion Hermione had seen from him since his initial dismay in the middle of the battle. Percy didn’t try and hide his tears, as Charlie was attempting to comfort him. Bill was being strong for the rest of his siblings as Fleur watched him carefully.

Hermione had to do something. She couldn’t bear to see them all like this. She knew that death was terrible, and mourning was necessary, but what Hermione really thought they needed now was some sort of hope. An idea came to her mind. She watched as the Weasley siblings all seemed to converge into their own circle, effectively shutting out the other guests. 

Harry looked over at her and Hermione motioned for him to join her. “I’ve been thinking…” she whispered her idea to Harry, who nodded.

“We’ll need a bit more help, though,” he looked over at Lee and Angelina, who were on the outskirts of the sibling circle and were watching George still.

Hermione headed into the house as Harry went over to get Lee and Angelina. Luckily, no one but Fleur seemed to notice the four of them make a quiet exit.

As the four converged in the kitchen, Hermione said, “This isn’t what Fred would want, is it?” They all shook their heads. “We need to get them laughing.” 

Lee nodded, “Fred was always one to make a joke in the most dire of situations..what are you thinking?”

“Can you get some of those fireworks and do you know how to set them off?” Hermione asked as Lee nodded.

“Be back in a jiff.” he said as he apparated on the spot.

“Now, I was also thinking some innocent muggle pranks, like a whoopie cushion or fly in a fake ice cube sort of thing.”

“I know right where to find those. There’s a muggle joke shop a few blocks from Diagon Alley. I’ll go grab that and be back soon.” Angelina left as quickly as Lee had.

“What else do you think, Harry?” Hermione said.

“I think that’ll be enough. If Angelina and Lee can get back soon, there’s one final blessing that’s going to be made in a half hour. We can plant the fake ice cubes in a few drinks and set the whoopie cushions under some of their seats when they stand for it.”

“Brilliant!” Hermione said, “And then Lee can set off the display a few minutes later. I hope he gets some good ones.”

Lee came back soon with his hands full. When Hermione and Harry filled him, he apparated to the edge of the property to get the display set up. Harry went with him to help, and Hermione waited for Angelina.

When Angelina returned, Hermione filled her in as well, and they set to work putting three set whoopie cushions in a bag, and they prepared six drinks, placing the random plastic ice cubes in two of the cups. They agreed to put the whoopie cushions under Ginny, Percy and Charlie’s chairs, and give Bill and Ron the fly ice cubes. 

It was nearly time, so they brought out the bag and drinks, handing them out carefully to each of the Weasley’s who looked appreciative. Kingsley cleared his throat and got everyone’s attention. Everyone stood for the final blessing, and Mr. Weasley thanked everyone for coming. Hermione could see Lee and Harry off in the distance. She planned to send up red sparks to let them know to start.

Angelina had stealthily set the whoopie cushions out and went back to sit next to George while Hermione stood next on edge of Ron and Ginny. When everyone went back to what they were doing before, the Weasley’s slowly began to sit as they sipped their drink.   
Ron flung his cup out in front of him when he saw the ice cube and yelped a loud, “What the fuck!” Percy and Charlie sat down and loud farting noises were heard from their chairs, only to be received by weird looks and ‘I didn’t do its’! 

Bill checked his own drink and saw the same fly in the ice cube prank, and for a moment it was mass chaos. None of them had any idea what was going on. George finally got up and picked up the fake ice cube that had ended up on the ground from Ron throwing it. “Fake fly in the ice cube?” George rolled his eyes. “Amateurs.”

“Well, that was weird,” Ginny said as she flopped down in her own chair, letting out a loud and long fart from her whoopie cushion. That did it. All of the Weasley siblings lost it in hysterics, realizing there had been an attempted prank on them. Hermione shot up the sparks as Fleur smirked knowingly and appreciatively at her and Angelina.

The Weasleys were looking around for the source of the pranks when Lee and Harry began shooting off the fireworks. In true Fred fashion, Lee had chosen all the ones that wrote out vulgar words in the sky, as well as a smattering of quidditch themed displays. The laughter continued, and even Mrs. Weasley couldn’t help but shake her head in amusement.

Harry and Lee made their way back over after the last firework was set off, and then joined Hermione and Angelina, who all swapped high fives. The sight was not lost on the Weasley siblings.

“It was you?” George cocked an eyebrow at them as he smiled his first genuine smile since the battle.

“We figured it’s what Fred would have wanted,” Hermione said as she grinned at the lot of them. 

Hugs were had all around, with a smattering of ‘thank yous’, and ‘I needed thats’. It wasn’t much, but it was a small step in the right direction for the healing family.


	16. A Moment Alone

Post War: A Moment Alone  
They were alone. Finally. It had only taken a couple weeks from being back from Australia for them to have more than two minutes of privacy in Ron’s attic bedroom. Everyone had gone to the shop to help George get ready for the grand reopening. His goal was to open at the beginning of August in anticipation of the Hogwarts students getting ready for a new term. 

Ron and Hermione were fully intending on helping out, but they needed to check on some things at her parent’s house before they headed over. No, really, they were going to go to her parent’s house, but first…

Ron shut the door to his bedroom, not bothering to lock it because no one was there anyways. They were a mess of limbs as they fumbled their way over to Ron’s bed, shedding clothes along the way.

“Missed you,” he said as they fell onto his bed and he slipped inside of her. “So tight..” he murmured into her mouth. They were still new at this, fairly inexperienced save for each other, and figuring out what the other liked and didn’t like. As much as they wanted to take it slow, they knew this had to be a quick shag because Mrs. Weasley would get suspicious if they didn’t show up within a certain time.

That was the trouble with not having a set agenda from day to day. They had no excuses to leave and be alone. He really needed to figure something out to remedy that. Ron shoved the thoughts from his mind and let the feel of her body consume him. He slowly worked his way in and out of her as he gradually picked up the pace.

Hermione moaned into his shoulder as he kissed her neck. Her throaty sounds edging him on more as his thrusts became more frantic. “Shit, Hermione, I’m gonna…” Ron said.

But then, they heard the door click open. Probably just the wind he thought as he let himself go. He froze mid-cum when he heard, “Now, where did Harry say that book was?”

It couldn’t be. His brother could not be in his room right now. Ron didn’t care that his bare arse was in the breeze for his brother to see. He was more concerned with making sure Hermione was covered.

“What the fuck, Percy! Get out!” Ron yelled.

“Ron? I thought you were-” Percy turned around and caught a glimpse of Ron’s backside, Hermione presumably blocked underneath him. “Oh, OH. You were- no, that can’t be-”

“GET OUT!” Ron bellowed.

Percy immediately covered his eyes and whipped around, “Right, Right!” he said as he ran out of the room and shut the door.

“He- he didn’t see me or anything did he?” Hermione whispered. She was mortified.

“No, I made sure I blocked you. But he got a nice show of my arse though.” He pulled out of her and grabbed his wand. He cleaned them off as they both began to put their clothes on.

There was a soft knock on the door. “Not now, Perce!” Ron could not believe he was still out there.

“Could you just bring me down the book on restorative magic when you’re- um- sorted? Harry said it was somewhere on the bookshelf.”

“Fine, just go downstairs, will you!” Ron was buckling his belt as Hermione was pulling her shirt over her head. 

“You know, we probably should have just waited until we got to my parent’s house like we planned,” Hermione said.

“We still can,” Ron said cheekily as he pulled his shirt over his head.

“We better get going.” Hermione rolled her eyes as she grabbed the book Percy was looking for. “Percy’s already been held up too long and your mum might get suspicious.” She looked back and winked at him as she opened the door.

Ron followed her down the stairs as she gave Percy the book. “You two should really have locked the door or something,” Percy admonished.

“Yeah, well you weren’t supposed to be home, now were you?” Ron retorted. “Er, please don’t tell Mum...I don’t want to have the talk again.”

“Again?” Percy looked at them. “Nevermind, I don’t want to know. Your secret’s safe with me as long as I don’t have to walk in on that again. Is it really so hard to contain yourselves?” His question was rhetorical as he turned to disapparate.

“We’d better get going too,” Hermione said, checking the time. 

Of everyone Ron thought might be the first to walk in on him and Hermione, Percy was certainly the last person he’d expected.


	17. Going Further

Post War: Going Further  
A few days after the funeral, Ron and Hermione were finishing lunch. Mrs. Weasley had retired up to her bedroom, while Harry and Ginny had disappeared to who knows where. 

Ron took Hermione’s hand. “Want to go for a walk?” Hermione nodded as Ron led her outside. This was the first time alone they’d really had since returning from Hogwarts. Sure, Hermione had been sleeping in the same bed as Ron, but that was more for the necessity and comfort in keeping the nightmares away. They were leaving for Australia in three days, so there was plenty to do to prepare for that.

They walked aimlessly, yet somehow ended up at the old treehouse Ron used to frequent in his youth. He gestured for her to climb up first, and followed her up the old wooden ladder. Hermione gave the inside of the structure a quick scourgify, ridding it of dead leaves and any unwelcome creatures that could interrupt their alone time. She sat down on the floor and Ron joined her.

“Are you nervous at all about leaving?” he asked her.

Hermione thought about his question. “I’m not nervous to go to Australia, but the lack of details is setting me on edge a bit.” She luckily had the forethought to send her parents to a particular city so that at least helped matters. And Kingsley had been working with the Australian ministry, so they had a place to stay, and resources to help in locating them. 

“I’m really glad you’re coming with me,” she said as she turned to him. His presence was a constant comfort to her. She couldn’t believe she’d actually thought about going without him.

“Told you, you’re not doing this alone.” Ron lifted his arm to place it around her shoulders and pulled her close to him.

“What do you mean by ‘this’? Australia?” She knew it was a loaded question, and they’d only just begun their relationship, but she’d known him for years. She trusted him without fault, so she expected his honesty now that they’d admitted how they felt to each other. 

“Well, yeah,” he said slowly. “But not just that, either.”

“What else?” Hermione chanced. She waived for his answer with baited breath.

“Everything, I guess. As long as you’ll have me.” Ron felt his ears become warm and he was sure they’d probably turned red. 

Hermione felt her heart lurch as she leaned into him. Her lips met his as she felt her heart beating out of her chest. They’d only had stolen moments for kisses here and there, and never enough time for an actual snog since after the battle. She just wanted to be able to explore their new relationship and finally, finally they could do that here.

He met her lips in kind, and they let the moment engulf them. The kiss became deeper and she opened her mouth slightly to let his tongue in. She followed his lead as his tongue danced with hers, and then she’d chanced a nibble on his bottom lip. She silently thanked those muggle magazines Lavender always kept on hand as she heard him groan into her mouth as his hand moved down to the hem of her shirt.

Ron stopped briefly and looked at her. “Is- is this okay?” he asked, alluding to the hand that wanted to explore under her shirt. Hermione nodded. She honestly had no idea what to expect, but she knew she wanted to feel him touching her. Of course, there wasn’t much there compared to what he’d probably felt with Lavender and her full bosom.

Hermione hadn’t realized she’d turned her head away from him in disgust of the thought that had crept into her mind. “Are you sure?” Ron looked concerned.

“Yes…” she said.

“But?”

“But what?”

“You may not have said it but I can hear that there’s more you want to say..” Ron said. “Please tell me. I don’t want to do anything you’re uncomfortable with.” He placed his hand under her chin and tilted her face up to look at him.

“It’s silly, really,” Hermione said, attempting to shrug it off. Ron’s stern, but caring look told her she needed to elaborate. There’s just- There’s not much there compared to-”

“Don’t,” Ron stopped her. “Don’t compare yourself to her. Or anyone. You’re beautiful.” He kissed her. “And for what it’s worth, what I’m feeling now? It never felt like that. I- Hermione, I love you. I’ve never felt like this before. I don’t think I’ll ever feel this way with anyone else either. I’m not just saying it to say it or to pressure you into anything. I mean it, I’ve felt this way for a while now…” This wasn’t the way he’d intended to tell her that for the first time, but it felt right.

Hermione searched his face, but she knew without a doubt that he was telling the truth. And all of a sudden it didn’t matter how far he’d gone with Lavender anymore. He only had eyes for her, and his heart belonged to her as well. She knew that now. “I love you, too,” she whispered as she looked into his eyes. “I’m just- I’m not that experienced and you’ll- I’ll need help learning.” 

“We’ll learn together,” Ron said lovingly. Ron pulled her in gently as he reignited their previous snog. 

Hermione pressed into him as what started out as a tender, gentle kiss progressed into a heated snog. Her heart began racing faster as she felt a sort of heat pool into her stomach. She wanted him to touch her, so she bravely guided his hand back down to the hem of her shirt, and pulled her shirt up and over his hand. Then, she somehow managed to reposition her body over his so she was straddling his lap. She could feel something hard press against her leg and, Oh my god is that his… Feeling him against her gave her the confidence to keep moving forward.

She felt Ron’s hand gently rise up against her stomach and settled over her bra. Hermione shook her head against his and said, “You can go under,” against his lips. 

“I- I can?” he asked as she nodded. 

Slowly, he slipped his hand down so he could slide underneath her bra. As he cupped her breast she felt his hot breath against her mouth as he moaned slightly, and his erection strained harder against her leg. “You’re brilliant, you are,” he whispered to her. They stayed like that for a few more minutes as Ron continued to explore her upper half until they heard a frantic Mrs. Weasley calling for them.

“Shite,” Ron muttered as they reluctantly broke apart.

“We’d better get back,” Hermione said sadly.

“Yeah, I’m gonna, er, need a minute, though,” Ron said.

“Oh, okay.” Hermione couldn’t help but think of what was to come when they were in Australia. They’d be staying in the same room, after all, and based on how amazing that felt, she knew she wanted to do more. She wanted it all with him.

She kissed his cheek, and said, “Thank you,” as she made her way to the ladder.

Hermione caught the lopsided grin he flashed her and couldn’t help but smile back. “It’s a shame Mum had to wake up and call for us…” he said as he got up to follow her.

“Yeah, but we’ll have all the time in the world in a few day’s time,” Hermione winked at him.

And for the millionth time, Ron silently thanked Merlin that they’d both made it out of the war alive.


	18. To Say it Out Loud

Post War: To Say it Out Loud  
“We’re never going to find them!” Hermione said in dismay. They’d been in Australia for four days. Phone books and city maps and various other documents littered the desk in their hotel room. Ron was sitting on the bed watching Hermione start to spiral out of control.

“Hermione, come here, it’s going to be alright. Come sit with me. Please?” Ron tried to coax her.

She did come sit next to him but she sat in a huff with tears welling up in her eyes. “How can you say it’s going to be alright? This is a near impossible task! Forty dental practices in the city alone, but then what if they settled in a suburb? What if they decided not to be dentists here at all?! I’ve lost my parents. I just know it. How am I supposed to go about my life knowing they’re out there somewhere and I was never able to make things right?” She lost all control now as she began sobbing uncontrollably.

Ron put his arm around her. He needed to take her mind off things. He held her for a while before finally deciding on what to say. “Hermione, I know what this feels like. Like all hope is lost. I’ve been there. I know it doesn’t seem like it, but it will be okay.”

Hermione sniffled and was able to calm herself at his words. “What do you mean?” she asked him.

Ron took a deep breath. He wasn’t sure if now was the right time or not, but it felt like it, and he needed to be honest with her. “When I- when I left, it felt like this. I couldn’t live with myself for abandoning you. I was just as obsessed with finding you as you are with finding your parents. And I had all these self doubts that were racked in the back of my mind that I had to try and stamp out.”

“W-what kind of self doubts?” Hermione looked at him then. He’d successfully distracted her. 

Ron hung his head low, steeling himself for the confession he was about to make. “About how you didn’t need me. That I was just extra baggage to carry around.”

She gave him a concerned look. “Why would you think that? Of course we needed you!”

“I know that now, but the locket-. Hermione the locket really got inside my head. It twisted everything. It latched onto these small fears, like the one about you and Harry being better off without me, and it amplified it.”

“It did?” she asked sincerely.

“Did it not talk to you at all?” Ron asked.

“Well, it did put me in a really bad mood sometimes. I guess now that you say it, the locket did try to sow some self-doubts in my head, but I was always able to distract myself away from it..” Hermione looked to the side as she recalled the locket’s effect on her.

“Oh.” Ron said. He was trying not to let himself overthink the fact that he’d been affected most. Hermione picked up on it because she said,

“No, Ron, you aren’t any weaker because of it! You’d been injured, and the lack of food wasn’t helping, and you had your entire family to worry about. There was probably so much going on in your head that it was easy for the locket to latch itself to something.”

He appreciated her words. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“Did it say anything else?” she pressed gently.

Ron looked at her then, as if trying to convey all the hurt and damage it had caused without having to verbalize it.

She took his hands in hers. “You can tell me. Please, I want to know. I don’t want you to carry it alone.”

He inhaled slowly, and then exhaled. “It told me that you and Harry were better together. That I meant nothing to you compared to him. It knew I always felt pushed aside, that I was least loved by my family. By Harry. By you.” Ron looked away from her in shame.

Hermione reached up and turned his back to her. “Nothing could be farther from the truth. You have to know how much your family loves you, and Harry-”

“I know that now,” Ron cut her off. “I do, really.”

“You’ve always been the one I’ve loved most in my life. In this magical world. I don’t want to imagine it without you.”

Ron leaned in and kissed her. “I love you more than you know. It nearly broke me to think you didn’t feel the same. I’d always hoped…”

“I know. Me too. I’m so glad we’ve stopped being stupid,” she chanced a brief chuckle.

They sat there holding each other. Hermione leaned into his chest, relishing in his warmth. “We’ll find them, you know.” Ron told her as he kissed her forehead. “I know it seems impossible, but I’ve been researching tracking spells, and if you don’t have any luck by the end of the week, I think we should try it.”

“Thank you,” Hermione said. “I’m so glad you’re here with me.”

“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.”


	19. The First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is an immediate continuation of To Say it Out Loud

Post War: First Time

“What do you say we go out and get some dinner?” Ron asked Hermione. They’d had a trying day. Hermione was stressed from hitting dead ends and feeling hopeless, and Ron felt emotionally drained after confiding in her with the story of the locket. It was all worth it because it helped her feel like she wasn’t alone, and that not all hope was lost.

“I’d like that,” Hermione said with a grateful smile. “I packed us a couple pairs of nicer clothes in case we wanted to go out. Just let me freshen up first.”

So Hermione got in the shower, and then proceeded to get ready after, wanting to look nice for what was going to be their first ‘real’ date. Ron did the same, and Hermione browsed the ‘things to do’ brochures to find a place to go.

They settled on a quaint Italian style restaurant that luckily wasn’t busy. They’d decided to splurge on both an appetizer and dessert because why not? The war was over, they were together, and they could finally do the normal things that eighteen year olds did. Ron and Hermione were enjoying their entrees quietly when Hermione looked up from her Spaghetti Pomodoro. 

Her eyes became soft as she noticed the man he’d become before her and was overtaken by a surge of affection and love. She’d always loved him and had been in love with him for years now, but this feeling, this surge of overwhelming love and need and want, hit her full force. Tonight’s the night, she thought to herself. 

“What are you staring at?” Ron had noticed her watching him as he looked up from his own nearly empty plate of Chicken Parmesan. 

It was enough to bring Hermione out of the place she’d slipped in her mind, where she was imagining their bodies intertwined and connected. “Oh, nothing,” Hermione said.

Ron gave her a look that clearly said, ‘I don’t believe you’ but went back to his plate, so Hermione did, too. They finished soon enough and Ron asked her, “So what are you thinking for dessert?”

Hermione contemplated the dessert menu on the table for a moment before she said, “ I think we should take dessert back to the hotel with us.”

“Oh, yeah? Any particular reason? I’m not letting you go back to work if that’s what you’re planning on. We’ve done enough for one day.”

“What? No, I wasn’t planning on that.” Hermione bit her lip as she thought about the other things she’d been thinking about instead. “I’m thinking of tiramisu by the way.”

The look was not lost on Ron. Hermione had this look about her face that he wasn’t used to seeing since their relationship was so new. He didn’t entirely understand what it meant, but he could feel the love pouring off of her, and he wanted to know what she was thinking. So he said, “Dessert to go sounds fine. I want to try one of those cannoli things.”

So they requested their desserts be packaged for later and paid their bill. It was a nice, quiet walk back to their hotel, albeit a little chilly. They entered the hotel and walked to the lift, smiling at the front desk service on their way. No one else had entered with them, and after Hermione had pressed the button and the door shut, she couldn’t wait any longer.

She pounced on him so quickly that Ron was not prepared and almost dropped the bag in his hands. He was so overcome with her sudden display of affection that he hadn’t bothered to ask what brought it on. The lift dinged, which caused them to break apart as they exited. Hermione grabbed his hand and walked them quickly to their room. She fumbled trying to get the key card out and into the access point, and once inside she locked the door and discreetly cast nonverbal privacy spells while Ron was placing the desserts in the mini fridge. 

Once their coats were shed, Hermione all but jumped on him then, but this time Ron was ready for her, and caught her in his arms as they embraced in a passionate snog right there in the middle of the room. “What brought this about?” he asked as he finally pulled away.

“I love you, and I- Ron, I want you,” she said shyly. “I want to do...I want to have sex with you.”

Ron peered into her eyes, looking for her sincerity. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I don’t care how far you went with-”

“I didn’t. We didn’t.”

Hermione was taken aback. She’d never been able to be up front and ask him. And Ron had always made mention implying they didn’t but never outright said it. “You-?”

“No, I promise. I couldn’t do that to her, not when I knew my heart didn’t actually belong to her in the first place.”

Hermione didn’t wait any longer as her lips found his and he walked them over to bed, setting her down gently. She began to undress herself, showing him how serious she truly was about this, and talking her lead, he started to do the buttons on his own shirt. They both undressed down to their undergarments, and Ron couldn’t help but admire the view in front of him.

“Merlin, you are so beautiful.” The sincerity behind his voice would have been enough to do her in. He leaned over her and began kissing her slowly and tenderly then. He’d heard from enough of his brothers that first times were always awkward and clumsy, but he didn’t care. She was with the girl he was meant to be with, and they’d figure it out.

Hermione arched into him and Ron slipped his hand under her to unclasp her bra. It took him a few tries, and some awkward laughter before it finally came free. She slipped it off and discarded it on the ground. He pressed his body into her and was reminded that that feeling would never get old. Ron’s erection was pressed firmly into Hermione’s leg, and he heard her let out a small whimper as she moved her hand down to feel it. 

She looked up at him quickly and asked, “Can I?”

“Course,” Ron said as he nodded. She grazed her hand along his length over his pants and looked back up at him in amazement? 

“Can I...see?” Hermione asked him shyly. If it wasn’t for the fact that Ron was in shock that all this was happening he probably would have let out a laugh at her shyness. He reached to pull his pants down, and just like that he was naked in front of her. She must have registered the look of realization on his face because she reached to pull her own knickers down.

And Hermione was naked in front of him. Her hand had moved back to his penis as she stared at him. He was nonplussed as he was taking in the sight of her own bare body in front of him. It was better than his dreams. How had he managed to get this lucky to have her here right now? He hoped it would always be like this. Always be her here with him. He didn’t want anyone else.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Ron asked her again as Hermione nodded, meeting his eyes again. Ron reached down to grab his wand and perform the spell. He leaned in to kiss her before he said, I’ll go slow if you’re ready?” She nodded again.

So Ron carefully moved over her, guiding himself to her. He stopped just before he was about to enter her. Holy fuck we’re really doing this, he thought. “I love you, Hermione.”

“I love you, too.” She trusted him completely. He saw it in her eyes and he hoped she could see the same in his. He looked back down to guide himself and slowly entered her. She gasped audibly at the size and feel of him for the first time. “Are you okay?” he asked. He didn’t want to hurt her.

“Yes, it’s just...you’re so big,” Hermione said, her eyes wide.

Ron chuckled, “I’ll take that as a compliment.” Nothing like an awkward conversation as you’re pushing yourself into your girlfriend for the first time. 

As he moved in further, the sensation of it all almost did him in. She was so warm and wet and tight that Ron almost lost all train of thought. He kept moving slowly until he was fully in her. “How does that feel?”

“Good,” she said. He started moving slowly at first, watching her face for any signs of discomfort. She could sense his hesitation. “I’m okay, Ron, really. You can go a little faster.”

So Ron picked up the pace a bit and Hermione became a bit braver as she started meeting his thrusts. It wasn’t very long before Ron knew he was reaching his climax. “Hermione...Hermione, I’m gonna,” he said before he came into her. It was a feeling unlike any other, and now he knew why people always talked so highly of it. 

Ron collapsed onto her, feeling her body against his as he was still inside of her as he kissed her. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.” Hermione said. 

Ron slowly slipped out of her as Hermione grabbed her wand and cleaned them up. She moved then to pull the covers back and got in, Ron joining her. He pulled her into his arms as she cuddled close. It was only then that he realized he didn’t pleasure her the way he was supposed to. 

“Hermione, I’m sorry I should have- you should have, too.” He shook his head at his mistake, but Hermione stopped him.

“It’s okay. I didn’t need to, not this time anyway.”

“But you still-”

“Ron, it was perfect. We have all the time in the world for that now,” she smiled lovingly at him.

He still felt bad, but Hermione was right. It was perfect because he was with her. It was clumsy, and fast, and lacked passion as all first times probably did. Everyone went through that right of passage, and now that they were there, they had all the time in the world to explore and learn the intricacies of each other, and Ron knew that it’d only continue to get better from there.


	20. A New Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Ron and George Sibling Fic

Post War: A New Partner  
It was a busy, yet successful reopening day at Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes. George had been occupied with making sure customers were happy and finding everything they needed, and monitoring his staff members. Things were very strange not having Fred there. He was always the one with the big ideas, and George was the one to make things work. Luckily, George still had the list that contained their dreams of upcoming products that he’d be able to develop in the future. 

George had closed and locked the door after the last of the staff members had left for the day, and he took a deep breath, knowing he’d need to go check inventory and see what would need to be restocked before opening tomorrow. When he got to the room, however, he noticed that the lights were on, and Ron was still there taking care of it.

There was an immense wave of appreciation that flooded through George then for his younger brother. After Fred had died, all of his other family members were suffocating. Constantly asking if he was okay, checking in on him to make sure he was alright. Attempting to keep him busy so he didn’t have to think about it. George hated every second of all of it. Sometimes you just needed some time alone, and Ron always left him alone.

It wasn’t like Ron was ignoring him, it was actually quite the opposite. Ron would do things that George didn’t even realize needed to be done to help his brother out, like right now. Sometimes Ron would see him with the open bottle of firewhiskey and grab a glass to join him. He was the silent helper that George didn’t know he needed.

“That was always Fred’s responsibility, you know,” George said as he entered the room and sat on the edge of the table he and Fred spent countless hours creating new products at.

“I remember,” Ron said without looking up. “He’d always said how much you hated it.”

“You don’t have to do it,” George told him.

“I don’t mind,” Ron told him. “I like this sort of work, too.”

George sat there quietly while Ron continued working through the list. When Ron got through the page he looked up at his brother. “Hermione was telling me about this thing in the muggle world, called a computer I think. There are programs to help you keep track of how much there is of one item, and will tell you when you’re getting low, so you don’t have to go through and do this manually every night. She’d be more than willing to help you out with it.”

“Sounds interesting. Who would run it though? She’s going back to Hogwarts soon.” George asked him, always seeing the hole in the idea.

“Reckon I could learn it. Probably wouldn’t be too hard. You could always hire a Muggleborn, too. They’d be able to help when I’m not here.”

George contemplated his brother and an idea formed in his head. “You know, I could use a new partner for the shop….” Ron looked up at him in disbelief, and George could tell exactly what he was thinking. “It’s not like you’d replace Fred or anything, but you’re good with that sort of stuff like he was. I’ll need someone to help with the books and the stuff I really could care less about. It would give me more time to create new products when I’m ready to get back into it.”

“I just committed to the Aurors…” Ron said pensively. George could tell he didn’t want to let him down.

“Maybe it doesn’t have to be full time at first. You said yourself, Hermione can help with the puter or whatever, and that sort of stuff wouldn’t be something I’d need you for all the time. I know the Aurors have always been your dream, and I’m not trying to take you away from that.”

“Would you pay me?” Ron raised an eyebrow as he asked him.

George burst out laughing. He was genuinely laughing. “Of course I would! I’m not that bad.”

Ron gave him a look, remembering when he was on the receiving end of countless pranks, whether he wanted to be or not. “I had to ask..”

“I know, I know. So what d’ya think?” George asked.

“I think we could work something out.” In fairness, Ron was eager to start making his own money, and with Hermione going to Hogwarts for a full year, he’d also need something else to keep him busy so he wasn’t trying to sneak into the castle every other day to see her.

“Brilliant,” George said smiling. They both knew how rare an occurrence that was lately.

“Thanks, George,” Ron said as he set the clipboard down. “That’s all set. I marked out what needs to be restocked in the morning.”

“Nah, thank you, Ron.” George said sincerely.

“For what?” Ron said.

“Just...knowing what I needed, I guess. Including all this.”

“It’s nothing. I can tell how annoyed you get when the family starts smothering...I get it,” Ron shrugged his shoulders. “Want to get going? I’m starving.”

“For food or Hermione?” George asked with a wicked grin on his face. Ron walked by him towards the floo without responding. It was good to have a small part of the old George back.


	21. The Retelling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romione's there, but not really a Romione centric story. Still post war though!

Post War: The Retelling  
“So, er, yeah, I think that’s everything,” Harry said. “Unless Ron and Hermione wanted to add anything?” He looked at them, and they both quietly shook their heads ‘no.’ 

The trio had decided that it was time to tell them everything. As far back as Harry’s lessons with Dumbledore in sixth year. Harry had assumed that they knew the details of the Triwizard tournament, and everything else that had happened before sixth year. They were sitting with Molly and Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Percy, George Kingsley, and Professor McGonagall. Ginny was at Harry’s side, having already been privy to most of the information.

“If I could jut in?” Bill asked. Ron gave him a death glare. They’d purposefully left out that Ron had left. It honestly wasn’t important to the retelling anyways. “You really glossed over the whole Malfoy Manor bit. We honestly thought Hermione was dead when you brought her in.”

“That’s not important to the main part of the story,” Hermione tried to argue.

“Like hell it’s not!” Bill defended. “You were tortured, Hermione, and honestly if it wasn’t for Fleur’s background in Healing, you could very well be dead! The three of you were a complete mess. Starving to death, Ron couldn’t think straight when you weren’t conscious and Harry dug a grave by hand to bury Dobby! I still don’t know how you three were lucky enough to make it out of there alive.”

“Is this what the nightmares have been about?” Mrs. Weasley looked horrified. 

Hermione nodded her head ever so lightly before she collapsed into Ron.

“My dear, you poor children,” Mrs. Weasley was left speechless, tears in her eyes and shaking her head quickly from side to side.

“We’re of age, Mum. All of us,” Ron defended.

“Barely,” Arthur cut in, “and only for the past year, that’s not including everything else you’ve fought for your entire Hogwarts career.”

Professor McGonagall got up suddenly. “I will be right back,” and she grabbed a handful of floo powder as she stepped into the fireplace. There was no time for her to explain as she whooshed herself back to Hogwarts. Stepping out into her office, she rounded on the sleeping portrait of Dumbledore.

“How could you?!” she cried. “They were children! We were supposed to look after them! Not once does it sound like they ever had a normal childhood during their years here. How am I supposed to look Molly and Arthur in the eye after seeing everything their son has been through? Albus, what were you thinking?” Minerva wanted to keep shouting at him. 

Dumbledore opened his eyes to take the berating, but did not speak right away. Finally, he said, “I do not wish to argue about the decisions I made surrounding Harry. In retrospect, some of my decisions may not have been the best, but it needed to be done, Minerva. It had to be Harry.”

“But the Order could have helped! If only we’d known-” she tried to argue.

Dumbledore shook his head. “If too many people were working toward finding them, Voldemort would have been tipped off. It would have never been a successful mission.”

“I still don’t know how they managed to find everything! Do you know how many times they almost died? And if it wasn’t by the hand of a death eater, it surely would have been from starvation!”

“I understand your frustration, and why you’re upset, but you must look at the present, and now future. Those three have a future now. They are going to need help acclimating to a world that they do not constantly have to save,” Dumbledore said.

Minerva let his words sink in. “This isn’t over, Albus,” she said as she returned to the fireplace. A few moments later and she was back at the Burrow.

“I’m sorry, please excuse my rudeness.” They were all eyeing her strangely. “I needed to have a word with Albus’ portrait,” she admitted. “Molly, Arthur, I don’t even know how to begin to apologize.”

“There’s nothing to apologize for, Minerva,” Arthur said.

“Nonsense! They were under our protection at Hogwarts and yet look at everything that still managed to happen.”

“Professor McGonagall,” Ron spoke up, “with all due respect, we would have done this regardless. At least Harry would have, and Hermione and I made the decision a long time ago to always stick by his side. We made that choice. Sure, Dumbledore manipulated some things, but he ultimately knew what needed to be done.”

Hermione nodded, “And even if we didn’t understand at first, it all came to fruition in the end.”

“He’s gone, Professor. We did it. It’s okay, really,” Harry told her.

Minerva pursed her lips at Harry. She still wasn’t happy about it, but ultimately was honored that the three of them trusted her enough to be one of the few who knows the whole story.


	22. The Whole Nine Yards

The Whole Nine Yards  
Hermione joined Ron in the sitting room along with her parents. They’d just finished dinner after helping Mr. and Mrs. Granger settle in after returning home from Australia. There was a lot of work to be done to bring the home back to what it was before they’d relocated, but many hands made light work. Mr. Granger was busy setting up the television so they could relax and watch a show before calling it a night. 

Mrs. Granger entered from upstairs carrying a couple of books. “Here, Ron, I found what you were looking for in the attic,” she said as she walked over to hand them to him. “Hermione, I must say, I’m still not fond of magic, but what you did to preserve everything by hiding the space was really excellent work.”

“Thanks, Mum. What were you getting up there?” She peered over at the books Ron was holding. “Oh, no, no, no!” she said as she tried to take them from him.

“Come on, Hermione! It’s only fair. I didn’t put up a fight when Mum handed you my baby book!” Ron said, holding them close to his chest.

“But that was only one book! You have three of mine!” Hermione argued.

“Fine. Mrs. Granger, which of these three would you recommend?” Ron asked with a wicked grin on his face.

Mrs. Granger looked over to review the books she’d just given him. “I’d say the pink one in the center. That’s her baby book. It covers her first year.” So Ron gently placed the other two to the side and opened up the book Mrs. Granger suggested. 

The very first picture was of Hermione in a muggle hospital, her eyes squished shut and wrapped in a swaddle. She had a full head of dark, curly hair. Ron couldn’t help but let out a chuckle. “I should have known you’d have a whole head of hair from birth,” he said as he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

Hermione shook her head in slight embarrassment. “I never had a chance, really,” she muttered.

“Hermione, your hair is beautiful. So many people would love to have hair like that,” her mother admonished.

“Maybe if they could tame it, they would.” Hermione said as Ron continued flipping through pages. 

Her pictures were all very similar to his, including all of her firsts, but also had many pictures of trips and outings scattered throughout. They’d taken pictures of her at museums, restaurants, ice cream shops, her first appointments, and detailed depictions of when each of her baby teeth came in. All of those muggle places fascinated him. As Ron was flipping through, he couldn’t help but wonder how much like Hermione their own daughter would look if they had one someday. Would he and Hermione take their kids to those same places?

He paused for a moment, realizing what he’d just thought about. They hadn’t really talked about what the future would bring for him, but he knew he wanted all of that with her. Marriage, house, kids, maybe a few pets. The whole nine yards.

Ron realized he was at the end of the book and gently shut it, placing it on the pile with the others. “Thanks for getting those out for me, Mrs. Granger,” he said gratefully. He then excused himself from the room and Hermione watched him go with concern.

He walked upstairs under the premise of using the loo, but found himself in Hermione’s room, where he looked around at the objects that consisted of her muggle life. His thoughts of hope and a future suddenly vanished as doubt and worry began to creep into his mind. What if she decided she’d want to leave the magical world? Or, what if she wanted to stay, but raise her kids as muggles? Could Ron adapt to that life in order to stay with her? He tried to tell himself how ridiculous it all sounded, but he couldn’t shake it.

“Ron? Is everything alright?” Hermione came in to see him sitting on her bed, staring at her bookcase.

“What? Oh, yeah, everything’s fine.” he said, trying to sound convincing.

“I knew my baby picture’s would scare you away. I tried to warn you-”

“Hermione, really? That’s not it at all! You were a cuter baby than I was.”

“Absolutely not!” she argued. He gave her a look. “Well, then why else would you have come up here?”

“I just started thinking about things and needed a moment.” Ron said, trying to be vague.

“What sorts of things?” she asked him.

“It’s nothing…”

“Ron,” Hermione went to sit next to him. “Please tell me?”

“It’s silly, really. Just seeing you as a baby and wondering whether…” he trailed off.

“Whether what?”

“Whether our kids would look more like you or me. Y’know, if you wanted them...with me...if we make it that-” Ron was cut off when Hermione’s lips crashed into his.

When they broke apart, she searched his eyes. “You- you really want that? With me?” she asked hopefully.

“I mean, yeah. You’re it for me, Hermione. It’s always been you,” he said quietly.

“Same for me,” she met his gaze. He leaned in and kissed her gently, putting all of the emotion he felt into that one kiss. He knew they shouldn’t do any more, not with her parents downstairs when they were expected to return, but he wanted to show her how he felt. How she made him feel.

When he pulled away, he said, “We should probably get back, you know. Don’t want your parents thinking I’m taking advantage of you somehow. Maybe I can sneak a peek at one of those other books.”

“You’re right,” she said with a smile. I guess I could let you take a look at one more,” she stood up and held out her hand for him to join her. It all felt so right, and he hoped the feeling would never change.


	23. Late Night Delivery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut

Late Night Delivery  
It was late on a Saturday evening in mid-October. Hermione was miserable, sitting in her Head Girl dormitory and staring at the work on her desk. She was two weeks ahead in all her classes, and couldn’t fathom continuing. She picked up one of the books on her bookshelf to read for leisure. She couldn’t remember ever having much time to read for leisure in her previous six years here.

Her thoughts drifted to Ron. Again. She missed him terribly. She kept steeling herself, saying she could do this, she could get through it, but there was such a gaping hole in her life here where he was absent. Ginny, Dean and Luna were doing an alright job in the friendship department, but tonight she just wanted to be despondent on her own. She’d already written to him three times this week, and she contemplated writing again, when there was a soft tap on her window.

Maybe Pig was back with his return letter. When she walked over and looked out, though, she couldn’t see anything in the darkness. Her face fell as she turned around to return to her four poster bed. Then the tapping happened again, and Hermione turned around once more. This time she thought she saw a flash of something, so she went over and opened the window. She gripped her wand in her hand just in case.

“Hermione! It’s me! I’m under Harry’s cloak, move out of the way so I can fly in,” came a voice that sounded like Ron’s.

“Ron?” Hermione said as she backed out of the way. She felt a whoosh of air against her skin and heard a thud on her floor where he landed. Ron took off the cloak, setting it on her desk chair and propped his broom up against her desk. “Ron! What are you doing here?” Hermione said. She couldn’t believe it. 

“I missed you,” Ron said as he caught her in his arms. “Your letters were getting more and more dismal this week.”

“It’s been awful without you. I thought I could get through it, but it’s getting worse,” Hermione admitted. “I’m getting to the point where I want to ask McGonagall if there’s a way I can get ahead in my studies and graduate early.”

Ron took her by the shoulders and pushed her away so he could look her in the eyes. “Do you think that could actually be an option? What about being Head Girl?”

“It’s worth a shot. I can’t say I care as much about it as I thought I would. Maybe if it was last year and everything was normal..” she stepped away to shut the window as the chill in the air was filling the room. 

“Well, I’ll support you no matter what you decide, love,” Ron said. He walked over and sat on her bed. “Is it just me or is your bed softer than the ones in the dorms?”

“You’re probably just imagining things,” she said as she joined him. “How’d you get off of Auror training? I thought you had a strict schedule.”

“Well, yeah, we’re on for seven days, then off for three. I typically help George on my off days, but if I can sneak in once every ten days to spend a night with you, I’d say that’s worth it. Especially if future Hogsmeade weekends don’t line up.”

“You mean, I get you for the whole night?” she asked him as he nodded.

“If you’ll have me,” he said leaning in ever so slightly.

“I could get in a lot of trouble if I got caught,” she said pensively, leaning an inch or two closer to his face.

“Then I guess it depends if it’s a risk you’re willing to take,” Ron challenged with a smirk on his face. He watched Hermione pick up her wand to lock and silence her door. She set her wand on her nightstand as she looked back at him, a coy smile playing on her lips.

“I wouldn’t be a very good Gryffindor if I played it safe, now, would I?” Hermione said, shooting him the most seductive look she could muster. 

Ron was over the playful game they were playing as he closed the gap between them and placed a searing kiss on her lips. Hermione grabbed the front of shirt, pulling him closer to her, moaning into his mouth. His hands eagerly found the hem of her shirt as he slid them up to feel her bare skin. Hermione responded in kind as she pressed her hips into him as he laid her down on the bed and covered her with his own body.

Six weeks was far too long. They’d both been strong because they had to be, and now Ron didn’t want to waste any more time as he pulled her shirt up over her head and tossed it to the ground. He did the same with his own as Hermione slid off her skirt and then moved to unbutton his trousers. Ron shed them quickly and they were left in their undergarments.

Hermione pushed him forcefully off her and got up to pull the covers back and then pushed Ron down so she could be on top. As if he wasn’t hard before, he was now straining in his pants at Hermione’s sudden bossiness. “Going all Head Girl on me, are you?” he asked.

“That depends, do you like it?” Hermione said, biting her bottom lip. 

He bucked his hips into her and said, “You tell me,” as he pulled her down onto him. They kissed each other fiercely before their lips started to explore other parts of their bodies. Ron unclasped the hook of her bra, and then Hermione moved down his body to pull down his pants. 

When his length sprang free, she gave him a devilish grin before taking him in her mouth. It wasn’t something they got to do often, but Hermione was determined to make the most of this time as she took him in as far as she could go while she cupped his balls with the hand that wasn’t propping her up. It was all Ron could do to prevent himself from closing his eyes so he could watch his gorgeous woman pleasure him in the most perfect way. Her hand moved to the base of his dick, stroking him as she moved her mouth up and down him. 

He needed to stop her before he came right then and there. “Hermione, c’mere,” he breathed. She gave him one more hard suck before she released him from her mouth and went back to him. Ron pulled her knickers down and discarded them on the pile with the rest of the clothes. 

Hermione lowered herself on top of Ron and gasped as Ron let out a soft moan. “You’re tighter than I remember. Feels so good,” he said without thinking as Hermione tried to suppress her smile. 

“Well, it has been a while,” as she leaned over him. Ron’s hands grabbed her hips as he started thrusting. The sudden force caught Hermione off guard as she let out a soft moan. “Ohhh, Ron,” she said breathily.

She relished in the feeling of being connected with him as her lips found his and she met each thrust in kind, the warmth pooling in her center as she rode him. It didn’t take long for the feeling to build up, and soon she heard Ron say, “Mione,” against her lips and she knew he was about to come. Egging him on, she bit his bottom lip and sucked hard as she felt him release into her. 

As they came down off the high, she looked at him seriously for a moment. “I hope you weren’t kidding when you suggested visiting every time you had an offstretch.”

“Not at all. I’m already planning the next one,” he smiled against her shoulder as she slowly moved off of him and got her wand to clean them up. Hermione returned to the bed and into his arms.

“I was hoping you’d say that. It might make the time until the Christmas hols a bit more bearable. Thank you for surprising me. I really needed you tonight,” she said.

“I need you just as much, love. At least we’re closer to June now than we were in September,” Ron said optimistically.

“It’s still too far away for my liking,” Hermione said. She’d made up her mind that she was going to ask McGonagall about the possibility of graduating early.


	24. Misreading the Signs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron and Hermione still aren't together a month after the war. Tensions are a bit high as Hermione prepares to leave for Australia.

Post War:   
They were at the Hog’s Head. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and George. It was early June, and Hermione didn’t know what to do anymore. She figured the immense grief and loss of Fred was more than Ron could handle, so she chalked their stalemate of a relationship to that. It’d been a month and he hadn’t said anything about the kiss during the battle, and Hermione wanted to give him the space he needed to try and recover from everything that had happened.

Hell, she needed time herself to process everything. To figure out what it meant to be alive now. And to make a plan to find her parents. She was leaving in a week. It took a while to create a plan and to obtain help from the Ministry to get there without giving away what exactly she’d done. Ron had mentioned wanting to go with her a while back. Once. Only once. She’d mentioned the plans to him earlier that day and he didn’t really respond. 

She wanted him to go with her, but didn’t want to force him into going if he felt like he needed to be home. Maybe Harry would go. Or even Ginny. No, Mrs. Weasley would never allow that. So, she’d go alone if she had to. Hermione was sure she could figure out how to work alone again. After all, that’s what she’d spent the first twelve years of her life doing. 

Her physical wounds from the war had finally healed. Even the nightmares were becoming less and less. But she still hurt. Her heart hurt so much from thinking and hoping they’d finally been on the brink of something. She’d kissed him. He’d kissed her. Not to mention all those stolen moments at Shell Cottage where it felt like there was a heavy wave of something unspoken between them, and the hope that just maybe they could have something more. 

Hermione was abruptly brought back to the present when she heard giggling coming from the other side of Ron. Some witch had come over to their table. Hermione was used to that. They couldn’t really go anywhere without being recognized, but Aberforth was normally pretty good about keeping people away. But this girl, she was...she was...coming onto Ron. Flirting with him. And Ron was actually smiling, and laughing. He was playing into it like she wasn’t even there. Like she didn’t mean a damn thing to him.

It made Hermione sick. She didn’t notice the concerned looks that Harry and Ginny were giving her, and even George was looking at Ron, questioning what he was playing at. The girl finally slipped Ron a piece of paper and walked away to join her friends. Ron turned back to the rest of the group and noticed them looking at him. 

“What?” he asked them.

“What do you mean what?” George retorted. “What was all that about?”

“She just wanted to thank us for everything we did in the battle. You know, how we saved the world and all?”

“Then why was she only talking to you?” Ginny asked her brother.

“Does it really matter? It was nothing,” Ron said.

Hermione couldn’t hold it in any longer. “It was NOT nothing. She clearly wanted more than to come over here and thank you. Maybe you should go join her and her friends, since she clearly wants to go home with you tonight.” Harry opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it. Ginny and George watched silently, hoping their brother wouldn’t do something stupid. 

“Oh, come off it, Hermione! I can get attention, too, you know.” Ron scoffed.

“And what exactly is that supposed to mean?” she asked as she glared at him.

“Like I haven’t noticed how blokes swooned over you the last time we went out in Muggle London?” Ron shot back. 

Hermione looked at him and tried to think of what he was referring to. She remembered some guys cat calling her as they were walking down the road, and then one tried to buy her a drink, but she politely declined and dismissed him. She never even acted like she was interested. How could he even compare that to what was happening now?

“I don’t need to take this. From any of you!” He gestured to the rest of them. “If you’ll excuse me, I’ll get my drink and leave you alone in your bad mood. I’m sure it won’t take long for you to find someone better than me.” Ron shoved his chair back, grabbed his drink and walked away. George watched him head towards the bar and got up to go after him. 

Hermione didn’t even bother to look as she tried to control the tears that were threatening in her eyes. How could she have been so stupid. Thinking that everything they’d gone through in the past year had made them stronger. Brought them closer together. She got up and ran to the loo, where she apparated away once the door had closed behind her. 

****************

George sidled up next to his brother at the bar. Aberforth eyed them and then walked to the other side of the bar to give them some space. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” George rounded on him.

“Go away George. I didn’t do anything.” Ron said, trying to turn to ignore his brother.

“Like hell it’s not! Ron, that girl came over and pretty much all but said, ‘hey, hot stuff, take me home and have your way with me,’ and you played into it! In front of Hermione!” George was in complete and utter disbelief at what was happening.

“So? It’s not like Hermione and I are even together.” Ron said without looking at George.

“And why the hell not? Harry told me she kissed you during the battle. Fucking hell, Ron, Fred and I gave you that bloody book to help you! And time and time again you keep ruining whatever sodding chance you’ve got!” It wasn’t lost on George or Ron that he’d mentioned Fred, but neither dwelled on it. 

“Yeah, but it was probably a bloody pity kiss. ‘Oh, we’ll probably be dead by the morning, might as well do this now.’ She hasn’t said a damn thing about it since then. She clearly didn’t mean it.”

“Are you fucking mental? Have you ever once thought that maybe she’s waiting for you to make the next move? Ron, she put the bloody quaffle on your pitch! Did you even read that book?”

“Of course I’ve read the book! What more do I have to say to her? I come running anytime I hear the slightest whimper from her when she’s sleeping to comfort her! I told her I wanted to go with her to Australia. She hasn’t said a word about any of it until today. She’s leaving next week. What more can I say to her?” Ron finally looked at George, who saw the desperation in his brother’s eyes. 

“Tell her you love her! Or don’t, and just kiss her instead. Ron, you’re going to fuck everything up if neither of you say anything.”

“And if she rejects me because she doesn’t feel the same way? I’ve ignored her for a month, what if she’s given up? What then? I don’t want to lose her, so if it means just being friends that I get to keep her in my life, then I’m bloody fine with that.” Ron spat back.

George took a deep breath. “All’s I can say to you right now is you better be thanking Merlin that it’s me who’s here right now and not Fred because he’d have hexed you into tomorrow for how thick you’re being.” Ron looked at him. 

“Yeah, I know what I bloody said, but it’s true. It was his idea to give you the book, he’s the one who picked up on the fact that you fancied her and had no clue of what to do about it. Maybe it was because he felt guilty about turning your teddy into a spider when we were little, or maybe he just wanted to finally be a good brother, but he cared enough to want to see you happy with her. I do, too, of course, but you’ve got to get your head out of your arse and grow a pair. 

“Go find her. And if you can’t tell her how you feel, then at least insist on going with her. Don’t take no for an answer. And for the love of Merlin burn that bloody paper that other girl gave you!”

Ron stared at his brother, letting the words sink in. Never in a million years would he have thought there would be a day when he’d have to admit that George was right. And Fred, for that matter. Nor did he think his twin brothers would ever truly have his back with no tricks involved. He threw the paper on the bar, and George took it, shredding it into tiny pieces. Ron turned to look back at the table, and noticed that Hermione and Ginny were both gone. 

He got up and headed back over to Harry, and George followed. Ron didn’t have to say anything because Harry gave him a look that said, ‘she’s gone.’ 

“Go,” George said to his brother. “Harry and I will cover the tab. Just find her.” Ron nodded and headed for the door.

****************************

“Hermione?” Ginny had entered the bathroom of the Hog’s Head, only to find it empty. “Shit,” she said under her breath as she went back to the table. 

Harry looked up at her. “No luck?” Ginny shook her head. 

“I need to go back to the Burrow. Can you side-along me?”

“Sure, but then I should come back and make sure George doesn’t need backup,” Harry said as they hurried down the hall to the bathroom. 

“Do you think they’ll ever sort it out?” Ginny asked him.

“I hope so. It’s funny, it terrified me when I first realized that they felt that way about each other. If they fell apart, where would that leave the three of us? But this, watching them like this, it’s torture. They need to be together. They’re just so…”

“Right for each other?” Ginny finished.

“Yeah. Let’s get you back to find Hermione before she does something stupid, and I can get back to prevent the same thing with Ron.” 

Ginny took Harry’s arm as they apparated back to the Burrow. He gave her a quick kiss before he returned back to the Hog’s Head as Ginny hurried to the house. 

She walked in to find her mum and dad at the kitchen table, looking concerned. “She’s upstairs, dear,” Molly said as Ginny nodded and made her way to her bedroom. She knew now was not the time to ask questions.

Ginny walked into her room to find Hermione frantically shoving things into her beaded bag by her camp bed. “Hermione?”

Hermione sniffed back her tears. “Ginny, I- I know this is your room and all, but can I just be alone please?”

“Not until you tell me what you’re doing with the bag,” Ginny said sternly.

“I can’t stay here anymore. Ron clearly can’t stand me, and I can’t keep waiting around and hoping he’s going to come around! It hurts too much, Ginny.” Hermione’s tears rolled faster down her face.

“And where do you think you’re going to go? Dad and Bill haven’t checked your parent’s house to see if it’s safe yet! You’re not supposed to leave for Australia for another week. I know it’s awkward, but you have to stay, Hermione.”

Hermione looked at Ginny, knowing that she was right. She set the bag down. “I’m still going to owl Kingsley and see if he can push my departure date up.”

Ginny sat on her bed. “Just, don’t give up, okay?”

“I don’t know how much more of this I can take.” Hermione sat back on the bed and hugged her knees to her chest as she looked out the window. “I promise I’m not going to disappear. I’d just rather be alone right now.”

“Alright. I’ll be downstairs if you need me,” Ginny said.

Ginny left the room and Hermione looked out the window, going through everything again, for the millionth time, trying to figure out what went wrong. She wasn’t sure exactly how long she was sitting there when she heard the door open. 

Hermione took a deep breath and turned towards the door. “Thanks, Ginny, I-” She froze. It wasn’t Ginny standing there, but Ron.

“Can I come in?” he asked.

Hermione looked back out the window. “I guess so.”

Ron walked in and sat on Ginny’s bad. He didn’t think it was a good idea to get too close yet. “I’m sorry for what I said earlier.”

Hermione didn’t respond. She wasn’t sure what to say. It’s okay? No, it wasn't’ okay. She didn’t want to lie.

“I know I was an arsehole, and I said some awful things. I’m not asking you to forgive me right away. Reckon I don’t deserve it.”

“Coming to your senses, are you?” Hermione said sarcastically.

“Yeah, I guess I am.” Ron was silent for a moment. “Listen, I was serious when I said I wanted to go to Australia with you. You can’t go alone, Hermione. I won’t- I won’t let you-”

“I never wanted to go alone, Ron.” She finally turned to look at him.

“You didn’t? Er, don’t?” Ron asked, sounding surprised.

“Yes, Ron. That’s why when Kingsley was helping me make arrangements I asked for a room with two beds. Because I thought you were going to go with me. It would have been frivolous to get two rooms, you know. We’ve already spent the better part of a year in the same tent. But then you didn’t really respond when I tried to tell you what the plan was, and so I figured you’d changed your mind. If you feel like you need to stay, I don’t want to make you go-”

“I want to go. I just thought- nevermind,” Ron said, shaking his head.

“Just thought what? Please tell me,” Hermione pleaded with him.

“Er, you made all the plans without me. Just figured you didn’t want me to go anymore.”

“Of course not!” Hermione said indignantly. 

They could keep going round and round over the misunderstanding, but Ron said, “So it’s settled, then? I’m going with you?”

“Only if you want to.”

“I do.”

“Okay. The first portkey leaves Saturday at 10.” Hermione told him.

“Alright. I’ll, er, leave you alone now. See you in the morning?” Ron asked hesitantly.

Hermione nodded. Ron was about to shut the door behind him, when Hermione spoke up. “Ron?” He stopped and turned around. “You aren’t- you aren’t going to owl that girl are you?” 

“What girl?” Ron asked. Hermione gave him a hard look. “The one from the Hog’s Head? Course not. I tossed the parchment in the bin.”

“You did?” Hermione asked.

“Yeah,” Ron said. He thought he saw the tiniest hint of a smile across her lips. “G’night, Hermione.”

“Good night, Ron.”


	25. Halloween at the Hog's Head

“Hermione, are you sure this was a good costume choice?” Ron asked as he was looking in the mirror. He was dressed in a grey button up under his black dress suit. He was reluctantly tying a red scarf around his neck, and then placing a Gatsby hat on his head.

“Of course it’s a good costume choice!” Hermione came out of the bathroom dressed in a pleated maxi skirt, ruffled white blouse and red bow tie under a peplum blazer, and fedora with gerber daisies hot glued to it. She went to the bed where she sat down to put on the Victorian boots she’d acquired for her costume. 

“I just don’t see how this makes sense. We’re going to have to explain who we are to everyone at the Hog’s Head. Most witches and wizards have no idea about muggle movies,” Ron shook his head.

“Ron, you’re the one who wanted to dress up. You know I don’t really enjoy the whole costume scene. I’d much rather dress up as a movie character than some of those completely rubbish punny costumes. I think being Mary Poppins and Bert is a clever idea. You love muggle movies, and this was one of my favorites growing up. The book and the movie,” Hermione tried to reassure him.

“Yeah. Fits us, too. You’re the uptight rule follower that quietly loves the whimsy of the adventure while I’m the more laid-back, all for it type” Ron said with a lopsided grin.

“Just for that, now you’re definitely getting the charcoal makeup on your face,” Hermione shot back playfully. She got up and grabbed the eye shadow, and brushed some on various parts of his face. Hermione was almost done, and then doubled back to put a little smudge on his nose.

“Hey! Bert doesn’t have soot on his nose.” Ron went to wipe it off with his arm, but Hermione grabbed his arm to stop him.

“No! Leave it, please?” she asked him.

“Why?” Ron furrowed his eyebrows as he asked.

“Because it reminds me of the first day on the train. When I told you that you had dirt on your nose.” Her cheeks felt hot as they flushed with color. 

They’d been together for a little over two years, but Hermione still became embarrassed sometimes when she made the realizations that she had been looking that closely at him as early as that first day on the train. Ron’s face softened as he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.

“It’s really quite adorable when you admit that you were staring when we were younger,” he smiled. “Should we get going then? Harry and Ginny are probably there already.”

Hermione checked her watch. “Oh, yes! We are running late. Grab your chimney sweep!” she said as she grabbed the carpet bag she’d rummaged out of her parent’s attic earlier that week, and they made their way to the fireplace. 

They flooed to the party at the Hog’s Head minutes later, which was already in full swing. Aberforth was tending bar and had managed to acquire a band to play for the evening. All of their friends were there, and Ron and Hermione made their way through to the bar for a drink before finding Harry and Ginny at a table. 

“It’s about time you lot showed up,” Ginny said as they sat down. It looked as though she and Harry were dressed as Ariel and Prince Eric from the Little Mermaid.

“Nice costumes!” Hermione complimented. “And here Ron thought we’d be the only ones dressed up as muggle movie characters.” She gave Ron a look.

“What can I say, Hermione? Looks like we’ve converted them both into movie lovers,” Harry said as they laughed.

“Ariel’s just so relatable! She’s fun, knows absolutely nothing about muggle objects on land, and is fiercely independent, like me,” Ginny laughed.

“Well, that’s good for you,” Harry grumbled.

“Oh come on, Harry, like you haven’t always wanted to be a Prince?” Ron sniggered.

They continued to fall into an easy banter as Neville and Luna joined them, and other former classmates stopped by to say hello. At one point they got up to go participate in a Butterbeer Pong tournament. Ironically, Ron and Ginny ditched Harry and Hermione to be partners because they were an unstoppable team when they got going. 

Hermione was fine with it as she and Harry mingled and sipped on their drinks, enjoying being on the sidelines of the game after they’d been eliminated fairly quickly. They made their way back over to the finals as Ron and Ginny took on Seamus and Dean. They were neck and neck until Dean missed a shot and Ginny sunk hers. The whole bar roared in applause and Aberforth shot them a dirty look. 

The band started playing soon after and Ron and Hermione made their way to the dance floor. “This is fun,” Hermione said as they moved to the music, their bodies pressed against each other.

“You think so? I didn’t think you were going to enjoy this much. I know you don’t like crowds,” Ron commented.

“Yes, well, it’s not so bad when I get to stare at a fine looking chimney sweep all night,” she said seductively.

“That right? Have I done a decent job of ‘sweeping’ you off your feet?” Ron waggled his eyebrows at the pun. She playfully hit his arm as he pulled her in for a long kiss. 

They reluctantly broke apart, and at that moment in time, Hermione decided that she didn’t want to be on the dance floor anymore. She discreetly looked around, and noticed some of the booths in the back of the bar that looked unoccupied. Hermione knew it was too early to leave yet, but they could disappear for a while, and hopefully no one would notice.

“You know, you’ve got a little something on your nose there,” Hermione raised her eyebrows at him as she gave him a look. “Maybe you could go take care of it in the loo, then meet me back there at one of the empty booths?”

He eyed her as if to catch her meaning before saying, “I think that’s a brilliant idea! Be right there,” as he kissed her cheek.

Hermione went to the bar to get them two more drinks, and made her way to the back of the room. It was a bit quieter away from the band, and she saw the top of Ron’s hat around the booth in the back left corner. She walked over and set the drinks down on the table before sliding into the seat next to him.

They wasted no time locking lips as Ron managed to pull her on top of him and unbuttoned her blazer, sliding it off her shoulders. “Ron,” against his mouth,” We can’t do that. Not here.” She’d observed that he’d lost his own suit coat and the scarf.

“I wasn’t meaning that we had to. It’s bloody warm in here and you can barely move your arms in that. We wouldn’t want to rip it,” Ron responded. 

“Good point,” Hermione said, and then their lips met again as they continued to snog heavily in the back of the bar.

After a while they heard someone clear their throat and they broke apart to see Harry looking disgusted at them. “Last I checked you do have a place to go home to if you wanted to do that.”

“It’s too early to go home yet,” Hermione said as she grabbed her blazer and slid off of Ron’s lap and out of the booth. Ron reached for the rest of his own costume and put it back on.

“Yeah, we were just taking a break, mate. You and Ginny were off with Nev and Hannah, so we just snuck away for a bit. We didn’t ditch you or anything,” Ron assured him.

“Yeah, well they’re about to start the costume contest, so I figured you two might want to rejoin for that,” Harry told them. 

“Er, yes, thank you, Harry,” Hermione said. She and Ron shared guilty smiles as they grabbed their drinks, and followed Harry back to the main room.

They may not have won the costume contest, but Hermione still deemed their choices a success. A group of students who were a couple of years younger than them took the prize for dressing as some of the professors at Hogwarts. They’re costumes were quite impressive. Neville had even thought that the person dressed as Professor McGonagall was the actual Professor McGonagall.

“I still think ours were better,” Ron said to Hermione as they made their way back to the table with Harry and Ginny to enjoy one more drink before calling it a night.

“I guess that means we’ll just have to be more clever next year,” Hermione said with a smile.

“Does that mean you’ll be willing to dress up again?” Ron asked hopefully. Hermione responded only with a smile as they continued on with the rest of their night.


	26. The Naughty Librarian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't read be11atrix-the-strange's "Exceeds Expectations", you should do so. This is an idea that bounces off of that ficlet. Thanks, Be11a for letting me continue the idea!

The Naughty Librarian  
Ron looked around at Hermione’s office. He’d transfigured much of it so that it resembled the rare books room in the Hogwarts library. After their failed attempt at roleplaying, Ron wanted to try and spice things up a different way. He’d remembered Hermione saying that she’d fantasized about fooling around in the rare books section if things had worked out when they were both in Hogwarts, and so here he was trying to make their office a section of the Hogwarts library.

They’d finished dinner a while ago, and Hermione offered to do the dishes. He told her to meet him upstairs when she was done because he had a surprise for her. Ron heard Hermione come up the stairs, and he checked his outfit one more time. He’d tried to find the nerdiest clothes he could, and even put on some fake glasses they had lying around from an old Halloween costume.

“Ron?” she called as she poked her head into the office. “There you are! What are-” Hermione forgot what she was going to say as she looked around the office. “What’s this? Why are you dressed like that?”

“So, I know the role playing didn’t work out so well when we tried it, but then I got to thinking about what you’d said about the library. How you’d always wanted to fool around in the rare books section. So, I transfigured the office to look like it,” he watched Hermione as her face recalled the understanding and she bit her lip as she realized what it meant. 

“This- This is brilliant, Ron,” she said. But, why are you dressed all bookish and such?”

“Well, I thought of a different scenario that could also work…”

“Oh?” she urged him to go on.

“I could be the naughty librarian, and you could be the book loving patron who forgot to return her book on time.” Ron cocked an eyebrow to ask her what she was thinking.

“O-Oh! I- I think that could work,” Hermione said, looking at him with want.

“Right then, should we get started?” Ron asked her.

“S-sure,” Hermione said.

“Okay, go back out in the hall and come back in with one of your books to return.”

Hermione did as she was told, and came back in a moment later.

“Hello, Ms. Granger. Back again for the, what is it, third time this week?” he said, pondering her.

“Hello! Yes, yes, I’ve come to return this. I don’t normally cut it this close to the due date, but…” she handed him the book. 

“Hmm, I see. Well, I’m sorry to say that this book is indeed late.” he looked up at her strictly.

“B-but, it’s due today, see? I’m on time.”

“Yes, it is due today, but we closed,” Ron pretended to look at his watch, “two minutes ago. I’m sorry Ms. Granger, but you’ll have to pay the late fee.”

Hermione looked at him, trying to hold back the tears in her eyes, “Ah, well, alright then. I guess that ruins my perfect book return status..”

Ron looked at her thoughtfully. “Well...there is another option we could explore, if you’d be open to it..” he got up from his chair and walked around to the other side of the table.

“There is? What is it?” Hermione asked hopefully.

“You could pay me back in a,” Ron paused briefly, “different sort of compensation.” He looked at her parted lips. She sucked in a sharp breath as Ron’s hand moved to her face and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “I see the way you steal glances at me when you’re browsing the special collections section. Now’s your chance if you want to act on it,” Ron leaned closer, letting his lips graze hers.

Hermione let a smirk escape from her lips. “I didn’t realize how observant you are. Tell me, do you let any patron check you out, or are you a rare book that requires special permission for?” She was surprised at how easily she was falling into this banter with him after failing so hard the previous times.

“I am of the rare book variety, but luckily you fit all of the requirements needed to check me out and explore me from cover to cover if you’d like.” His hand was on her waist now as the other was still lingering by her face.

Hermione couldn’t help but think of all those times she’d sat in the library, imagining what could have happened between the two of them if either had had the courage. Paired with Ron’s words, that was all she needed to close the gap between them and place her lips on his. 

Even though she knew it was just Ron and her deep down, there was something thrilling about pretending they were in different life roles. Her heart was beating out of her chest as it felt like they were kissing for the first time again, albeit as more experienced adults. They didn’t waste any time stripping away each other’s clothes, and Ron flipped Hermione over and onto the table in fell swoop. 

His fingers found her center as he explored the rest of her body with his mouth, and once he was satisfied that she was wet enough, he pushed himself into her. She was completely consumed by him. The feel of his body against hers as she met his thrusts. It didn’t take long for either of them to reach their climax as they stayed in character, surrounded by the transfigured library around them. 

They’d been oddly quiet most of the time, but Hermione couldn’t help the “Oh, YES!” that escaped her lips as she came undone around him. She felt Ron seize and spill into her in kind as he gradually slowed over her. He silently slipped out of her and cleaned things up as they both dressed themselves.

Staying in character, Ron turned to her and said, “Now, I hope you’ve learned your lesson on the importance of returning books on time.”

“I’m not sure. What would happen if I were to forget and return a book a day late next time?”

“Ah, well, I think the payment would need to be more extensive, then, as with any late fee. The longer it’s past due, the larger the fee.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you,” she said as she walked out of their office and into their bedroom without a second glance back.

Ron wasn’t exactly sure what to make of that. So he took off the glasses and tentatively followed her. “Er, Hermione, was that alright?” he asked.

“Oh yes! Why wouldn’t it have been? I didn’t use the safe word, did I?” she asked him with a big smile on her face.

“Er, well, you just kind of walked away.” Ron said with a puzzled look.

“I was staying in character! I needed to leave you guessing in case we continue this story, right?” Hermione asked.

Ron looked surprised, “Er, yeah. Yeah! You’re right.” He sat next to her on the bed. 

“I quite like ‘Ron, the naughty librarian,’” Hermione gently nudged him. Maybe they could venture into this roleplay business after all.


	27. Fancy Seeing You Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Healer Hermione & Auror Ron

“Again? Really, Ron?” Hermione asked him.

“What can I say? I am one with the danger,” Ron said. There was a large gash in his arm and his foot was bent the other way. 

“Well, could you be a little less dangerous? I know it feels like we haven’t seen each other very much lately, but this isn’t the way I’d prefer to see you,” she said. 

Hermione was in the Healer training program at St. Mungo’s, and Ron was in the final stages of the Auror training program, which found him out in the field more often. Their hours were odd, and they were lucky to get one night a week where they were both home at the same time. It was almost as bad when Hermione returned to Hogwarts last year to finish out her education. 

Ron had started making a habit of coming to St. Mungo’s with the smallest of cuts just so he could see Hermione when she was on duty. This time, though, his visit was actually justified. “I’m sorry, love. I’ll be more careful.”

Hermione was tending to the gash on his arm first, cleaning it up and applying some dittany. “Here, take this blood replenishing potion.” She poured a quarter of the cup with the potion and handed it to Ron. He drank it quickly to avoid the awful taste as Hermione moved down to examine his foot. 

“So? How bad is the damage?” Ron asked her.

“Ron! What did you do? This is really bad. I’m going to have to reset it and then cast it. You’ll need some skel-e-gro to help heal the bones faster, too.” She set to work, and luckily Ron couldn’t feel anything because he’d cast a numbing charm on himself to avoid the pain.

“You won’t believe me if I told you what actually happened.”

“Try me,” Hermione eyed him briefly.

“Well, we’d caught the suspects with no issue. Our superiors took them to the DMLE for booking, and Harry and I were to sweep the area for anyone else. I, er, wasn’t watching where I was going, and caught my foot in a ditch.” Hermione looked up at him as if to yell at him some more when Ron held up his hand. “I know! I know! It was right clumsy of me, and not at all something that should be happening this late into training.”

“And here I thought you’d actually gotten injured during the actual mission,” Hermione said shaking her head. 

“Well, at least you aren’t laughing. Harry doubled over because he thought it was so funny. Right pain in the arse, he is.”

“I’m sure it would have been a sight to see,” Hermione said trying to hide her smirk. “You’re going to need to stay here for a couple hours until I can give you the skel-e-gro, but the good news is you should be able to go around the time I get off shift.”

“Brilliant. Maybe I can take you out for dinner? You know, to thank you for patching me up.” Ron asked hopefully.

“That’d be nice,” Hermione agreed. “But we’ll have to see how you feel first. Skel-e-gro isn’t known for its instant feel good effects.”

“If it means I get to spend a few more hours with you tonight, it’s worth it.”


	28. A Sticky Situation

Ron walked into Grimmauld Place covered in who knew what. Hermione was in the sitting room reading over a report when she heard him enter.

“Hey, Hermione, could you come out here?” he asked. She set the report down and walked into the entry hall. 

“Hey, how was wo- oh my god what happened to you?” she asked.

“Had to chase a perp through a greenhouse. Had a run-in with some stinksap, I think. Robards sent me straight home after I caught him,” he said. 

Hermione burst out laughing. “Of all the situations I’d expected you to be in, this was not one of them.”

“Yeah, well, a little help would be nice...Maybe scourgify my robes or something?” Ron asked as he rolled her eyes. Hermione was trying hard to contain the giggles while also holding her breath. “Oi! I’d love to go have a shower and get cleaned up if you can get your fit of laughter under control,” Ron said in an annoyed voice.

“Alright, alright,” Hermione waved her wand and was able to get rid of some of the stinksap on him. “Well, it’s better than nothing. I’m sure your mum can work her magic on them.

Ron kicked off his shoes. “Well, yes but I have to get them off first, don’t I?”

“I can help with that,” Hermione said as she unbuttoned them and slipped them off him. 

“As much as I like where your mind is going, let me go have a shower first, yeah?” Ron said as he continued stripping down to his pants. 

“I guess I can wait if I have to,” Hermione sighed dramatically. “I’ll go run this over to the Burrow while I wait.” She pecked him on the lips and smacked him on his bum playfully as he walked away. “Don’t take too long..you wouldn’t want to keep me waiting,” she said with a seductive look.


	29. Their First Row (as a couple)

Post War: Their First Fight  
Harry and George both slid into the both that Ron was occupying by himself. “It’s a good thing we finally found him, Harry, I was starting to worry,” George said as he gave his brother a hard look.

“Piss off, George. Leave me alone,” a very drunk Ron responded. 

“I don’t think so, ickle Ronniekins. We’re not leaving here without you.”

“Ron, what happened mate?” Harry asked as he tried to change tactics.

“This isn’t gonna work Harry. What were we thinking! Bloody fucking stupid, aren’t we?” Ron said as he finished his drink and slammed it on the table. 

“What are you on about?” George asked.

“Me ‘n ‘Mione. We were stupid to think this could ever work.”

“You’re going to have to give us a little more to work with, Ron,” Harry coaxed.

“We got in a huge row, didn’t we? Reckon two months is our limit before we have a falling out,” Ron slurred.

“What was the row over?” George asked.

“Her going back to Hogwarts. Tried to tell her it was pointless, that she doesn’t need to go back. Wha’s she gonna learn there that she doesn’t already know anyways! It’d just be keeping us apart for a whole year! When we just got it together! Bloody mental.”

“I thought you were okay with her going back?” Harry asked.

“Wha’s it matter now? She already made her decision. Already sick of me…” 

“But...isn’t the academy running on a similar schedule to Hogwarts? Maybe it’s a good thing. Otherwise Hermione’ll be sitting at home waiting for you to come home on breaks.” Harry explained.

Ron stared at him blankly. “Shit. I didn’t think of that. Fuck…”

“Is this really just about the distance?” George asked him.

“Course it is, ‘innit? When’s the last time we were apart for longer than two months? I’ll tell you when! October of ‘91! How ‘m I supposed to last a whole year without her?” Ron threw his head back so that it hit the back of the bench.

“You’ll manage, Ron. You’ll write to her, she’ll write to you. We’ll try and get out there for Hogsmeade weekends and Ginny’s quidditch matches. And our holiday schedules line up, so you can spend every waking moment with her then,” Harry tried to make things easier for him. 

“And non-waking moment, too.” George waggled his eyebrows at him. “Plus, if you don’t think you’re busy enough to keep from missing her with training, then you can come help me out at the shop, too.” He was feeling too sorry for his brother to take the mickey out of him anymore.

“That’s if she’ll even forgive me after this. Told her I’d never leave her again, and what do I do? Walked away from the fight and came here.” Ron wallowed in his own self pity.

“Then what are you waiting for? Go back home and talk to her!” said a frustrated Harry.

“But take a sobering potion first,” George pulled out a small bottle and handed it to Ron, who eyed it suspiciously. George waved him off. “It was one of our last inventions we came up with when we had to go into hiding. We tested it, it works.”

“Not yet,” Ron said as Harry pulled him to his feet. Ron had to lean on his shoulder because he couldn’t walk straight on his own. The three of them apparated back to the Burrow. The spinning proved to be too much for Ron, who threw up as soon as they landed. Maybe he should have taken the potion after all.

Ron felt like shit. “I really fucked up, didn’t I?”

“She’s forgiven you before, mate, she’ll forgive you again.” Harry reassured him.

“I hope so.”


	30. The Dinner Party

“Hermione, dear, stop pacing,” her mother said as she walked back and forth in the kitchen. Her parents had been back for a few weeks now, and they’d invited Ron and his parents over for dinner.

“I’m sorry, Mum, I guess I’m just nervous,” Hermione admitted.

“Oh, come now, Hermione, we’ve met Ron’s parents several times before,” Mr. Granger reminded her.

“I know, but not like, like this,” Hermione said. Before either of her parents could answer, the doorbell rang. Hermione ran for the door, but not before she saw the knowing smirks cross their faces.

Hermione opened the door and was relieved to see Ron there with her parents. She welcomed them inside as her parents came into the foyer. They all exchanged pleasantries as Mrs. Granger led them into the kitchen. Hermione tugged on Ron’s arm to keep him back as they entered the kitchen.

“What’s wrong?” Ron asked her, furrowing his brow.

“I’m nervous! How are you not? This is the first time our parents are actually spending time together!” Hermione said to him in a hurry.

“Hermione, it’s fine! They’ve met before..your parents like me, mine like you, what’s there to worry about?” Ron reassured her.

Hermione opened her mouth, then closed it and opened it again, but no words came out. Ron leaned in and kissed her gently. “Everything’s going to be fine. The worst that can happen is they start sharing embarrassing stories.”

“At which point, we vacate the room,” Hermione said as her cheeks flushed.

“Sounds fair to me,” Ron said as he took Hermione’s hand and they walked into the kitchen.

Their parents had already fallen into easy conversation as Arthur wasted no time asking Hugh about the various muggle appliances in the kitchen, and Molly and Jean were discussing recipes. The timer went off, and Hermione made her way over to take the lasagna out of the oven so her parents could continue conversing. She may not be able to cook anything well enough, but she could at least help with this sort of thing. 

“Thank you, dear,” her mother said as she transferred it to the table. They’d decided to have a simple meal, with salad, lasagna and homemade garlic bread. Mrs. Granger had made a chocolate cream pie for dessert. Her parents had explored new hobbies in Australia, and her mum had found a new passion for baking. 

“Jean, this is just delightful!” Molly was saying as they were finishing up dinner. “You’ll share the recipe with me? I’d love to try new meals.”

“Of course, of course! I’m happy to share. Italian cuisine is one of our favorites, isn’t it Hugh?” Jean said to her husband who nodded.

Hermione got up to clear the dishes and get ready for dessert so their parents could continue their conversation. Of course when Hermione put the dishes in the dishwasher, Arthur became fascinated with the appliance, and began asking a multitude of questions.

“And you were the one who was nervous,” Ron muttered to Hermione who chuckled back at him. 

“I guess you’re right,” she said. They worked well together, which did not go unnoticed by their parents. 

They sat back down as Jean got up to put the kettle on for tea, distribute dessert to everyone. As they tucked in, the conversation finally rounded on Ron and Hermione. 

“So, Ron,” Mrs. Weasley said, “when did you and Hermione make things official?”

His ears immediately turned pink and he looked at Hermione. “Er, when we were in Australia,” he said.

“Only then?” Arthur asked. “I thought you two were together well before that.”

“Er, no, Mr. Weasley,” Hermione saved Ron the embarrassment of asking that.

“Well, you two act like you’ve been together for years, so you fooled all of us,” Jean said.

“What’s that supposed to mean, Mum?” Hermione asked. 

“Well, it’s just the way you fall into sync with each other. Neither of you have to ask what the other one needs. It’s really very sweet.”

“And something some couples never quite manage,” Molly added.

“Oh, well, it’s probably just because we’ve been friends for so long,” Hermione tried to divert their observations. “Would anyone like some tea?” she asked as she got up to put the kettle on the stove. 

“Are you looking forward to going back to Hogwarts, Hermione?” Arthur asked.

“Yes, I suppose so,” Hermione said as she was now pouring tea for everyone. She passed them out to her parents and the Weasley’s first, and then subconsciously prepared hers and Ron’s just the way they liked it. She tried to ignore the looks their parents were sharing. She handed Ron his cup and sat down with her own. “It’ll be strange without Ron and Harry there, but I’ll manage. At least Ginny will be back, too.”

“So, how will that work for you two when you do go back to school?” Mr. Granger looked at Ron sternly. Hermione almost spit out her tea.

“Well, I’ll be starting training with the Aurors, so I reckon I’ll be just as busy at the academy. I’m hoping to be able to visit on Hogsmeade weekends, and Hermione’ll be home for the holidays, too.”

Hermione’s father nodded stiffly, as he contemplated Ron, who’d become a bit defensive at his question. “This isn’t some summer fling, sir. I reckon we’ve been through much worse, and we’ll be able to manage ten months apart.” He’d almost told the table that he loved her and had no intentions of ending things just because of distance, but he wasn’t about to say that in front of their parents.

In all honesty, it was a topic both Ron and Hermione hated. Neither was looking forward to the idea of spending any length of time apart from each other, but they knew it was something they’d have to do. 

Mr. Granger watched him carefully before saying, “And you’re sure this Auror career is the right choice for the both of you?”

“Dad!” Hermione hissed at him as Jean gave him a look. 

“You both have already been through so much. While I think it’s admirable of the field of work he wants to go into, that doesn’t stop me from wanting to make sure that that choice couldn’t potentially break my little girl’s heart,” Mr. Granger defended himself.

“With all due respect, Mr. Granger, I’ve spent a good deal of time fighting dark wizards since I was eleven. I think I can manage a career out of it.” Ron took his napkin out of his lap and placed it on the table. He excused himself from the table and walked out of the kitchen. 

Hermione heard the front door close as she looked at her father. She was torn. She’d just gotten them back. They were a family again, and she didn’t want to upset her parents, but she also didn’t want to let Ron walk away. 

“It’s okay, honey, you can go,” Mrs. Granger said as she sensed her daughter’s inner conflict. Hermione didn’t waste another second. She looked at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley apologetically.

When she’d left the room, Jean rounded on her husband. “Why would you say something like that?” And then to Molly and Arthur, “Please allow me to apologize on my husband’s behalf for being so inconsiderate to your son.”

“I-I’m sorry,” Hugh said. “That was rude of me. I got caught up watching the two of them falling so into sync with each other that I had a protective parent moment. She’s always been my little girl, and sometimes it feels like we’ve lost so much time with her growing up when she went to Hogwarts. And now, it’s hard to accept I’m not the most important man in her life anymore.”

Mr. Weasley’s eyes had softened and fogged over as he nodded softly. “I can only imagine how you feel. I’m sure it won’t be much longer with Ginny, and Molly here had a heck of a time accepting Bill’s engagement two years ago. It’s hard to watch them grow up. But I can assure you our son has a good head on his shoulders. He’ll be vigilant.”

“They truly suit each other so well. I had a feeling there was something more there when he insisted she come along to the Quidditch World Cup before their fourth year,” Molly reflected.

“And Hermione’s letters always spoke of Ron. She included Harry, too, but there were always hints in there that she was feeling something more. At least until their sixth year. Oh, she was miserable over the holidays,” Jean added.

“From what the other children say, that relationship Ron had was a disaster. But maybe it was what he needed,” Molly said as she shook her head.

“Well, some may say it’s a bit too early to tell, but I for one am confident in raising a glass and welcoming you into our family,” Arthur said.

The other three raised their glasses in agreement, as Jean said, “and we welcome you into ours.”


	31. Girl Talk

Ginny knocked on the door to the Head Girl’s room. “Come in,” Hermione called. She opened the door and walked in, flopping on Hermione’s bed as Hermione was finishing work up at her desk.

“Tomorrow can’t come soon enough,” Ginny lamented.

“I couldn’t agree more.”

“I still can’t believe McGonagall is giving you an extra two weeks off.”

“Well, I had to work harder to get the work done ahead of time. I’m sure you could have petitioned for it, too..” Hermione reasoned.

“Nah,” Ginny waved her off. “I'm just glad Harry has the time off while I’m home.”

“Same for me and Ron. He doesn’t know I have the extra weeks yet. It’s part of his Christmas present.” Hermione said.

“What did you end up getting him?” Ginny asked. She raised an eyebrow when she noticed Hermione’s face flush.

“Well, I need to pick up the Cannons jersey in Diagon Alley next week so that he’ll have something to open. And then I was thinking I would write a sort of riddle to tell him that I have an extra two weeks off…” Hermione began to explain.

Ginny laughed, “He’ll love that. Promise me you won’t give in and give him the answer.”

“Well, I don’t plan on making it impossible to solve. Besides, I’m working it in with something else. Not a gift, per say, but that riddle is going to be a private exchange.”

“What are you planning?”

“I- We- Well, we’ve been taking things a bit slow. We only just got together in June, and then with everything else that happened in the summer, we didn’t want to rush into things too quickly, but I- I think I’m ready to...to…” Hermione wasn’t sure how much Ginny wanted to talk about that. It was her brother after all.

“Hermione, are you saying you’re ready to have sex?” Ginny asked her bluntly.

“Yes. I don’t want to wait anymore,” she admitted. “I’m ready. I’ve been ready. Not that I have a clue what to do.”

Ginny chuckled, “Yeah, I don’t reckon they make how-to books for sex. But honestly, it’s better that way. It should be a ‘learn as you go’ sort of thing. That way you won’t have any preconceived notions about what to expect, and you two can figure out what you both like.”

“But what if he’s expecting something and I don’t know how to, er, deliver….” Hermione hung her head a bit as she said it.

“Hermione, not that I want to think about my brother’s sex life, but you’re mental if you think you could do anything to disappoint him. Just don’t do that stupid thing where you two don’t talk to each other. You need to communicate. Tell him what you like, ask him what he likes. And don’t expect it to be this perfect experience on the first try. It’s probably going to be a disappointment, but it gets better.”

“Who knew you were so insightful,” Hermione tried to joke.

“It’s just my own personal experience. And maybe, some of what Fleur talked to me about when I confided in her..” Ginny admitted.

Hermione’s jaw dropped. “When was that?”

“When you were in Australia. You weren’t around to talk to, and things were moving really quickly once we finally got things sorted. I couldn’t talk to Mum…”

“No, that’s good! I’m glad you and Fleur are getting on better,” Hermione told her. She was quiet for a moment before she plucked up the courage to ask, “Did it hurt?”

“Sort of. Just make sure he’s not dry, and it’ll feel better. It is a bit uncomfortable at first, but then it felt good pretty quickly,” Ginny tried to explain as Hermione nodded.

“Thanks, Ginny.”

“Okay, before we switch topics, I have to ask..” Hermione gave her a look motioning for her to go on. “Are you planning the whole night? That might be a mood killer.”

Hermione laughed, “No, actually. I’ve resolved to tell him that I’m ready, but I want it to happen on it’s own. It’d be awkward if I planned it all out I think. I just don’t want to stop if we get to a certain point anymore.”

“Good. No offense, but I was worried for a second.”

“Honestly, Ginny, I’m not that bad,” Hermione rolled her eyes. “Now, shall we get ready to head to Slughorn’s party?”

“Yes, imagine what the boys will say when we tell them we went together.” Both girls dissolved into a fit of laughter.


	32. Who needs a daydream potion?

Hermione knew she had it bad when she could barely focus in Charms. They were nearing the Easter hols, and teachers were starting preliminary review for the fast approaching NEWTs. Hermione was sitting next to Ginny, and they were supposed to be reviewing the theory behind OWL spells.

Hermione turned the page and saw the spell for Wingardium Leviosa. Her mind instantly turned to Ron. She remembered the Hogsmeade weekend last month where they’d gotten to celebrate his birthday…

“How is it already time for you to head back to the castle?” Ron asked as they walked slowly up the path that connected Hogwarts to Hogsmeade.

“These days always fly by, but we’re over halfway there. The Easter holidays are only a couple weeks away, and then it will be June before we know it,” Hermione had said. “What time do you have to be back for training?”

“Not until tomorrow,” Ron said.

Hermione was silent for a bit. “Do you want to spend the night?” she finally asked him. 

“Do I- spend the night? Of course I bloody do. How do you reckon we get away with that?” 

“You know where my room is, right?” Hermione asked as Ron nodded. “Can you get your broom and fly up to my window when it gets dark? I’ll let you in. No one has to know..”

“The Head Girl’s willing to break the rules?” Ron said as he smirked. Hermione just shrugged. “If you’re sure, I’ll go have dinner at the Burrow, and can plan to be outside your window around eight?”

“Okay,” Hermione said with a smile on her face. 

Hermione smiled to herself as she remembered what came next vividly. Hermione had opened her window despite the chill, and Ron had flown in. She’d wasted no time grabbing his shirt by the collar and pushing him onto the bed where she’d landed on top of him.

“Someone’s assertive tonight,” Ron had said against her lips.

“I could tone it down if you’d prefer-” Hermione started.

Ron cut her off, “Nah, this is good,” as his lips crashed against hers again.

Hermione got lost in the thought of feeling his hands on her body as he slipped her clothes off. She imagined the heat of his torso against her own and how his fingers would caress her center. And then his cock would press against her before he’d slip inside her. She’d grind her hips against his as she’d meet his thrusts, and he’d use foul language just the way she liked it as she’d moan against his mouth. 

She snapped back to reality as she felt a punch to her shoulder. “Snap out of it, Hermione, you’re drooling,” Ginny whispered as she tried hard not to laugh.

“I am no-” Hermione started to argue before she realized there was a wet droplet on her textbook. 

“I’m impressed. I didn’t even see you take the day dreaming potion,” Ginny mentioned.

“That’s because I didn’t,” Hermione told her. Ginny gave her a look, so Hermione pointed to the book, as if the name of the charm would explain everything. 

Ginny’s eyes widened as she said, “Ahh. Well, try and keep it in your knickers until after class. Shall we get back to reviewing, then?”

Hermione sighed as she thought, 4 days till Easter hols, and then 87 until I don’t have to countdown days anymore.


	33. The Interview

Hermione was reading the article that was published in the newest Witch Weekly. Kingsley had suggested that she take the interviews. It could potentially help her get her name out there and help her in her goals to do some good within the ministry, especially as she was just starting her career. So she’d taken the interview with Witch Weekly, thinking they’d ask her questions about choosing to go back to Hogwarts and finish her education, or how she was settling into her new role at the Ministry. What policies she was hoping to overturn or instate.   
And sure, the interview had started out that way, but then they’d turned to questions about Harry and Ron, and a potential love triangle that was completely absurd. Hermione had had it with the questions, and finally she’d just started answering them with heavy sarcasm to get the interviewer off her back. She seemed pleased for the most part that the questions that mattered were there, and prided herself on the issues that were being addressed. Until...oh no.

Ella Higgensworth, reporter: Ms. Granger, we’ve recently heard rumors of a love triangle between you, Ronald Weasley, and Harry Potter that occurred when you were on the run during the height of the Second Wizarding War. Do you have any comments on this?

Hermione Granger: Are those rumors still happening? They’re completely unfounded.

EH: Well, if you had to choose between Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter, who would you choose?

HG: (laughs) Harry, of course. Honestly, are you really asking me that question?

EH: Wow, but I thought that you were seeing Mr. Weasley? Our correspondents said they’ve seen you in public and you seem quite happy with each other.

HG: Oh, well, yes of course! But if the readers want some juicy gossip, then there it is. Heaven forbid we live a normal, happy life together.

EH: Well, thank you very much for your time, Ms. Granger. You’ve given our readers much to mull over.

HG: Thank you for having me!

-end interview-

“Oh, no no no no, this is not good,” Hermione immediately got up from her desk. She checked the clock on the wall. It was 6:00, and she should have been at the Burrow a half hour ago. Molly had insisted everyone come over for dinner that night to celebrate Hermione’s interview in the magazine. “Shit,” Hermione said. She never swore, but this was bad. 

She didn’t even bother walking to the floo, and apparated straight to the Burrow’s garden. Hermione took a deep breath and steeled herself for who knew what on the other side of the door. When she walked in, Molly greeted her as normal as any other time.

“Oh, good you’re finally here, dear! Congratulations on your interview!” Molly swept her up in a tight hug. Hermione was confused. “What’s wrong, dear? You look ill, is everything alright?”

“What, oh, no, I-” and then it dawned on her. “You haven’t read the article yet, have you?” Mrs. Weasley shook her head and Hermione looked to everyone else at the table. “Has anyone read it yet?”

Everyone shook their heads, and George said, “I think Ron has. Where is he anyways? Said he was going to the loo, but he hasn’t been back in a while. Should probably go check to make sure everything’s coming out okay.” He sniggered at his own joke, but Hermione barely heard it.

“Whatever you do, don’t read that article. That bimbo of a reporter took my sarcasm for sincerity and now the whole wizarding world is going to think I’d rather be shacking up with Harry than Ron.” Hermione pressed her hand to her face and ran her fingers through her already wild hair.

“Excuse me, but did I just hear you correctly, Hermione,” Ginny asked.

“Yes, but I don’t have time to explain. It was meant to be a joke!” Hermione took off up the stairs without further explanation as everyone began tearing into the copies they’d brought with them.

The loo was empty, so Hermione kept on up the stairs until she was at Ron’s childhood bedroom. The door was shut, indicating he was probably in there. Hermione didn’t bother knocking as she opened the door and entered. He was sitting on his bed, the magazine next to him. 

“Harry’s downstairs, y’know, though Ginny might be a bit peeved that you’re trying to steal him from her,” Ron said with a sullen face. He wouldn’t even look at her.

“Damnit, Ron, you don’t honestly believe-” and then Hermione saw it. He looked up at her with the biggest shit-eating grin and smirk she’d ever seen.

“Of course I don’t believe it. Maybe the me from a couple years ago would have, but I know you don’t think about Harry that way. ‘Sides, Ginny would hex you before I even got a chance to talk to you if that were the case.”

“Wait, you mean, you don’t- Oh, thank God,” Hermione said, completely relieved. 

Ron stood up and walked over to her, enveloping her in his arms. “Course I don’t. I remember how frustrated you were when you came home and were talking about it.”

“Then why were you up here and not downstairs when I got here?” Hermione asked him.

Ron shrugged. “Dunno, just wanted a few minutes alone with you before you’re the center of attention all night.”

“You really had me worried.” Hermione said as she looked into his eyes.

“Sorry, love.”

“You know it’s always been you, right? No matter what anyone says.”

“Yeah. Same for me,” Ron said as he kissed her. “I’m impressed, though. I don’t think I could have played off that level of absurdity for them to take and run with.”

“Honestly, Ron, they’re reporters. They’ll do anything for gossip.”

“Well, shall we go take on the gossip wheel downstairs?” He asked her.

“Do we have to?” Hermione pouted.

“You’re the one who gave the interview, now you have to suffer the consequences,” Ron said as he chuckled. He took her hand and led her down the stairs to face the family.


	34. Trading Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Girl Talk

Trading Secrets  
Ginny was sitting at the table of Shell Cottage, having a cup of tea with Fleur. Harry and Ron were off at Auror training until tomorrow, so Ginny decided to pay Fleur a visit. Hermione was finishing some shopping and would be there soon. 

“Are you excited to be home for a few weeks?” Fleur asked her.

“Yes! Though I’ll be happier when I finally get to see Harry for longer than an hour,” Ginny lamented.

“Ah yes, separation can be ‘ard, can it not?” Fleur sympathized. “I ‘ad a boyfriend that stayed in France when I came to ‘Ogwarts for ze Triwizard Tournament. Needless to say it did not go well.” Fleur shook her head.

“Did you break up in the middle of the year?” Ginny asked.

“Oh, yes, but we were not as serious as you and ‘Arry,” Fleur gave Ginny a knowing look. “How is zat going, by ze way?”

“Like I said, I haven’t seen him long enough to know. Though I’d like to,” Ginny said impatiently as Hermione flooed in. “Do you think if I told Mum I was staying here for the night she’d believe me?”

“Are you asking me to cover for you so you can spend ze night at ‘Arry’s?” Fleur asked.

Hermione gave Ginny a look as she sat down next to her. “Maybe,” Ginny shrugged.

“Well, you are of age. I don’t see why not, but I do not know about Beel. Your bruzzer may be more protective than your Mum,” Fleur said.

“Does he really need to know? Isn’t he away until the day after tomorrow on some curse breaking mission?”

“Zat is true. If I cover for you, you must promise me one thing,” Fleur said to Ginny.

“Anything!”

“Make sure you use your protective spells. You wouldn’t want to end up like zis,” Fleur said as she rubbed the tiny baby bump that was forming. Ginny nodded. “Also make sure that you silence the doors so Ron doesn’t hear,” Fleur added.

“Why? We’ve been quiet before,” Ginny questioned.

“Well, let’s just say when you ‘aven’t been with your partner in a while, things can get very….passionate.”

This got Ginny’s attention. Hermione’s too, though she was feigning interest. “How so?”

Fleur smirked. “Let’s just say that when Beel comes home after being away for several days, ze orgasms are more, how you say, explosive. Eet is not always easy to remain quiet wiz zat much pleasure.”

Ginny looked at Fleur wide eyed as she made a mental note to use a silencing charm. She didn’t need Ron barging in on them again. Even if Hermione could keep him at bay. “But it’s been four months. Surely, he won’t last long enough to have that kind of effect.”

“Perhaps. But if he takes the time to please you first, zat should not matter,” Fleur said as Ginny gave her a confused look. “Do not tell me you are not well taken care of!” Fleur exclaimed, taken aback.

“Well, we only just started in the summer…” Ginny said meekly.

“Zat does not mean anything! You should always be pleased as well as doing the pleasing! Tell me you ‘ave at least had an orgasm.”

“I...think so?” Ginny said.

“You think so? Oh, no, no, no. If you think so, zan you probably ‘ave not. You will know as the sensation pools inside of you and begins to spread until you cannot hold it in anymore. Your hips will probably buck forward uncontrollably, too. It eez ‘ard sometimes for women to finish, but your partner needs to explore and find ze things that will make it happen. It does not always happen with sex.”

“So what types of things, then?” Ginny asked.

Fleur hesitated for a moment, then sighed. “Ze most obvious would be touching down zere, and I am not talking feengering, as in, insertion. He needs to find your clitoris.”

Hermione choked on her tea as Ginny’s jaw dropped at Fleur’s straightforward explanation. 

“But why would that-?” Hermione had finally asked a question now.

“It eez one of ze most sensitive parts, of course. Surely, you know that, ‘Ermione?” Fleur asked. When Hermione didn’t say anything, Fleur continued. “He can also use his tongue, too.”

“Down there?” Hermione asked incredulously.

“You can scoff now, but do not knock eet before you try eet. The tongue eez such a wonderful muscle. Remember zat,” Fleur told them.

She was about to continue when there was a whoosh from the fireplace. Ron and Harry had flooed in. “There you are!” Harry said happily.

“We got off early! Ready to head to Grimmauld Place?” Ron asked eagerly. The boys barely remembered to greet Fleur as they were so focused on their girlfriends.

Ginny and Hermione looked at Fleur who simply winked at them when the boys weren’t looking and shooed them out. She sure gave them enough to think about for the night ahead.


	35. Good Girls and Bad Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross Posted on HP Friendship Fics

Good Girls & Bad Boys  
Luna, Ginny and Hermione were giggling as they sipped on their wine and watched the muggle movie, 10 Things I Hate About You. “Isn’t Heath Ledger dreamy?” Ginny asked as Luna nodded in agreement.

“I don’t know, Ginny, I personally think Joseph Gordon-Levitt is cuter than Heath,” Hermione argued lightly.

“Now why doesn’t that surprise me at all?” Ginny said as she giggled.

“What’s that supposed to mean!” Hermione asked.

“Only that you have a thing for the good guy, the- the-” Ginny said.

“Don’t you dare say sidekick, Ginny!” Hermione gave her a death glare.

“Okay, the friend, or the best friend, then,” Ginny returned her death glare with a pointed, knowing look of her own.

“She’s got a point, you know,” Luna agreed with Ginny. “Though I’ve noticed you gravitate towards the jock type too, with all your Quidditch boys.

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Well, I’ll have you know, I think some bad boys are hot as well.”

Ginny snorted into her wine. “Like who?”

“Like, like- Well, I went to Slughorn’s party with Cormac,” Hermione tried.

“No way! That was only to make Ron jealous, don’t even try to use that one,” Ginny waved it off. 

“Fine, but you better promise not to tell anyone!”

“Oh, do tell,” Luna urged Hermione on as Ginny gestured ‘cross your heart and hope to die’.

“Well, I never had a crush or anything, obviously, but...I’ve always thought Bill was pretty hot. Not as hot as Ron obviously, but...”

Ginny did a spit take with her wine as Luna’s jaw dropped. 

Ron walked into the room as Luna said to Hermione, “You think Bill is hot?”

“Do I even want to know?” Ron asked, causing Hermione’s head to whip around. Before she could say no, Ginny piped up,

“Nah, just that Hermione has the hots for our oldest brother.” Ginny lost it in a fit of giggles. 

“She- what?” Ron looked at her. As he processed it, an initial shot of jealousy ran through him. “So I’m the second choice then. I see.” And he walked away despite the fact that he knew he was being unreasonable. Bill was married to Fleur. They were insanely happy together.

“Ron, no!” Hermione wailed as he stalked off down the hall. “You two weren’t supposed to say anything!” She rounded on Ginny and Luna.

“It’s not our fault he came in at the wrong time,” Ginny defended them.

“Ugh, I’ll be right back,” Hermione said.

She got up and walked to the bedroom where she found him lying on the bed. “Ron, you don’t honestly believe that you’re my second choice! You walked in and caught the conversation out of context! I told them he clearly wasn’t as hot as you.”

“Not helping your case, Hermione,” Ron said shortly.

Hermione let out an exasperating huff. “Ginny and Luna were taking the mickey out on me because I supposedly have a ‘type.’”

“And what’s your type?” Ron asked her, raising an eyebrow.

“According to them, the good guy, or the best friend, or the jock. It’s ridiculous! All because I said Joseph Gordon-Levitt was better looking than Heath Ledger!”

“Okay, so how does any of that relate to Bill?”

“By my insisting that I don’t have a type, and they told me to tell them one ‘bad boy’ type of guy that I thought was hot. So I said Bill. He’s got nothing on you, though,” Hermione said sincerely.

“So I don’t need to get my own set of werewolf scars to keep my girlfriend’s interest?” Ron said lightly.

“No, I think your ‘badarse auror’ vibe is enough of a turn-on for me,” Hermione smiled coyly as she walked over and leaned over to kiss him.

Ron grabbed her by the waist and flipped her over onto the bed, pinning her underneath him.He kissed her hard as she giggled. “Ron, we shouldn’t do anything! Not while the girls are out there.”

“Fine, but I’ll take a rain check for later. Don’t swoon too much over those bad boys.” Ron winked at her and released her, “Or I’ll show you just how bad I can be.”

Hermione looked at him lustfully. “Now that sounds tempting.”


	36. Getting to Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of the Girl Talk mini-series (Part 1 is Girl Talk, Part 2 is Trading Secrets)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry & Ginny are first up, and Ron and Hermione are further down.

Post War: Getting to Know You (Part 3 of Girl Talk)  
Harry & Ginny:  
Harry had barely shut the door to his bedroom at Grimmauld Place when Ginny pounced on him. “It’s about time,” she said against his lips. “Four months was too long,” as her hands reached for his shirt.

Harry pulled away from her briefly. “Uh, Gin, while I’m all for this, what spurred it on?”

“We’re finally alone, that’s what,” she said as she tried to connect her lips with his again. 

“Obviously, I know that. Four months of wanking doesn’t come close to you,” Harry said. “It’s been torture for me, too. What did you say to Molly to convince her to let you stay here tonight?”

“Oh, she thinks I’m staying with Fleur tonight,” Ginny said nonchalantly.

Harry gave her a blank stare as he comprehended what she’d said. “You lied to your Mum? Fleur’s covering for you? But what about Bill?” His questions shot out like rapid fire.

“Bill’s out of town, remember? No worries there,” she smiled seductively at him.

“Brilliant!” Harry said as his lips found hers once more. 

They tumbled onto the bed as they shed the clothes off of each other. Ginny felt his hardness against her, and she had a sudden feeling to try and prove Fleur wrong. Harry could surely get her off. Especially after a four month drought. 

“Are you ready?” She heard him ask between planting kisses along her neck. Merlin, that felt so good. 

“Y-yes.” But then she remembered the protective spells. “No, wait. Did you remember your spell?” Ginny asked as she grabbed her own wand. She said the incantation, and then set an imperturbable charm on the door. Harry nodded as she set her wand down. “Okay..”

Ginny closed her eyes as she felt Harry slip inside of her. Ginny gasped at the contact as she heard Harry breathe in sharply. They’d both clearly forgotten how it felt at first.

“You okay?” he asked her as she nodded. 

He began moving slowly and gradually picked up the pace. It certainly felt good, and Merlin did she miss the feel of him against her. Their time apart didn’t help his stamina as he moved in and out. Ginny tried to focus on the feeling, and moved her hips to meet his, but the pool of liquid fire that Fleur had referred to was maybe a spark at best as Harry sped up and reached his climax. 

Ginny kissed his neck and shoulder to distract herself from the fact that Fleur was right, and she most certainly had not yet come with Harry inside her alone. 

“Did that feel alright for you?” Harry asked her as he slipped out.

“What?” Ginny had snapped out of her distraction. “Oh, yeah, I’m fine.”

Harry gave her a look. “That’s not what I asked.”

“Of course it felt fine! It was more than fine!” Ginny plastered a smile to her face.

“Ginny, don’t insult me. I know when you’re lying. What’s going on,” Harry gave her a concerned look.

“It’s nothing.”

“No, it’s not. Come on, Gin.”

“Ironic choice of words, Potter,” Ginny said.

“What?” Harry asked. She was clearly confusing him.

“Well, that’s just it isn’t it? I didn’t come.”

“O-oh. Oh.” The realization donned on Harry slowly.

Ginny threw her head back on the pillow. “Guess I was stupid to think that it was happening anyways.”

“Well, how do you know it’s not?” Harry asked.

“Fleur described it.”

“Wait, what? You were talking to Fleur about sex?”

Ginny sat up defensively, wrapping the blanket around her chest. “Well, yeah. She’s a wealth of information! How’d you think I had a clue of what to do when we first did it?”

Harry put the pieces together. “Ah. I mean, I was hoping you hadn’t…”

“Harry, really? No way. I was in fourth and fifth year! Did you really-”

“No! But I was confused about why you knew so much… So then, what did Fleur have to say this time?” Harry was trying to feign interest, but he really did want to know.

“What to have you do so I can achieve my own..you know.” Ginny explained.

“And?” Harry urged her on.

“She may or may not have explained different places to touch and...other things.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Wanna try?”

Ginny smiled as they spent the rest of the night learning more about each other.

Ron & Hermione

They were snogging heavily in bed that night. She’d missed him so much while she was at school, and it was this moment right here that made her partially regret her decision of going back to school. How had she lasted four months without him. Without his touch. His kiss. 

She needed to stop him though. Part of his Christmas gift from her was going to be, well, her. All of her. There were still two days until Christmas. They had to wait. She regretfully pulled away from him. “We should probably go to sleep. It’s been a long day,” Hermione said to him.

“Oh yeah, sure,” Ron said as he kissed her forehead. “G’night, love.” She snuggled into him as he wrapped his arm around her.

Hermione closed her eyes and tried to focus on falling asleep, but all she could think about were Fleur’s words. She thought about earlier when she’d gone down on him out of nowhere and surprised him. It wasn’t like that was the first time they’d done that. They’d gone pretty far before she had to go back to school. Just not...all the way. 

She was hoping that maybe he’d catch the hint and try and try something different with her, too, but to no avail. He’d looked like he wanted to, but then backed out at the last moment. Hermione had settled for a finger fucking that still didn’t her close. She wanted to feel him touch her, maybe even feel his tongue there, but how did she broach the topic in conversation? ‘Hey Ron, I was hoping that you could give me an Aussie kiss tonight?’ Hermione snorted involuntarily at the thought.

“Er, you alright, Hermione?” she heard Ron whisper against her.

“Oh, um, yes. I’m fine,” Hermione lied.

“Then why did you just snort?” Ron propped himself up on his elbow to look at her. 

“It’s nothing.”

“And the more you tell me it’s nothing, somehow the more I want to know. Come on, ‘Mione, let’s not waste any time we have over the next few weeks bickering, yeah?”

“Yes, you’re right,” Hermione said with a sigh. 

“So then what were you thinking about?” Ron pressed again.

Hermione refused to turn to look at him. Might as well rip off the bandage. “Aussie kisses,” she muttered.

“Wh-what?” Ron squeaked.

“You heard me,” she grumbled.

“Okay. Not to sound crass or anything, but…why?” Ron asked, looking totally bewildered.

“I don’t know, Ron, maybe because I was wondering what it might feel like? Honestly is it really fair for me to get you off and get nothing in return?” she snapped. When she realized what she’d said, Hermione tried to backtrack. “N-no, I didn’t mean it like that. Nevermind, I’m being barmy.”

“No, you’re not. I didn’t know if you’d want that..we haven’t exactly discussed it,” Ron said. 

She figured his face was probably showing a hint of red at the conversation. They’d gotten past a lot of their conversational roadblocks, but there were still some awkward topics they avoided talking about. “I- I think I’d like to try it,” she admitted.

“Really?” Ron asked. 

“Y-yes. Maybe not right now. Let it happen naturally, on its own. It might seem a little awkward after having a conversation about it.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Ron was quiet for a moment. “Thanks for telling me, though,” he said as a goofy grin spread across his face.

He leaned in to kiss her. To show her how much he appreciated their newfound level of communication. Hermione eagerly accepted his lips, and the kiss grew into a heavy snog, which then led to the thing they said they’d wait to try only minutes before. And it wasn’t awkward at all, despite having just conversed about it. Not awkward at all as Hermione screamed into a pillow for what was the first, and would certainly not be the last, time.


	37. Sleeping Arrangements

Post War: Sleeping Arrangements  
The Weasley family plus Harry and Hermione were back at the Burrow for the first night following the Battle of Hogwarts. Ron had finished up in the loo and stopped outside Ginny’s room to get Hermione before heading up to his own room for more much needed sleep.

“Hermione, you coming?” he asked her.

“Oh, I don’t know, Ron. I thought it might be better to stay with Ginny tonight,” Hermione said uneasily.

“Why?” Ron looked surprised. They’d only tried to spend a night apart once since Malfoy Manor and her nightmares clearly drew him right back to her. Bill and Fleur had both agreed that they were old enough to handle it after being assured that nothing else was going on.

“I just don’t think it’s a good idea. Your Mum-”

“Hermione, you’ll have nightmares if you don’t!”

“Maybe I’ll be okay now the war’s over,” she said hopefully. Deep down she knew the nightmares wouldn’t stop outright, but Mrs. Weasley would never allow her to sleep in Ron’s bed under her roof.

As if summoned, Molly appeared in the doorway. “All set, dears?” They could all tell that there was a lot of effort going into her light demeanor.

“Mum, I think Hermione should stay in my room at night. Would that be alright?” Ron asked. He normally would never go against his mother’s words, but he didn’t want to see Hermione suffer. They were no closer to officially being a couple yet, but that didn’t matter right now. Her mental health mattered the most to him.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Ron,” Mrs. Weasley said as she waved off his request. “You’re home now. There’s no need to be in the same space anymore.”

He hadn’t thought about it in that respect, but he guessed it was true as well. They’d spent the majority of nine months together in the same close quarters. “It’s not about that. Hermione’s been having nightmares, she can’t sleep if I’m-”

“I’m sure she’ll manage just fine with Ginny in the room,” Mrs. Weasley continued to dismiss her son’s concerns. She needed some semblance of normalcy after their world had been turned upside down due to Fred’s death. And if it meant original sleeping arrangements, then Molly was determined to keep them unchanged.

“No, Mum, you don’t understand-”

“Ronald, my decision is final. You and Harry will be staying in your room and Hermione and Ginny will stay here. Like normal.”

“No.” Ron knew he shouldn’t push his mother, especially not now, but he couldn’t stop himself.

“Excuse me?” If looks could kill, he’d have joined Fred right then and there. He was never one to push his mother’s temper. But dammit, he was eighteen, had just spent the better part of a year on the run, and needed to care for the woman he loved.

“I said no, Mum. Hermione needs to stay with me.”

“Just because you two may be together now does not permit you to sleep in the same bed, especially under my roof!” Mrs. Weasley’s voice had become higher and more shrill, but Ron was about to match it with his own anger.

“That has nothing to do with it! You weren’t with us the past nine months! You don’t know what we’ve been through, and though I’m sure Bill told you when we’d turned up, you still don’t know what happened!”

“Nothing could have possibly happened that makes it necessary for two eighteen year olds to be sleeping in the same bed together without being married or engaged to be married!” Mrs. Weasley shrieked. 

“HERMIONE WAS TORTURED, MUM!” Ron was probably yelling so that he’d just announced it to the entire household. “She almost died! Bloody hell, I thought she was dead when we showed up at Shell Cottage! When she finally woke up, I tried to sleep in another room, but then the nightmares started and the only way we found they weakened was if I stayed with her! It’s either that or become addicted to dreamless sleep. Would you rather that?” Ron knew he’d lost his temper, and said things that were really Hermione’s to tell. He looked to Hermione to apologize. “I’m sorry, I just-”

“It’s okay,” she said quietly.

Mrs. Weasley looked at her son, seeking the truth in his expression. When had he grown up and matured so much? She looked to Hermione and asked. “Is that true?” 

Hermione nodded solemnly. Molly took a moment to think and then pursed her lips. “I still don’t like the idea, but if it prevents any more pain amongst you three, then I’ll allow it. Only if Harry is there as well. There will be nothing else but sleeping going on,” she said sternly. “You three have been through enough, I’m sure.”

Both Hermione and Ron’s faces turned pink at Mrs. Weasley’s insinuation. They’d barely sorted out their kiss, let alone done anything more. “Er, right. Thanks, Mum,” Ron said. 

Mrs. Weasley nodded and then wrapped him in a tight hug. She’d started crying again as she smothered her son. “I’m so glad you’re safe and home.”


	38. Boy Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 of the Girl Talk Installment

Post War: Boy Talk (Part 4 of the Girl Talk Installments)  
“...So what’s the problem?” Bill asked Ron, who had pulled him aside on Christmas Eve to ask for advice.

Ron’s face reddened. “I- Er- Howd’youknowifyou’redoingtherightthing?”

Bill took a moment to process what his younger brother had asked. “The right thing for what?”

Ron gave him an impatient look. “You know…”

Bill gave a look of understanding then. “Oh. Sex?” 

“Yeah.”

“Well, how far have you gone?” Bill asked.

“Pretty much everything but that,” Ron admitted. “But I think we’re going to soon. She’s been hinting at it more and more.”

The door opened. “What are you two doing in here?” George said as he walked in.

“Nothing,” Ron said quickly.

“Ron’s just asking for advice,” Bill said.

“About what?” George looked between the two of them before catching on. “Sex? Are you and Hermione finally going to shag?”

“Shove off, George” Ron said, not in the mood to have the mickey taken out on him.

“Nah, little brother, I’m actually impressed.”

“Do I want to know why..?” Ron asked hesitantly.

“Well, it took you seven years together. At the rate you two were moving there, I was expecting it to take at least another year or two before you took that step,” George laughed at Ron’s expense. 

“Oi, fuck off,” Ron said in an annoyed tone.

“I’m offended you didn’t come to me about this,” George affronted. “Only joking. I’ll stop now. What do you want to know? I thought the book would have helped.”

“Well, it did, but thanks to Bill’s lovely wife, apparently Hermione’s now got a pre-conceived notion about how mindblowing sex can be.”

George laughed so hard he snorted as Bill shook his head and rolled his eyes. “Remind me not to let any of my girlfriends hang around Fleur.”

“Can we get on with this before the girls realize we’re missing?” Ron asked impatiently.

“Well, honestly Ron if it’s the first time, it’s bound to be a little awkward,” Bill told him. “Just make sure you’re honest and open, and listen to what she likes and doesn’t like. That’s how it gets better.”

“And make sure you please her, too. ‘S not just about the bloke,” George added.

“Don’t forget the charms, too,” Bill said. “Unless you’re ready for kids.”

“Right. Charms,” Ron said as he made a mental note. “Any particular positions work better than others?” Ron said. He was going to ask about moves, but he thought he’d covered that with his tongue the other night. 

“Have I got the book for you!” George said. “I’ll bring it tomorrow...just don’t open it in front of anyone.”

“Brilliant,” Ron said, as they heard Molly call them down for dinner.


	39. New Cuisine

Post War: New Cuisine  
“I don’t know how I feel about this, Hermione,” Ron said as he looked around at the other plates of food that were being delivered to tables around them. “Muggle food looks really odd,” he whispered over his menu.

“Ron, it’s not muggle food, it’s a type of cuisine from Japan! It’s perfectly normal, and perfectly safe to eat.”

“Raw fish does not sound perfectly safe to me,” Ron countered.

“There are cooked versions as well, you know. Why don’t I order a variety of different rolls and we can share them?”

“That sounds...better,” Ron reluctantly agreed. “But if I don’t like it, we’re stopping to get fish and chips on the way home.”

“Deal.” 

When the server came over, Hermione took the lead and was true to her word, ordering a variety of different rolls: California, shrimp tempura, dragon, rainbow, spicy tuna, and spider. She couldn’t resist ordering the spider roll as it was one of her personal favorites, despite the name.

“The spider roll doesn’t have, y’know, spiders in it, does it?” Ron was trying to keep the horrified look off of his face as the server walked away.

Hermione laughed good-naturedly. “No, Ron, it’s just the name of the roll. It has crab, cucumber and sprouts in it. Sometimes lettuce or avocado depending on the restaurant.”

She watched Ron relax in relief as they fell into easy conversation about their day. When the food arrived, Ron looked skeptically at Hermione, who was looking around the plates.

“Let’s start with this one. I’m not going to tell you what’s in each one or what they are until we finish all of them.”

“Why?” Ron asked.

“Because if you knew ahead of time, you wouldn’t eat it. Now, here, try this,” Hermione used her chopsticks to pick up one of the pieces, dipped it in soy sauce and fed it to him. 

After he chewed and swallowed, he looked over at Hermione, slightly impressed. “That’s actually quite good,” he said. When he saw her smug look, he quickly added, “Don’t get too proud of yourself yet! There’s still a ton left.”

And so they continued on, trying each new roll. The only one Ron wasn’t keen on was the spicy tuna roll, but he highly approved of all the others, despite knowing he’d consumed raw fish after all. 

As they were headed back to their flat, Hermione looked at him and asked, “So, do you need your fish and chips after all?”

“I think you know the answer to that, ‘Mione.” Ron shook his head and gave her a loving look despite her smugness. He set his arm around her shoulder and whispered in her ear, “but I wouldn’t say no to dessert.”


	40. I'm not Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU

Post War (AU): I’m Not Sick  
Hermione ran into the loo and threw up for the fifth time that week. Satisfied that the nausea had passed, she rinsed her mouth out and made her way out into the corridor, ready to return back to her room to take a nap. She was perpetually exhausted and couldn’t seem to shake the nausea. It was probably just stress because her NEWTs were starting in two weeks. Hermione wasn’t expecting to run into Ginny as she walked out of the loo.

“Everything alright, Hermione?” Ginny asked.

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Hermione said lightly as she defended herself.

“Hermione, this is the fifth time this week you’ve gotten sick. What’s going on?” Ginny was looking concerned.

“It’s probably just stress. We’re almost done with school. NEWTs are coming up, and I still haven’t gotten a job set up after we graduate.”

“Maybe you should go see Madam Pomfrey. I’ll go with you,” Ginny offered.

“I don’t know, Ginny, I’m sure I’ll feel better after a nap.” She thought Ginny would give in and let her go back to the dorm, but then she saw the Molly Weasley glare cross her face.

“We’re going to Madam Pomfrey. Ron’s not here to take care of you, and I promised I would. Let’s go.”

So Hermione reluctantly followed Ginny down to the hospital wing, and sat on one of the beds as Madam Pomfrey checked her over.

“You said that you’ve been getting sick for the past week, and have been more tired than normal?” she asked as Hermione nodded. “Hmm. You seem okay aside from that. Ms. Granger forgive me for asking this question, but I need to rule this out. Are you sexually active?”

Hermione was taken aback at the question as Ginny stared at her with wide eyes.. “Y-yes. What does that have to do with-” She looked up at Madam Pomfrey. 

“When’s the last time you engaged in intercourse?”

“Umm..Easter,” Hermione said as her face flushed. “But we..we used the spells. And I bled just last month!’ Hermione’s thoughts were racing.

“Ms. Granger, I’m going to need to do the spell and check. It could be nothing, but we need to be sure.” Hermione nodded as she laid back. She was suddenly feeling lightheaded.

Ginny took her hand supportively as Madam Pomfrey waved her wand and performed the spell. A small circle appeared over Hermione’s abdomen, and it was pulsing quickly. “Oh, my.. Ms. Granger, I’m afraid you are indeed pregnant. You look to be about nine weeks along.”

“Wh-what? But-”

“Sometimes the spell isn’t always completely effective. Especially depending on mindset when the spell is cast. I’m going to bottle some anti-nausea potion for you. Make sure you’re eating enough and are getting plenty of sleep. I will inform Professor McGonagall so she knows if you wish to talk to her about leaving the castle to discuss matters.”

*****************

Hermione had taken a few days to process everything. Ginny had stayed by her side through it all, and was no doubt waiting for her after her meeting with McGonagall.

Sure enough, Hermione walked into her room and Ginny was lying on Hermione’s bed, trying to study. She quickly shut the book and sat up. “Well? How’d it go?”

“Not terrible. Professor McGonagall said I could sit all my NEWTs over the next couple of days if I wanted to, and then I can leave a few weeks early.”

“Whoa, do you think you will?”

“Yes, actually. I was thinking about it, and I’ve spent the entire year studying to keep my mind off of being away from Ron. Even if I stayed for the rest of term, there’s no way I’m going to be able to focus on studying. And if I go home this weekend to talk to Ron, there’s no way I’ll want to come back. I think it’s the most logical option.”

“So when do you start?”

“Tomorrow.”

“Do you want help studying after dinner?”

“We’ll see how I feel. Thanks, Ginny. I don’t think I’d have been able to get through this alone.”

“I’ll always be here, Hermione. Maybe I’ll get another sister sooner than I was expecting.” Ginny smiled and hugged her.

********************

Hermione had finished her exams by the following Thursday, and was packing her things Friday morning. Satisfied that she had everything, Hermione sent her things to Grimmauld Place. She and Ron had talked about her moving in with them when she had finished with Hogwarts. 

Her room was empty, so Hermione turned and made her way to the Headmistress’s office. She said her goodbyes, and flooed to Grimmauld Place where she was greeted by Kreacher. “Good morning, Miss. Kreacher was not expecting you.”

“Hi, Kreacher. I know, I wasn’t supposed to return for a few weeks, but I finished early.”

“Master Harry and Ron are at work, but Kreacher knows they returned from a mission this morning. Master Harry requested steak and kidney pie for lunch.”

“Oh, so they’ll be home soon?”

“Yes, yes.” Kreacher said as Hermione nodded.

“I think I’ll go lie down upstairs for a bit,” Hermione said as she made her way upstairs to Ron’s room. She ended up falling asleep for an hour, and when she woke up she opened her book to read.

Finally, she heard movement on the stairs, and looked up as the door opened. “Hermione! Kreacher said you were here, but I almost didn’t believe him,” Ron walked over to her quickly and wrapped her in a tight hug. “You’re a few weeks early, aren’t you?”

“Yes, McGonagall let me sit my exams early, so I’m officially done at Hogwarts.”

“That’s brilliant!” Ron said as he kissed her. He noticed that she didn’t look as thrilled. “But why don’t you look happy about it?”

“I- Well, there’s a reason they let me leave early, Ron,” she said, leaning into him for support.

“What’s wrong? Are you sick?” Ron asked.

“I- no, not exactly. Ginny thought I was so she insisted I see Madam Pomfrey-”

“What was happening?”

“I’d been throwing up a lot last week, and have been really tired.”

“But you’re not sick?” Ron looked at her, his concern growing.

“No, I’m- turns out I’m pregnant, Ron.”

“You’re- what? But we- we used the spells. We’ve been careful.”

“That’s what I said, too, but Madam Pomfrey said the effectiveness isn’t always at 100%. I’m sorry, this is probably all my fault.”

No, Hermione. No way. It took two of us to do this. We’ll figure it out together.” Despite the initial shock of the news, Ron had recovered quickly as he leaned in to kiss her tenderly. His hand resting gently on her belly.

Overwhelmed with emotion, Hermione leaned into Ron’s shoulder and finally allowed herself to cry. “The last week has been terrible. I just wanted to come home to tell you, but I knew if I left then I wouldn’t go back to sit through my exams. Ginny’s been a huge help, but she wasn’t you.”

“I’m here now, love, and I’m not going anywhere. I promise. I love you,” Ron told her.

“I love you, too,” Hermione said. She knew they’d get through this together. Somehow, Some way.


	41. Modest Steps

Modest Steps  
Hermione was staring at herself in the bathroom mirror of the hotel room she and Ron were staying in during their trip to Australia. He’d been her rock through it all. Offering distractions when they were needed, support when she felt lost, and knowing what to say when her parents hadn’t been as receptive as she’d hoped to the memory charms.

And then there was their relationship. It was fresh and new. They’d spent many evenings cuddling, snogging and getting to know each other. There’d been a lot of exploratory touching, and Hermione couldn’t help but feel like they were about to progress even further soon. They’d waited so long to tell each other how they felt, and now that their feelings were out in the open, there was no need to take things at the snail’s pace they were used to.

Naturally, the next step would be to shed their clothing. At least, that’s what Hermione was expecting. There was no doubt she was excited to see him in that way, but she felt nervous and self-conscious when it came to her own body. That's why she found herself standing there, eyeing her own figure. She was afraid that he wasn’t going to like what he saw. Her body type wasn’t like Lavender’s tiny frame with a big chest, or Fleur’s slimness and natural beauty. She was still very thin from being on the run, but it wasn’t a flattering thin. Plus, she barely had a chest, not that he’d seemed to complain when he felt her there, but would it be different when he saw her? It shouldn’t feel like a big step to Hermione, but it was. She’d never been...naked in front of anyone before. Sure, there was a lot she hadn’t done with anyone else before, but this particular act was something she couldn’t stop fixating over. Even if Ron was the only one she’d ever feel comfortable doing this with. 

There was a knock on the door. “You okay, Hermione? You’ve been in there a while,” Ron said.

“Yes, I’ll be right out! Sorry,” Hermione said quickly. She quickly finished dressing into her pajama top and bottoms and walked out of the bathroom. She climbed into the giant bed as Ron went into the bathroom next. She heard the shower turn on, so she picked up a book to try and distract herself, but wasn’t very successful.

Ron came out a while later, and Hermione looked up to notice him only wearing pajama bottoms. He was shirtless. That was...new. Hermione felt her breath hitch in her throat. How was he such a perfect specimen of man? Her own insecurities about her body came swirling back into her mind.

“Er, Hermione,” Ron said with a lopsided grin, “You’re staring.”

“O-oh, sorry,” Hermione felt her face flush as Ron slipped into bed beside her.

“Is everything okay?” Ron asked as he wrapped his arms around her. The warm heat of his torso felt good against her.

“Yes, why wouldn’t it be?” Hermione tried to play it off.

“You seem...distracted,” Ron said.

“I’m fine.”

“You sure you’re okay with this? We aren’t moving too fast, are we?”

“What? No, why would you think that?”

“You just- you seemed a little taken aback when I came out of the bathroom. I can put a shirt back on if you want me to.”

“No, it’s fine. Really. I just didn’t know you slept without one on before,” Hermione stated.

“Oh. Well, I just figured I’d save you the time of taking it off me later,” Ron grinned as his lips found hers. 

They fell into a heated snog, and Hermione was relishing in the feel of him against her with only one set of fabric between them now. Her fingers traveled across his skin, and soon she felt his hand tug at the hem of her shirt. Hermione froze. She didn’t mean to, but it was enough to make Ron stop and pull away.

“I’m sorry, I just thought-” His ears burned bright red. “Nevermind, we don’t have to-”

“N-no, it’s...it’s okay,” Hermione said hesitantly.

“You don’t sound like it’s okay..” 

“It’s nothing. Stupid, really,” Hermione looked away bashfully.

“Tell me,” Ron said, his hand reaching up to turn her face tenderly back towards his own. “Please?”

Hermione took a deep breath. “I- I’m worried you won’t like what you see.” She was trying desperately to blink back the tears that were forming in her eyes. 

She’d never once cared about what anyone else thought about how she looked. Yet here she was, picking herself apart and now hyper focused on how she looked for Ron. Hermione was half expecting him to laugh at her thoughts.

“That’s mental,” Ron said. “You’re beautiful, Hermione, and you’re perfect to me.”

“But I’m not-”

“Don’t you dare say you’re not someone else. Of course you’re not! No one else makes me feel this way.”

The sincerity in his voice was enough to calm the fears that had been overwhelming her. A sudden wave of courage had come over her, and before she could stop herself, she grabbed the hem of her pajama top and lifted it over her head. 

Ron stared in amazement as she tossed the shirt off to the side. “Fucking hell, you’re bloody gorgeous.”

Hermione bit her bottom lip to help calm her nerves, and that about did Ron in. He reached out to pull her closer as his lips crashed against hers. If Hermione thought it felt good to be pressed against him with only one layer between them, it was nothing compared to this. Her confidence began to grow as she felt his body’s reaction. “So..you like what you see, then?” She murmured against his lips.

“Like is an understatement,” Ron managed to say as they both eagerly continued in the ways of getting to know each other.


	42. Any Suggestions?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 5 of the Girl Talk Mini Series

Post War: Any Suggestions (Part 5 of the Girl Talk Series)  
Ron shut the door to his childhood bedroom and leaned against it. They’d decided to stay overnight at the Burrow on Christmas to appease Mrs. Weasley. Harry looked up from the camp bed he was sitting on. “Everything alright, mate?”

“We’re gonna do it…” Ron said, staring straight ahead.

“Do what?” Harry asked, more confused than before.

“Sex.” Ron cut straight to the chase. 

“Really?”

“Yeah, Hermione just gave me part of my present down in Ginny’s room,” he tried to explain as Harry gave him an odd look. “No, not that type of gift. It was a, er, poem or riddle, and it basically said she was ready and didn’t want to wait anymore.”

“I’m still surprised you two have waited-”

“Oi, sorry we’re not like you, Mr. ‘rushes into everything’ Potter,” Ron shot back at him.

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head. Thinking back on most of his own decisions, Ron wasn’t exactly wrong. “Well, still, sounds like Hermione to plan things out like that. Er, she does realize that there should be a certain level of naturalness to that, right?” Harry asked wrong.

“Well, er, yeah...I think so. She didn’t exactly say we’re going to do it Saturday at eleven in the morning or anything.” Ron defended her.

Harry snorted. “Careful, it could still happen. Just make sure you silence the door and lock it so I don’t walk in on you or anything.”

“Sorted,” Ron said. “Any other suggestions?”

“Are you really asking me that? You know my only experience is with your-”

“Oi! Don’t say it. I’m well aware, thanks, but as long as I don’t think about who you’re doing it with, it doesn’t bother me.”

Harry laughed. “How very mature of you.” Ron gave him the finger as he walked over to his bed and collapsed on top of it. “Just don’t overthink it, or have high expectations for what should happen, I guess.”

Ron thought about what Harry said. Ironically, it was even better advice than what his brothers had given. “Thanks, that makes sense I guess. Who knew a tosser like you could be so wise?” He sniggered as Harry pretended to act affronted. 

“I have my moments.”


	43. Mermaids & Centaurs

Post War: Mermaids & Centaurs  
Ron and Hermione were sitting on the couch. Ron was watching the telly, while Hermione was trying to get ahead on research for her new job. One thing Hogwarts hadn’t prepared her for with her new job with the Magical Creatures division of the Magical Law Enforcement Department was an understanding of the Magical beings themselves.

Sure, she had a fairly good understanding of Goblins and House Elves, and a mild knowledge of Giants and Centaurs, but not enough to feel like she was going to be successful yet. She’d become engrossed in her own thoughts and hadn’t realized she was still staring at the same page for the last three minutes.

“Hermione, I can’t tell if that page is really captivating or if you’re not focused..” Ron said to her.

“I’m just thinking about how much I don’t know about the creatures I might be working cases on, and I got distracted.”

“Come off it. You’re going to be brilliant, you know that? Who knows, your first case could be really interesting! Like, a custody dispute between a Mermaid and Centaur.”

Ron had said it with such a straight face that Hermione had no idea whether he was serious or not. When he couldn’t hold his grin back any longer, she lost it. They both erupted into a fit of giggles.

“Is that even possible?” Hermione said through gasps of breath.

“Maybe? I thought you were the one who was supposed to know about that!”

“Can you imagine?” Hermione asked as they’d settled down. “I mean, I’m sure there are plenty of creature crossover relationships. Hagrid’s a result of one.”

“Ooh, Giants and Centaurs! That could be a fun one! Giant four legged babies!” 

“Oh my god, Ron stop!” Hermione was laughing as hard as ever all over again. “You know these are not the cases I’ll be getting.”

“Still funny to think about. May make that book more bearable, too,” Ron said, smiling.

“Maybe,” Hermione said as she played with the corner of the page.

Ron reached over and took the book from her, tossing it on the table in front of them. Then, he scooched closer to her, kissing her on the neck. “What do you say we not focus on work right now. You’ll have enough of that soon enough.”

Hermione shuddered at the feel of his lips on her. “I think that’s a great idea.”


	44. Reminiscing

Post War: Reminiscing  
Hermione was sitting in Ron’s bedroom, staring at the Head Girl badge that she was holding in her right hand, the Hogwarts letter it had come with in the left. 

“Brilliant! Congrats, Hermione,” Harry said. 

Ron put an arm around her. “Did you ever have any doubt? I knew you’d get it, even if it was a year later than planned.”

“Who was it last year, Ginny?” Hermione asked, distracting her from her Quidditch Captain badge.

“Um, Pansy and Ernie.”

“I’m surprised they named Ernie. Though I guess he is a pure blood,” Hermione thought out loud. “I wonder who would have been the Head Boy if we all had gone back last year, and it was a normal year…” Hermione pondered.

“Doubt it would have been me,” Ron said.

“You don’t know that!” 

“Hermione, come on, you couldn’t believe I’d made Prefect fifth year, what makes you think I would have become Head Boy?” Ron asked her as his ears tinged pink.

“I-” Hermione was about to say she didn’t, but she had been taken by surprise. Especially considering Harry was holding the badge when she walked into the room. “I did react poorly, didn’t I?” she admitted.

“It doesn’t matter,” Ron said. “It was three years ago.”

“No, mate, it does matter,” Harry cut in. “I know I acted like a jealous prat. I’m sorry for that. I really was happy for you deep down. And honestly, with all the detentions and extra classes Dumbledore roped me into, I was glad to be shot of the responsibility.”

“Er, thanks, Harry,” Ron said. He wasn’t used to accepting apologies. Whenever he and his siblings fought, it came out to a mutual understanding without a formal ‘I’m sorry’. Unless Mrs. Weasley was involved, of course.

“I’m sorry, too, Ron. I promise I was happy. I mean, we got to spend all that extra time together on rounds,” Hermione said.

“Yeah, and you two still couldn’t sort anything out?” Harry sniggered.

“Shove off, Harry,” Ron said, throwing a rude gesture at him.

“It was probably for the better, looking back on it. But anyways, I shouldn’t have told Harry I knew it’d be him. I just assumed it would be because of his relationship with Dumbledore. You know, a typical teacher’s pet sort of deal.”

“A what?” Ron asked, scrunching his face up in confusion.

“Nevermind,” Hermione said. “Are you sure you two won’t go back? It’s going to be strange without you.” She tried to hide the sadness in her eyes.

“You know the answer to that, Hermione. We’ve got an offer we can’t refuse to join the Aurors.”

“I know,” she sighed.

“We’ll make it work, don’t worry.”

“I’m not worried. I just don’t know what I’ll do without nagging you two for a whole year. Seven almost inseparable years, and now…”

“You’ll have me, Hermione!” Ginny said brightly. “We won’t even know they aren’t there,” she said as she grinned.

Hermione appreciated Ginny trying to make her feel better, but she was still preparing for the gaping hole that’d be following her around for a whole school year in the absence of her two best friends.


	45. He's Mine

Post War: He’s Mine  
Hermione was meeting Ron at The Three Broomsticks in October during the Hogsmeade weekend. He told her in his letter that he and Harry had spoken to Rosmerta and they’d be at the quiet, secluded booth by the fireplace. She and Ginny were hurrying down the lane, and the walk seemed to take twice as long as normal. 

Finally, finally, the shops came into view and they could see the sign for the pub. They doubled their step and walked in, both girls grinning from ear to ear. As they entered the pub Hermione looked around for their table, and spotted her redheaded boyfriend quickly. But then, her heart dropped into her stomach. Some witch was trying to cozy up next to him.

Hermione saw red. “They’re over there,” she growled to Ginny as she made her way over. The skinny blonde witch was leaning into Ron, sticking out her chest and stroking his arm. The only saving grace was that Ron didn’t seem to be enjoying it, as he tried to take her hand off him.

“Excuse me,” she said in a very cold manner. The woman looked up and turned to her. A disgusted, annoyed look crossed her face. “I’d appreciate it if you’d get away from my boyfriend.”

“Well, he hasn’t mentioned a girlfriend, so he’s fair game. Besides, you really think he’d go for a school girl like you?” the young woman said nastily.

“That’s not-” Ron tried to cut in.

“He’s mine. He belongs to me, and if you know what’s good for you, you’ll leave right now or I’ll hex you into tomorrow.” Hermione seethed as she pulled her wand out and aimed it at her.

The young witch held her hands up as she slid out. “He’s all yours. Why do all the cute ones for crazy witches?” She rolled her eyes and walked away.

Hermione watched her go and then slid into the spot that had been reserved to her. She resumed her happy go lucky demeanor as she threw her arms around her boyfriend and kissed him full on the mouth. “I missed you,” she said.

“I- er, missed you, too,” Ron said, eyeing her warily. 

Hermione pulled away and looked at him, unsure of his tone. Harry and Ginny were watching the scene with both fascination and baited breath.

“No, I really did miss you,” Ron reassured her.

“Then why did you say ‘er’?”

“I’ve just...never seen you like that. Possessive and all. Was a bit mental,” he chuckled nervously.

“Well, I’m not going to let some trampy witch paw over you, am I?”

Ron saw the fire in her eyes and was oddly turned on by it. “No, I guess not. I’d bloody well do the same thing!”

“Well, now that’s sorted, shall we get on with our afternoon?”


	46. Talk Dirty to Me

Post War: Talk Dirty to Me

“What do you want to do?” Hermione had asked Ron. They were celebrating Harry’s nineteenth birthday with all their family and friends at the Hog’s Head. Ron and Harry had just been on a mission for the past week, and had only just gotten home hours before Harry’s party. She and Ginny were almost about to cancel when they’d turned up. They’d been there about four hours now, and if Hermione was being honest, she’d had about enough of the party. She was ready to go home with him.

She saw the dark, wanton look cross over his face before he leaned in and whispered into her ear, “I want to take you home and have my way with you.” 

The tone he’d taken was new for her, and she’d laughed it off at first. “Oh, do you now?” She leaned in to kiss his cheek as his hand slid around her back and he grabbed her arse. Hermione looked at him in surprise. “Ron!” she hissed. They didn’t usually do that sort of thing in public. 

“It’s been a week since I’ve seen you, Hermione, and you’re fucking gorgeous in the dress, tonight. The hem of your skirt’s been teasing me all night,” he said as he eyed her up and down.

This was so unlike him that Hermione almost asked what was wrong, and had questioned for the quickest moment if this was actually her boyfriend or if someone had polyjuiced themself and was trying to seduce her. But then she’d remembered they’d gone through their code questions as they did every time one of them was away for awhile. It was definitely him.

“You haven’t been Imperiused, have you?” she asked him.

“What? Of course not, Hermione. Why would you say that?” Ron looked at her seriously.

“You’re just...not acting like you,” Hermione said as she frowned.

“Sorry,” Ron muttered as Hermione saw a wave of insecurity flash across his face. “Just thought it might be fun to try something different. Read about it during some downtime on the mission. It was stupid, we can just forget it.”

“I never said I disliked it,” Hermione said, a smile playing at her lips. “I just wanted to make sure it was actually my boyfriend and not some creep that was messing with me.”

Ron perked up as he raised his eyebrows. “So you-”

“Sure,” She said as he leaned and put her arm around her. His back shielded anyone from seeing what he was about to do. “A week is far too long to go without you, you know.”

“Oh? Why is that?”

“I missed the feel of you,” Ron said as his hand rested on her thigh. He slowly moved it up her leg. “Don’t give anything away,” he whispered into her ear. His hand reached her knickers as he teased her some more. “Do you like that?”

“Yes,” she whispered.

“What d’you say we get out of here? There’s a lot I’d like to do to you, but I don’t think Aberforth would appreciate it If I took you right here,” he said low in his voice.

Hermione felt a shiver run up her spine as she nodded and said, “okay.” He took her by the hand and they exited the pub without saying goodbye. 

They apparated straight to Grimmauld Place. Ron and Hermione had no sooner let themselves in and locked the door behind them that Ron picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. Hermione loved when Ron took control in the bedroom, but it was never like this. A thrill shot through her at this new side of her boyfriend.

He kicked the door to their bedroom shut and set Hermione down on the bed. His lips found hers as they tugged at each other’s clothes, undressing the other quickly. “Tell me what you want,” he said, his voice low and sultry. 

“Want...you…” Hermione said into his lips. She gasped as his fingers found her center and he pressed his length into her thigh.

“Is this what you want?” he asked as Hermione nodded against him before throwing her head back onto the bed. “Tell me, Hermione. I need to hear you say it,” he purred in her ear. 

“I want you inside me,” she said breathlessly. Ron didn’t waste any time entering her at that point. He slammed into her as she moaned loudly.

“Does that feel good?” he asked seductively.

“Oh, oh yes!” Hermione said.

Ron pumped into her a few times before he switched to an achingly slow pace. He was teasing her. When she whimpered, he smiled like a cheshire cat. “Tell me, ‘Mione, tell me what you need,” he coaxed her.

“Y-you, oh, please Ron!” Hermione mewled.

“Please what? What do you want? Tell me.”

“H-harder, faster, Ron. F-fuck me,” she begged.

“Do you want me to pound into you? Like this?” Ron gave her another taste as he slammed hard into her and pulled out slowly, all while stroking her with his finger.

“Yes! Oh, Ron, please! Now!” she screamed.

That was all Ron needed to start pounding into her. It didn’t take long, but he didn’t care. He’d missed her too damn much while he was away. It was the longest they’d been apart since she’d come back from Hogwarts.

“Oh, yes! Yes, Ron, I’m gonna!” Hermione moaned in his ear, and that was all he needed to let go.

“Oh, fuck, yes! Hermione!” he groaned as he came with her.

He stayed there, propped on top of her as he recovered. Both were breathing heavily. When Hermione opened her eyes, Ron looked at her and smiled. She returned his smile with a radiant one of her own.

“I’m not sure what that was all about, but I liked it,” she admitted.

“Did you?” Ron asked as he rolled over and reached for his wand, cleaning them up. “I just missed you too much, I guess.”

“I’m not complaining. That was really hot.”

“So, are you saying we can do that more often?” Ron asked.

Hermione rolled on top of him and kissed him seductively. “That’s exactly what I’m saying.”

Ron could barely wait for round two.


	47. Put Some F*cking Clothes On

Put some fucking clothes on  
Harry had gotten back from his mission early. For once the criminal they were in pursuit of was dimmer than usual and did an awful job covering his tracks. He wasn’t complaining though, since that meant they caught him quickly and Harry was home a few days earlier than expected. 

All he wanted was a hot shower, a decent meal and then a good night’s sleep. Ginny was at training with Harpies and wouldn’t be back until tomorrow at the earliest, so spending time with her was out of the question. He threw his bag over his shoulder and stepped into the floo to return to Grimmauld Place. 

No sooner had he arrived and stepped out of the fireplace, he heard moaning and got a full show of Ron’s arse from the sofa. “Oi! Put some fucking clothes on, will you?!”

“Shit! Sorry, Harry!” Ron said as he grabbed the blanket that sat on the top of the sofa, and pulled it over him quickly. “You weren’t supposed to be back for a few days.”

Harry had already blocked his view of the scene in front of him. This wasn’t the first time he’d walked in on his two best friends. It happened more often than he’d care to admit. At first he thought they were just making up for seven years of lost time and built up sexual tension, but now it was getting to be too much. 

“Yeah, well the bloke we were after made it too easy to find him. So, surprise! I’m headed upstairs for a shower. Try to wrap this up by the time I come out, yeah? I’d like to get to the kitchen for a meal after.”

“Er, yeah, sure mate,” Ron said. 

As Harry walked out of the room he heard Ron whisper something to Hermione about maybe it being time for them to find their own place. As much as he loved living with his best friends, he thought that maybe Ron was right. They’d both been discussing thoughts of proposing to their respective girlfriends, so it was probably time Harry figured out how to officially live on his own without his two best friends. It’d be worth it if it meant he didn’t have to accidentally see them naked around the house anymore, that was for sure.


	48. The Telly

The Telly  
Grimmauld Place was finally remodeled, and looked exactly the way Harry had envisioned his own place should look. It took the better part of a year, but it was worth it. He’d updated it to include muggle electricity as well so he could have modern technology, like the television he’d just purchased and finished setting up. He turned it on and tuned into a muggle football game that was being broadcasted. The Weasley family was coming over for dinner, and he knew Arthur would be thrilled at this type of technology. 

Ron and Hermione had come in from running errands as Ron saw the working television. “Brilliant, mate! You got it working!”

“Honestly, Ron, it’s just a telly,” Hermione said as she rolled her eyes. She knew it was his favorite part of muggle technology. He loved watching a game or a show when they visited her parents, and she’d agreed that they could get one when they moved into their own place.

They relaxed for a bit until the Weasleys began flooing in. Just as Harry had suspected, the telly was the center of attention as everyone was making themselves at home. 

“Imagine quidditch matches being shown on something like this! I wonder…” George trailed off. You could practically see the wheels turning in his head about the possibilities of a new invention. 

“I reckon your house will be the choice of all the kids of where they want to go,” Bill chuckled as Fleur bounced Victoire in her arms. They all laughed as they watched Teddy sit in front of the screen and watch the football game. 

“This is just brilliant, absolutely brilliant!” Arthur gushed. “I must get my hands on one of these to see how they work. Did you say it runs on eclectricity? I really do need to find out the inner workings of that to understand all of these amazing gadgets.” At this point, Arthur continued to go on to anyone who would listen. 

Percy and Audrey listened intently for a while, but his huffing when they’d excused themselves didn’t escape Harry’s ears. “Honestly, I don’t see the point. Books are content enough. They get the imagination working just as well. And why watch something through a small little box if you can see it in person? The experience should be authentic if you ask me!”

Harry chuckled to himself, everyone had reacted in about the same manner that he’d expected. The Weasleys had been paramount in showing him the ropes of the magical world, and he was happy to be able to finally return the favor.


	49. Friendly Relations

Friendly Relations  
Ron walked down the stairs to the kitchen just as the post was arriving that morning. Hermione was already at the table eating breakfast, when an unfamiliar owl flew in and dropped a letter in front of her plate. Ron sat down and piled food onto his own plate as he watched Hermione carefully.

He was mesmerized by the way she’d taken little nibbles of her food, and how her eyebrows scrunched together when she opened the letter that was addressed to her. How the sunlight lit up her face, and how the light sweater she was wearing brought out her eyes. God, you’re so fucking adorable, Ron thought to himself. He still hadn’t gathered enough courage to be able to tell her that from across the table, despite their newly established relationship. 

There were still moments where he had a hard time believing he was actually holding her hand, or that he was able to place his arm around her or kiss her cheek whenever he wanted. He continued to watch her read the letter as he began eating his eggs and bacon. He wasn’t really thinking much of it until he watched her face turn from concentration to surprise. 

“Who’s that from?” he asked casually. It’d been so long since they’d received anything in the post. Ron had just assumed it was from Kingsley about the upcoming trip to Australia.

“It’s from Viktor,” Hermione said quietly. 

Ron choked on the pumpkin juice he’d just taken a swig of. “Viktor?”

“Yes. Why? You aren’t jealous, are you?” she eyed him carefully as she asked the question.

“Pfft, I’m not jealous,” Ron tried to play off casually. In truth, he wasn’t. Not really. He’d gotten the girl, hadn’t he?

Hermione contemplated his answer before responding. Satisfied that he was more than likely telling the truth, she went on. “Good. He was writing to say he was glad to hear we were okay. You, Harry and me. He read about Voldemort’s defeat in the Bulgarian paper, and wanted to reach out. He asked that I pass on his condolences for Fred.”

“Oh, er, right.” Ron said in a rather subdued voice. Though it’d been a few weeks, it still felt fresh. “That was nice of him.”

“I told you he was a nice person. You were just blinded by-”

“Jealousy. Yeah, I know,” Ron finished her thought.

“You really aren’t jealous anymore, are you?” Hermione said surprisingly.

Ron shook his head. “No, I’m not. I finally believe you,” he managed to flash a lopsided grin at her. 

Hermione smiled genuinely back at him. She’d finished her breakfast by this point. “I’m going to go respond to Viktor, then maybe we can go out by the pond for the morning?”

Ron nodded as he watched her get up to take care of her plate and then take off up the stairs. My, how things had changed.


	50. You're So Whipped

Post War: “You’re So Whipped”  
Ron came down the stairs with Harry to find Hermione reading on the sofa in the living room of the Burrow. “Is that one of those new books you just checked out from the library in town?” he asked. 

She’d been so excited when Ron suggested they go to the local library and get her set up with a library card. For the entirety of the seven years he’d known her, the only books he’d ever seen her read were always related to school. He was sure she probably read novels for fun, but he’d never seen it. 

“Yes! I almost forgot what it was like to read for enjoyment,” Hermione said as she smiled into her book.

“You mean you don’t read school books for enjoyment?” Harry said sarcastically. 

“Well, yes, sometimes I do, but I can enjoy a decent fiction story as well. You should try it sometime,” Hermione retorted back to him.

Harry waved her off, but Ron actually thought about what she said. “Maybe I will.” Harry looked at him abruptly, with a disbelieving look on his face.

“Really?” she asked, clearly not expecting his response.

“Well, yeah, if it’s not a textbook, maybe a story might actually be enjoyable.” Now that they were dating, he figured he might as well attempt to find out what books she was interested in.

“So...if I were to suggest one of the books I’ve got upstairs...you’d read it?” Hermione’s voice was cautiously hopeful.

“Sure. If it’s a rainy day like today and I have nothing better to do, why not?” Ron said sincerely.

Hermione snapped the book shut and jumped off the couch. She threw her arms around Ron in a tight hug. “I know just the book you’ll love first. I was going to read it next, but I can wait. Let me go grab it!” She took off for the stairs as Ron took her place on the couch.   
Harry wasn’t even trying to contain his laughter. “You’re so whipped,” he said in between fits of laughter.

Ron thought about flipping Harry off, but he found he didn’t really care what he thought. If him reading novels with Hermione made her happy, then it was a small price to pay for the happiness she provided him with every day.


	51. The Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to "I'm Not Sick"

The Announcement  
Hermione had planned everything out with Ron. They were going to tell their parents that they’d be welcoming a grandchild around the holidays. No one but Ron, Harry, Ginny and Professor McGonagall knew that Hermione had returned home from the semester early. Hermione had kept her interviews at the Ministry and finally decided to take a position within the Magical Creatures department. 

By the time term had officially ended, Hermione was close to three months, and the baby’s heartbeat was strong as ever. A mediwitch had been visiting Grimmauld Place for Hermione’s appointments, and had been required to sign several nondisclosure agreements to protect them and the baby. In order to conceal Hermione’s whereabouts, Ron had insisted he’d ‘pick’ Hermione up from the train, much to the Mr. and Mrs. Granger’s chagrin. 

Ron knew they wouldn’t be happy about the delay in seeing their only daughter, but it helped that Ron had begun to make a habit of going to the Granger’s home once a week for dinner. Even though Mrs. Granger was upset that she couldn’t collect her daughter from King’s Cross, Ron found that she’d given in rather quickly. She was excited at Ron’s suggestion to have his parents join them for their weekly dinner when Hermione returned home, and had begun planning the evening’s meal before Ron had left a few weeks ago.

“Have I told you how sweet it is that you’ve been having dinner with my parents once a week?” Hermione asked, bringing Ron out of his thoughts. She was eyeing herself in the mirror, checking to see how she looked in the flowy, coral colored sundress she’d chosen for the evening. 

“Er, once or twice, yeah,” Ron responded with a grin. He held out his arms for her to come to him. 

“I’m so nervous,” Hermione said. Ron could tell she was holding back tears. “What if they’re ashamed. We should have been more careful. We’re only just starting our adult lives and we’re bringing a child into the world. And we’re not even married yet!”

Ron wrapped his arms tighter around her. This wasn’t the first time she’d spiraled into an emotional mess thinking about everyone’s reactions over how out of order this all seemed. “Well, I thought about giving you a ring to show off tonight, but I didn’t want our parents to die of a heart attack from too much news in one sitting.”

He meant it as a joke to lighten the mood, though he was completely serious about putting a ring on her finger. Baby or no baby, he couldn’t imagine not sharing the rest of his life with Hermione. Ron felt her pull away and look at him.

“You- you have a ring?” she asked. 

“I-” Ron sighed. “Reckon I didn’t think that quite through, did I…”

“Ron,” Hermione pressed.

“Maybe I do. That alright?” Ron said as he looked away. He couldn’t bear her rejection.

“Are you proposing?” Hermione asked in a hushed whisper.

“No!” Ron said quickly. “Er, not yet anyways.” Ron shook his head. “I’m really buggering this up, aren’t I? Yes, Hermione, I do plan on asking you to marry me, but not tonight. I plan on doing it properly, so can we forget this conversation even happened?” Ron was sure his ears were scarlet.

“You really want to marry me?” Hermione asked him cautiously. They’d made mention of the future, but had never actually talked about it. 

Ron’s eyes sought hers. “Course I do. Even if we weren’t going to have a baby sooner than we expected. You’re it for me. It’s always been you.” It felt good to be honest with her. After so many years of skirting around their feelings, they were finally able to be open with each other.

Hermione didn’t trust her voice to tell him she felt the same, so she leaned in and kissed him. Hoping she could put everything she was feeling into that one kiss. Suddenly, it didn’t matter what their parents, or anyone else for that matter, thought. She was going to spend the rest of her life with the only man she’d ever loved, and she felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

“I love you,” she whispered against his lips.

“I love you, too.” Ron reluctantly pulled away and looked at the clock on the wall. “Shite, we’ve got to get going.”  
Hermione sighed. “I suppose you’re right. Might as well get it over with, right?”  
Ron nodded. They still had a ways to go before it would be the appropriate point in the evening. 

************************

Ron was assisting Mrs. Granger with cleaning up while Hermione and Mr. Granger led Ron’s parents into the living room. 

“Is everything alright with Hermione?” she asked him.

“Er, yeah. Why wouldn’t it be?” Ron responded, trying to be cool. Of course her mother would pick up on her uneasiness tonight. Hermione was trying her best, but she was still quite jumpy.

“She just seems off, is all. Hermione’s normally a ball of energy when she comes home at the end of term. We can barely get a word in edgewise when she’s telling us stories of everything she’s learned. She’s been awfully quiet. You’d tell me if something was wrong, right?” Mrs. Granger looked sternly at Ron. 

“Y-yeah, of course!” Ron said without thinking. 

Mrs. Granger eyed him carefully. As much as she wanted to believe him, there was something in the tone of his voice that told her he was hiding something from her. “Ron…”

“Just, trust me, okay?” Ron pleaded with the woman who would be his future mother in law. “Hermione’s fine. Can I help you get the coffee? I know Mum always takes a cup after dinner.”

Though Mrs. Granger wanted to press him more for answers about her daughter’s peculiar behavior, she let it slide. It was evident that Ron cared deeply for Hermione, and the thought made her smile softly. She completely understood Hermione’s soft spot for the young redhead. She was developing one of her own, it seemed.

After the coffee was ready, they made their way into the living room, and joined the rest of the party. Conversation flowed easily, and now Hermione and Ron were waiting for the right moment to bring up their news. It didn’t take long, since Mrs. Weasley noticed Hermione’s unease now.

Hermione, dear, are you alright? You look pale as a ghost,” Mrs. Weasley said in a concerned voice. “You barely ate anything at dinner, either.”

“I was thinking the same thing,” added Mrs. Granger. 

“I-” Hermione started to speak, but then looked at Ron. They both knew now was as good a time as ever, but the words seemed to fail her.

“We, er, have something we wanted to talk to you about,” Ron finished.

“Is everything alright?” Mr. Weasley asked, looking between the two.

“Y-yeah,” Ron said. He looked at Hermione. He knew she wanted to lead the conversation. She’d said as much earlier today, but he’d be there to fill in if he was needed.  
.  
“I’ve- Well, the thing is, I received some news at Hogwarts at the beginning of June,” Hermione started to say.

“Is this about the job you’ve taken with the Ministry?” her father asked. “We knew you were planning to take the job with the Magical Creatures department, but did something else come up?”

“Sort of. I actually finished my exams three weeks ago, and was able to leave Hogwarts a bit earlier than expected.”

“What? But...why didn’t you tell us, sweetheart?” her mother asked. She shot Ron a look, and he knew he was probably going to be in trouble for not saying anything. He met her eyes, not backing down as he supported his girlfriend.

“I- I couldn’t. I wasn’t planning on ending the year early, but I needed to. You see, I’d been feeling really sick and-”

“-You were ill and you didn’t come straight here or to us?” Mrs. Weasley asked, cutting Hermione off.

“I needed to be with Ron. I couldn’t come home or to the Burrow,” Hermione said as she hung her head. She knew she needed to stop beating around the bush. Ron placed his hand in hers, reminding her that he was right there with her. “It turns out it was morning sickness,” Hermione said softly.

“W-what?” Mrs. Granger said as Mrs. Weasley gasped.

“Surely, you’re not…” Mr. Granger started to say.

“I’m pregnant.” Hermione said, regaining her resolve as she looked up. “And Ron and I have talked, and we’re keeping it.”

“How long?” Mr. Weasley asked when no one else spoke.

“Three months,” Ron said.

“So…” his father said, as he tried to do the math.

“Easter holidays,” Hermione supplied. “We said the charms, but Madame Pomfrey said it’s not always entirely effective. It was a shock to both of us at first, but we’ve had a lot of time to think about this, and- and we’re going to see this through. We love each other, and sure, maybe this isn’t the timeline we’d exactly planned, but-” Hermione paused and looked at Ron, who smiled at her.

“When has anything with us ever gone as planned?” he attempted a chuckle. He looked at Hermione’s parents then, and with all the sincerity in the world, he said, “I love your daughter more than anything in this world, and I mean to marry her. I’ll do everything to keep them happy and safe and loved.”

He shifted his arm to wrap around Hermione’s shoulders as he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Ron could tell Hermione wanted to say she was sorry, but they’d talked about that, and she wasn’t sorry. They were consenting adults, and the child that was now growing inside her was made with all the love in the world. 

They gave their parents a moment to process the news. Mrs. Weasley finally spoke first as she grabbed her husband's hands. “Another grandbaby. Oh, my word, another! I can’t believe it.” She was across the room in an instant, wrapping Ron and Hermione in a tight hug. 

Luckily, Molly’s reaction shook some reality back into Hermione’s parents. Soon everyone was on their feet, hugging and asking questions about when they were due and whether they predicted it would be a boy or girl. Hermione was feeling more relieved and relaxed now that she’d been assured of their parent’s acceptance. 

Later on, as Ron’s parents were getting ready to leave, he took it upon himself to take the empty dishes back out to the kitchen. As he was rinsing the cups in the sink, he heard Mrs. Granger come in.  
“I’m sorry I lied before,” Ron said. 

“I appreciate the apology,” Mrs. Granger said as she set the remaining dishes on the counter. “I’ll admit I was mad at first, but I understand now. I couldn’t ask for a better future son in law, you know.”  
Despite himself, Ron smiled. “Thanks. I meant what I said earlier, about taking care of her and our future family.”  
“I know. Hermione’s lucky to have you, and so are we. Now, you should get her home to rest. I’ll take care of this. She needs her sleep at this stage,” Mrs. Granger said with a smile.   
“Er, right. Thanks for having us,” Ron said as he bid her goodbye.

Mrs. Granger watched as Ron walked out of the kitchen. For all the issues she may have had about the world she’d let her daughter enter at the age of eleven, she was beyond thankful for the redheaded wizard who’d stolen her daughter’s heart. She knew there was no better match in this world for her daughter than the youngest Weasley boy, and there was a newfound excitement that she was feeling as she thought about the life the two would build together.


	52. Coin Communication

Coin Communication  
Hermione sat upright abruptly. It took her a moment to gauge her surroundings and remember that she was in the Head Girl’s dormitory at Hogwarts. It was her first night back at school. Her first night away from Ron. 

Her skin was drenched with sweat, and her throat felt funny. She must have been screaming. Her heart beat was slowly steadying out as she looked around wildly to make sure she was alone. She grabbed her wand and cast Lumos, and then homenum revelio just to be sure.

It’d been so long since she’d had a nightmare this bad, but she wasn’t surprised at all. In all honesty, she had a feeling this was coming. After all, it was her first night away from Ron since Malfoy Manor. Even before then, really. 

She reached to her bedside and picked up the DA coin and worked a message out. Nightmares have started again. I’m okay. Missing you.

It was Ron’s idea. He was worried that the nightmares would come back again, and wanted a way that was faster than owl post to get in touch with her. Ron had promised to have the coin on him at night so he’d feel the warmth in his pocket and know she was trying to contact him.

Her breathing slowed as the coin became warm in her hand and glowed a bright gold. I’m sorry. Had a feeling that might happen. You’re safe, though.

Tears filled her eyes as the enormity of her feelings weighed heavily on her heart. She’d been busy most of the day, so it was easy to not think about his absence. But now, in the dead of night, the loneliness had hit her like a ton of bricks, and she wished more than anything that she was snuggled up in his arms.

She was trying to make sense of how she was going to survive an entire school year without him when the coin glowed once more. I miss you. It’s not the same without you here.   
Hermione smiled through her tear soaked eyes. I miss you too, she wrote. I was just thinking the same thing.

Even as they were hundreds of miles apart, Ron always knew just what to say. She looked down again at his final message. Try and get some sleep. I’m right here if you need me. I love you.

Hermione was only slightly disappointed, but she knew he was right. It was two thirty in the morning, and she had classes in just a few short hours. I love you, too. Thank you for being here for me.

Always. You’ve got a gift coming in the morning. Hoping that will help.

Hermione chuckled to herself. You shouldn’t have.

I see what you’re trying to do, but it’s not going to work. You need your sleep, ‘Mione. Goodnight.

She sighed as she wrote back, Goodnight, Ron. Hermione was shocked at how well he could bring her out of the nightmare mindset. She knew it probably wouldn’t make the nightmares go away immediately, but it made it easier to lay her head back down on the pillow and get back to sleep, despite the curiosity of what he could possibly be sending to her.

The next few nights still contained nightmares, but they were much milder in nature. She knew Ron was only a message away, and the gift he’d sent was already doing wonders to help her sleep. It wasn’t exactly the same, but the large stuffed teddy that was dressed in one of Ron’s old t-shirts felt just enough like home to comfort her during their time apart.


	53. Like a Sock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Muggle Balloons (in DH Drabbles)

Ron was sitting in his small, attic bedroom going through his belongings that had travelled with him while he, Harry and Hermione had been on the run for the better part of a year. He needed the distraction from everything going on since their return to the Burrow. Hermione was off with Ginny and Fleur, partaking in a bit of shopping for Molly, and Harry was laying on his camp bed.

Ron had volunteered himself and Harry to begin going through the beaded bag. Hermione had packed everything for them by herself, so he figured he could at least go through and begin to separate their belongings. Not that Harry was being helpful. He’d at least acknowledge when Ron would toss stuff into his pile, but when it came to the rest, he was rather nonplussed.

“You should probably stop soon and at least sort through this mess before you keep adding on, mate,” Harry suggested as the piles now covered the majority of the bedroom floor and then some. 

“Can you believe all this stuff was with us, yet none of us considered packing food?” Ron said as he reached in and pulled out what looked to be a small cosmetic bag. “What’s this? Hermione doesn’t wear makeup...does she?” 

Harry glanced up briefly and gave him a ‘how would I know’ look before turning back to Dumbledore’s biography. Ron turned the bag in his hand before reaching for the zipper and opening it. She won’t be back for a while, he thought. He peered inside to see several square packages and just as many cylindrical ones. He wasn’t exactly sure what they were for, but he guessed it probably had something to do with the ‘girl problems’ he remembered Ginny complaining about every now and then when they were younger.

Ron was about to zip the bag back up and place it in Hermione’s pile when something caught his eye. It was a strip of square packaging tucked behind the rest of the bag’s contents that had a foil glint. Curious, he pulled it out. His eyes grew wide as he read the small packet and let out a small gasp. “Holy fuck.”

Harry looked up. “What?”

“I didn’t think she’d actually take these...but why would she?” Ron thought out loud.

“What are you on about?” Harry attempted again to get Ron’s attention.

“What do you know about condoms?” Ron asked Harry.

“What do I…? W-Why would you want to know?” Harry asked nervously.

“Because Hermione’s Mum bought her these a couple years ago, and she packed them to take on our trip.”

Harry stared at Ron, processing what he said. Ron’s face was beet red, and he was still holding the small bag in one hand, with the strip of condom packets hanging from the other. He was more interested in knowing why Ron had seen them before. Because if he had for the reason Harry thought, he shouldn’t be asking Harry these questions. “Er, why do you know that Hermione’s Mum bought her condoms?” 

“Oh, I found them in her trunk last summer when she sent me down to get empty potion vials before you arrived. So, why do you think she would have packed them?” Ron clearly wasn’t about to be dissuaded.

“Dunno. Maybe she didn’t want your Mum to go through her trunk and find them. Or maybe she was planning on...you know what? Nevermind, I’m not going there,” Harry cut himself off abruptly.

“But what exactly would she do with them? I know they’re some form of muggle contraception, but…” Ron pressed.

“Are you really asking me that? She’s your girlfriend now, surely you could ask her..” Harry was trying to weasel his way out of the rest of this conversation. Hermione was like his sister and he didn’t exactly want to think about her and Ron doing that. Let alone that they could have been doing that inside the tent this whole time.

“Yeah, but...I don’t know how they work. It’d be bloody embarrassing if she insisted I use one and I had no fucking idea of what to do with it. I only know it’s called a- a condom because she said so.” Ron lamented.

Ron must have assumed that Harry, having grown up in a muggle setting, would be able to help. And Harry could, but that was only because he heard Dudley talking to a friend who he’d coerced into buying a pack of them. Who would want to do that with Dudley in the first place… Harry shook the thought from his mind.

“Well, they’re, er- they’re like a sock.” Harry said.

“A sock fits in this little packet?” Ron responded.

“I didn’t say they were a sock, I said it’s like a sock. It’s supposed to protect against-” 

“Yeah, yeah, diseases and pregnancy and all that stuff. Hermione told me. But she didn’t tell me how muggles use it,`” Ron said impatiently.

“The guy puts it on their...y’know,” Harry said, giving him a look telling Ron he could finish connecting the dots.

Ron’s eyes widened in understanding. “Ooh! I get it now. But...what’s it made out of?”

“Do you really think I know?” Harry said exasperatedly. “If you’re so curious, why don’t you open one?” If he was being honest, he was partially interested for himself.

“No! She’d know one was missing. Not happening,” Ron said adamantly.

“Well, that’s settled then,” Harry said as he watched Ron quickly stuff the packets back in Hermione’s bag. 

He turned back to his book as Ron tossed Hermione’s bag on her pile and turned to the one he formed of his own belongings. Neither spoke more about the foil packets Ron found. Maybe he’d ask Hermione about them later on. Much later on.


	54. Don't Forget Me

“Don’t forget me,” Ron slurred drunkenly to George, Harry, Seamus, Dean and Neville, who were roaring with laughter as Hermione was dragging him away from the table.

“I’m sure they won’t be forgetting anything about this evening anytime soon,” Hermione muttered as she rolled her eyes at him.

“Do I really have to go home now?” Ron asked her, as his eyes gave that pleading puppy dog look.

“Yes, we’ve got brunch with my parents in the morning, and as much as I’d like you to suffer through it with a hangover in the morning, I’d like to think I’m not a ruthless girlfriend,” Hermione said with a smirk. 

When she heard Harry sniggering, she looked back at him and called, “I wouldn’t get too comfortable, Ginny was only giving you an extra twenty minutes before she’s coming to collect you,” which set the rest of the table off.

“Look at you two, completely head over heels that you let your women ruin a perfectly good evening with the blokes. What happened to you?” she heard George shout.

The rest of the table erupted again as Hermione tugged on Ron’s arm. “Come on, you, it’s time for bed,” Hermione said.

“But I don’t want-” Ron started to say before Hermione cut him off.

“I’ll make it worth your while if you brush the scent of a stale pint off your breath,” she whispered in his ear seductively.

That was all it took for Ron to take her hand and stumble out of the pub.


	55. Don't tell me to calm down!

“Don’t tell me to calm down!” Hermione yelled angrily at Ron from the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. 

“What do you want me to say, then?” Ron’s temper rising back at her. 

“There’s nothing you can say right now! And unless you can go back in time and actually notify me that you were sent on an unexpected training mission, then I don’t want to hear it!”

“Honestly, Hermione, Ginny’s not giving Harry shit for it!” Ron immediately knew that was the wrong thing to say.

Hermione looked livid. “Well, maybe you should go find a girlfriend who’s more like your sister.” She stormed out of the room without another word.

“Fuck,” Ron said as he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

She’d only been home from Hogwarts for a week. He was still working through a gruelling Auror training program which had two months left. He’d just returned home from an unexpected three day training session to see how the trainees would perform under pressure and without any background knowledge. Ron had actually been one of the top performers and had earned an extra two days off because of it. He was excited to tell Hermione until he walked in and she’d completely lost it on him. It wasn’t his fault, but he couldn’t get a word in edgewise. 

Heated though he was, he needed to go find her and try and clear the air. Telling her to calm down so he could explain was not the answer. He trudged up the stairs and entered his bedroom, where he found Hermione pacing.

“Hermione, can I please explain?” Ron asked. It looked like she was about to open her mouth and give some retort, but he held up his hand and didn’t give her the chance. 

“Harry and I were apparated unknowingly on a three day training mission. We had absolutely zero contact that we could have made. I know it’s not ideal, and I know in a regular situation I’d be able to at least let you know we were heading out, but-”

“You didn’t have time to jot down on parchment?” Hermione cut in.

“No, we-”

“Did you forget how to conjure a patronus?” she interrupted again.

“Hermione, do you want me to finish or not?”

“Fine,” she said as she plopped down on the bed.

“They did that muggle kidnapping thing you see in action movies sometimes, where they put the sack over your head and take you to a different location. We were immediately put to work, and they failed one of the blokes for asking if he could send word to his family.”

That finally softened Hermione up a bit. “Oh, I- I didn’t know.”

“I know you didn’t, and if this had happened a couple weeks ago, things would have been fine because you’d still be at school. This may happen sometimes. It’s the nature of the job, of the training even, and you need to trust that if I can find a way to contact you, I will.” Ron sat down next to her.

“I’m just afraid to lose you,” Hermione finally admitted as she rested her head on his shoulder.

“You won’t.”

“You can’t promise that!”

“No, but I can promise to do everything possible to stay safe, and I’ve got Harry covering me. We’ve made it this far, haven’t we?” Ron grinned as Hermione shook her head in mock frustration. “You know, I received top ranks from the challenge. Earned an extra two days off.”

“You did?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s amazing, Ron!” Hermione said sincerely. “Do you want to get takeaway for dinner to celebrate?”

Ron pulled her in for a kiss. “Just when I didn’t think I could love you any more.”


	56. Why does it feel like you're saying goodbye?

Hermione and Ron were tangled in a tight embrace. Ron was headed out on an extensive mission, and wouldn’t be back for at least a week. He seemed to notice when he’d go on long missions like this, Hermione didn’t like to let go. It almost felt as if she was mentally preparing herself to- no, that was crazy.

When she pulled away from their final kiss, she looked as though she was committing his face to memory. “Goodbye, Ron, I’ll miss you,” she said and then wrapped her arms around him one more time.

“Er, Hermione, why does it sound like you’re saying goodbye...as if you’re never going to see me again?” Ron pulled her shoulders away to look at her.

She looked at her feet, not wanting to admit her thoughts. “It’s- it’s silly, really.”

“Tell me, love. It’ll drive me barmy if I leave for a week and not know what’s on your mind.”

“Well, whenever you have to go for longer missions, I’ve always tried to follow this superstition. If I say goodbye, then you’ll come home to me, and I won’t lose you..”

Ron saw the tears well up in her eyes and wrapped her in his arms. “I’ll always come home. I promised, remember? At Shell Cottage? I have no intention of leaving you ever again. I’ll be home before you know it.”

“O-okay,” Hermione said. She willed herself to believe it was true. She really was happy he’d followed his dream of being an Auror, but the terror when he went out in the field would never truly leave her system.


	57. Because I fell for you, isn't it obvious?

Post War: “Because I fell for you, isn’t it obvious?”  
“You didn’t think you’d be able to get rid of me just yet, did you?” Hermione asked as she walked across the dock and sat beside him.

“What are you on about?” Ron asked. He was staring blankly ahead across the pond. 

Hermione sighed. “It’s just that you’ve been a bit...distant lately.” Ron gave her a look and she quickly continued. “Not that I blame you! I don’t. I get it, but I- I just wanted you to know I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere You can get tired of me all you want, but I won’t walk away to let you sort through this on your own.”

Ron let her words sink in before he said through barely a whisper, “I could never get tired of you.”

Hermione let out a soft laugh. “I highly doubt that.”

“Well, it’s true,” Ron said simply.

“Even through all the nagging and bickering?” Hermione asked. Her tone was light and joking, but there was a seriousness that lingered underneath and Ron wasn’t oblivious to it. Now that imminent death wasn’t lingering over their heads, it seemed much harder to admit things that had long gone unsaid.

He turned his head to look at her, his hand covering hers to grasp her full attention. “Are you really asking me that?”

Hermione’s head was turned slightly toward his, but it was angled down as she was staring down into the pond. “If we’re being honest, I’ve always wondered why you kept me around for seven years..” There was so much more she was trying to say in that one simple sentence, and she hoped simultaneously that Ron did and did not catch on to her unspoken words.

She saw a smile tug at the corner of his lips out of the corner of her eye. It was the first one she’d seen since they’d returned to the Burrow after the final battle. “Because I fell for you, isn’t it obvious?”

Hermione felt her insides turn to mush as her whole body grew tingly and hot. They hadn’t discussed any of this. Not yet at least. Not since Shell Cottage where they’d agreed to not put a name to anything. Her heart beat faster in her chest.

“I- I guess I didn’t want to get my hopes up too high,” she responded.

“I think it’s a safe bet to say it’s okay if you do,” Ron reassured her.

They sat there like that for a moment before Ron spoke the words she’d been hoping since they’d made it out alive. “You know, the war’s over now.”

“It is,” Hermione answered.

“And we both made it out alive.”

“We did.”

“Do you reckon we finally put a title to whatever this is?”

“That depends on what you’re asking.” Hermione couldn’t help but give him a little cheek. She couldn’t make things too easy for him now, could she?

“Well, I’ve never officially asked this before, so I hope I’m not buggering it up, but...will you be my girlfriend, Hermione?” Ron asked nervously.

Hermione searched his face for a moment before answering. “I thought you’d never ask.” She couldn’t stop the grin that was spreading across her face.

“Oi, you could have asked, too, you know,” Ron acted offended, but he couldn’t hide his own laughter at her witty remark. “So is that a yes, then?”

“Of course it’s a yes!” Hermione exclaimed.

“So then you won’t be offended if I kiss you?”

“I’d be more offended if you didn’t kiss me,” Hermione said impatiently.

And so Ron leaned in, his lips meeting hers, and Hermione supposed in that moment that perhaps it was all worth the wait.


	58. Waiting

But it’s my fault, right? This is all my fault. Hermione was staring at herself in the mirror of the loo. She knew it was a cowardly move, pulling away and seeking solace in another room. They’d come so far already and yet she still couldn’t talk to him about this. And now she was pushing him away. She’d probably lose him before they’d even had a chance. All because she wasn’t ready.

There was a soft knock on the bathroom door. “Hermione, are you alright?” When she didn’t answer, he tried again. “I’m sorry if I did something wrong.”

No, she couldn’t let him think this was his fault. It wasn’t, it was hers. “It’s not,” she said feebly on the other side of the door.

“But I got carried away. I shouldn’t have let that happen,” Ron told her.

“N-no. It’s my fault. I can’t give you what you want.” It was so much easier to admit when she didn’t have to look at him, even if it was cowardly.

“Hermione, that’s not true. You’re everything I could’ve wanted and more. If you want to be proper and wait until marriage, we can do that. I’d do anything for you.”

His words shot through her, and it was enough to get her to open the door. “I- I don’t want to wait that long,” she said as her eyes hesitantly looked up to meet his own.

“What’s going on in that brilliant head of yours?” He ignored her previous statement as he searched her eyes. That wasn’t what was important to him, and he wanted her to understand that.

“I- It’s hard to explain,” He had a patient look on his face, which helped prompt her to continue. “I don’t want to rush into things. We spent seven years as friends, and probably half of those years dancing around our feelings for each other. I don’t want to jump all in only for you to realize this isn’t what you wanted.”

Ron reached out his arms to pull her close, wrapping her in an embrace. “That’s not going to happen. I promise.”

His words were a comfort to her, and despite the insecurities screaming at her on the inside, she allowed herself to believe him.

“You’re right, you know,” Ron said into her hair as he rested his head on top of hers. “Not that I want to progress this at that pace, but I don’t think it would hurt to slow things down a bit. Wouldn’t want any misunderstandings, do we?”

Hermione let out a strained laugh into his chest as she nodded. “I think we’ve had enough of those for one lifetime.” Maybe this could work, after all, she thought as hope began to fill her heart.


	59. You Come Here Often?

George had just reopened the shop, and Ron was helping out. It was bustling with activity as Hogwarts age students were beginning their back to school shopping, and other customers were starting to feel comfortable going out in public to shop again.

Ron was working on stocking shelves when he felt a tap on his shoulder. “Excuse me, but do you come here often?” 

He turned to see a blonde woman who was dressed to the nines batting her eyelashes expectantly at him. He knew she was most likely making a pass at him, but he wasn’t interested in the slightest.

“Considering I work here, yeah. Can I help you find anything?” he said in his most polite customer service voice.

“Well, I am looking for a good time. Do you think you could show me one?” The woman reached out to graze his arm and Ron pulled away uncomfortably.

“Sorry, but no. Unless you’re looking for a particular product, I can't really help you.”

“Can’t or won’t? A war hero like yourself deserves to be treated like a king for his bravery.”

“And he is,” came an angry voice from behind him. “You might want to go looking elsewhere for your own king because this one is taken,” Hermione snarled as she pulled him around to face her and kissed him shamelessly, marking her territory.

The woman gave a look of disgust before disappearing into another aisle.

“I was taking care of it, you know,” Ron defended as he pulled away.

“I know, I saw the whole thing, but I still like to stake my claim when I can,” she said with an evil smile.

“Cheeky little witch. I’m your king, am I?” he raised an eyebrow in her direction.

“Only if I’m your queen,” Hermione retorted with a smirk. She leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. “I’m going over to Flourish and Blotts. See you in a bit,” she added before walking away, leaving him curious for more.


	60. Thinking of You

Ron and Hermione were laying closely in Ron’s bed. As per the sleeping arrangement that was silently agreed on, Harry was with Ginny in her room until sunrise and Hermione in Ron’s. They all had an inkling that Molly probably knew what was going on, and were thankful to the blind eye that she’d turned for the sake of comfort and healing.

The days and months following the war would have been much worse if they didn’t have each other. Ron and Hermione had finally sorted out their relationship, and had just recently taken the ultimate next step. This particular moment found them bare and snuggling in each other’s arms.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get sick of this,” Hermione said softly as she wrapped her arms tighter around Ron’s waist and nuzzled his chest.

“I know I won’t,” Ron said, kissing her forehead. “This is so much better than my dreams.”

“Dreams?” Hermione propped herself up on her elbow to get a better look at him.

“Er, yeah..”

“What kind of dreams?” she pressed.

“Hermione...I think you already know,” Ron groaned, sounding slightly embarrassed. “I shouldn’t have said anything.”   
  


“I just wanted to hear you say it,” Hermione admitted, her blush apparent in the moonlight.

Ron couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his lips. “Well, in that case…”

Hermione perked up, until she realized he was only kidding. “That wasn’t funny,” she pouted.

“Why do you want to know about my sex dreams anyway?” Ron chuckled.

“I don’t know...it’s just interesting to me, I guess,” Hermione shrugged. “Who were they about?”

“Who do you think?” 

“Well, it could have been Lavender..”

“Come off it, Hermione. It was always you,” Ron said.

“When did they start?” Hermione asked softly.

“Fifth year. Maybe later in fourth, but they were really vivid during fifth.”

“Do you remember any of them?” Hermione looked up at him hopefully. 

Ron grinned lopsidedly at her as he sat up. He adjusted her body as he swung his leg to position himself on top of her and captured her lips in a snog. She broke away to not be deterred.

“Don’t you try and distract me,” she giggled.

“Is it working?” he grinned.

“Not as much as you were hoping,” she said.

Ron leaned down to shower her with more kisses. In between, he decided to tell her of one particular dream that stayed with him, and recurred many times. “We were on prefect rounds.”  _ Kiss _ . “You were going on and on about all the snogging places in the castle.”  _ Kiss.  _ “Led me into a classroom where we started doing this.”  _ Kiss.  _ “And this.”  _ His kisses trailed down her body.  _ “And this.” He pressed his length against her center.

“Ohh,” he heard the guttural sound escape her lips. “Why were we so stupid in school?”

“Dunno. But we’re here now so I won’t complain.”

“Too right you are,” Hermione agreed. “So, should we make up for lost time, then?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”


	61. Love Marks

“Ron! Hermione! Dinner’s ready,” they heard Mrs. Weasley called from the bottom of the stairs.

The reluctantly parted from their heated snog to right their clothes and fix their hair before heading downstairs. Hermione didn’t happen to notice the smudge of lipstick she’d accidentally left on Ron’s neck by his collar.

They joined the rest of the family at the table and tucked into their meal. There was some staring at the new couple, which wasn’t out of the ordinary to either of them, but it didn’t die away as it normally did once George or Ginny took the mickey out on them.

“Things must be going well for you two,” George sniggered.

“It seems like you say that every day in an attempt to get a rise out of us,” Hermione retorted. The game was getting old to her.

“I’ll bet someone got a rise earlier,” George muttered, which earned him a smack on the head from his mother.

“George!” his father warned.

“What? I’m not the one who’s sporting a love mark at dinner,” he said as he burst into a fit of laughter.

“What’s he on about,” Ron said, assuming George was just trying to get him going.

But Harry was looking at him awkwardly and rubbing his neck as an indication of what George was referring to. Hermione was mortified that she hadn’t seen it as Ron’s face turned blotchy red from embarrassment. His hand immediately reached up to rub at the spot.

Thankfully, it wasn’t an actual love mark, but it didn’t matter, considering it still gave away an idea of what had occurred earlier upstairs.

“Looks like it was just lipstick!” Ginny said brightly in an attempt to break the tension. “I do love that new shade you picked out, Hermione,” she added with a wink.

Percy just looked disgusted. “You should really be more careful, you know. Some of us still want to have an appetite for dinner.”

He hadn’t meant for it to be funny, but it got a rise out of the table. Hermione tried to focus on finishing what was turning out to be an uncomfortable meal.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered under breath.

She vowed she’d be more careful next time.


	62. I'm never going to leave you. I promise

Hermione awoke in a four poster bed that was not her own. It took her a few moments to figure out where she was and what was going on. Images from the day before flashed before her eyes, and she was overcome with the sudden urge to wash off all the hurt and gruesome memories of the battle.

Reluctantly, she released herself from Ron’s embrace and picked up the beaded bag as she made her way into the boy’s bathroom. She’d never been in there before, but it was a mirror image of the girl’s on the other side of the tower. Hermione pulled one of the towels off the rack and entered the stall. She stripped off the dirty, grimy clothes that she hadn’t bothered to change out of before collapsing from exhaustion hours before.

The warm water felt comforting against her skin. It was the first proper shower she’d taken since being at Bill and Fleur’s. As she cleaned herself off, she began thinking about where things stood with Ron. Hermione knew whole-heartedly that they were together, even if it was unspoken. 

They’d shared a few more stolen kisses since the battle had ended, and his hand barely left hers. She felt bad about leaving him sleeping, but he looked so peaceful, and Hermione didn’t want to wake him. With any luck, she’d be out before he even knew she was—

“Hermione?” came Ron’s panicked voice.

“I’m right here, Ron,” she said, turning the water off and wrapping herself in a towel. So much for that plan.

“Why didn’t you wake me up? You can’t just leave me like that. I thought—” Emotions were running high.

Hermione made sure the towel was secure as she walked out of the stall. “I didn’t want to wake you. I was going to come right back. I just needed to get cleaned up,” she explained.

Ron closed the distance between them and hugged her.

“I’m sorry, I just—I thought—”

“I know, it’s okay. I’m never going to leave you, I promise.” Hermione wrapped her arms tighter around Ron. It wasn’t lost on her that only a thin towel separated her from him.

“Why don’t you have a shower. It feels so much better to get cleaned up. I’ll wait right here if you want?” 

Ron nodded as he gradually released her. She returned to her stall to dig around in the bag to get him cleaner clothes. Ron joined her, but undressed behind the closed curtain, since they hadn’t quite crossed that bridge in their new relationship. 

“You’ll stay with me?” Ron confirmed as he turned the water on.

“Always.”


	63. High in the Sky

“Sorry, why do we have to travel this way again?” Ron asked nervously in Hermione’s ear. 

“It was your idea! You said it’d be much more inconspicuous to travel as muggles!” Hermione whispered in his ear. “It will be fine. Everyone gets nervous when they fly for the first time.”

“But, how can you be sure it’s safe?” Ron questioned.

“Do you know how many flights there are a day?” Ron shot her a look. “Look, it was either one layover, or seven different portkeys to get to Australia. And while I don’t mind one or two, I think it’d be absolutely dreadful to take that many in a short amount of time.”

Ron crossed his arms and turned to look out the window. “You’re lucky I trust you.”

Hermione couldn’t help but giggle. “You always did say you wanted to learn more about how muggles live, so use this for that purpose. Plus, you’ll be able to share all these experiences with your Dad!”

“Why are you always so good at finding the positives in things?”

“Someone has to.”

They heard the engine begin as the plane made its way to taxi. Hermione took Ron’s hand in hers. “Takeoff is the hardest part. Think of it like one of those roller coasters we rode at the theme park with Harry and Ginny a couple weeks ago. It’s a similar feeling.”

About five minutes later, the pilot came over the intercom and said they were preparing for takeoff. Hermione gave Ron’s hand another squeeze as she watched him close his eyes as the plane picked up speed on the runway. It was mildly amusing to her to see him so nervous about this when he spent so much time on a broom.

When the plane lifted off the ground and began to ascend in the air, she urged Ron to look out the window. He finally managed a peek and was blown away at the sight of muggle London below them.

“This is incredible,” he finally said.

“I told you so! Now, sit back and relax because we’ve got several hours ahead of us,” she said as she leaned her head on his shoulder.


	64. Flashbacks

“Hey, what are you doing out here? It’s getting late,” Ron said as he sat down on the grass beside Hermione.

They’d been going to the Ministry to sit in on the Death Eater trials this week and would have another early morning tomorrow.

“I just needed some air,” she said quietly, staring off into the field ahead.

“Any particular reason?” Ron asked, even though he was fairly certain he already knew.

“I can’t get the images out of my head. The nightmares may be gone, but seeing Scabior today brought everything back. And I don’t suppose watching the Malfoy trial tomorrow is going to be any easier. I’m afraid the nightmares may come back…” Hermione trailed off.

Ron put an arm around her and pulled her in close. “I know. I was thinking the same thing.”

“I know they’re dead, but I can’t stop picturing the look on Bellatrix’s face between the torturing, and Greyback licking his lips when she was promising me to him,” she shuddered.

“You’re safe now. They’ll never be able to hurt you. No one will, if I have my way. All these Death Eaters are finally getting what’s coming to them. Either they’re dead, or they’ll be rotting away in Azkaban for the rest of their sorry lives. If we let ourselves think about it, we let them win.”

“I’m not trying to think about it. I can’t help it.”

“I know, I know. It happens to me, too, but you know what I do when it happens?” Ron said hesitantly.

“What?” Hermione eyed him curiously.

“I think of all the things I still get to experience. I think about you, and the chance we finally have together, and I think about our—our future. And it helps me sleep a little better at night.”

Hermione’s breath caught in her throat at Ron’s words. She didn’t think she'd ever get used to hearing him talk about them and their future. Even though two months had passed, there were days she still couldn’t believe they were actually together. She leaned in and kissed him.

“Er, did I actually help and you’re thanking me, or are you kissing me to shut me up?” he laughed awkwardly when he’d pulled away.

“The former,” Hermione said through a chuckle. “I’m not sure how you always know the right thing to say, but I certainly appreciate it.”

“Can you write that down? Because the next time I say something to fuck things up, I’d like this to fall back on.”

She couldn’t help but laugh at his words. “Or you could just work harder to make it up to me.”

“Would you be opposed to me making it up to you now,” he said with an eager grin plastering his face.

“I think I could be persuaded..”

And just like that, all thoughts of the war were forgotten.


	65. What Happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron finally tells Hermione about the locket.

What Happened?  
Ron felt like he was tossing and turning on the tiny twin bed he was currently sharing with Hermione. Sleep had been hard to come by since returning from the hunt and subsequent battle and tonight was no different.

“Ron, are you awake?” Hermione whispered.

Okay, maybe tonight was different. Hermione was normally asleep.

“Yeah,” he said, figuring it’d be best to not lie.

“I can tell you're uncomfortable. I’ll go lay on Harry’s bed instead if you want,” she suggested.

Harry was down in Ginny’s room, where he snuck off to every night.

“No, please stay. I just can’t turn my brain off, that’s all.”

“Is it about the Manor again?” Hermione asked. 

“N-no, not quite,” Ron said honestly.

“The locket, then?” 

How did she always know? “Er…”

“Ron, what happened?” 

He knew he needed to tell her. He promised he would, but every time he resolved to, his throat became thick and scratchy and the words wouldn’t come out.

“Please?” she urged. “I know you said you’d tell me when you were ready, and I promised myself I wouldn’t push you about it, but I feel like talking might help. I know it talked to you. I just—I just want to understand.”

Ron thought about her words. He wanted to tell her, more than anything. She deserved to know, but it would take a lot of vulnerability he wasn’t sure he could muster. He replayed the words that had long since haunted him even well before he’d stabbed it with the sword.

“It knew what I wanted most,” he croaked. “I don’t know how it saw into my heart and my thoughts, but it did, and it managed to twist all my thoughts until I didn’t know what to believe anymore.”

“Ron…” Hermione said as she sat up to look at him in the darkness.

But now that Ron had started to explain, he felt lighter, and the words were coming to him much easier, so he went on. “Least loved, it said, which was easy to believe—”

“That’s ridiculous and—”

“Hermione, I know. I know that now, but you want to hear it, so let me finish. Please?” He saw the outline of her silhouette nod before he closed his eyes and kept going. “Least loved by the mother who craved a daughter, and least loved by the girl who prefers your friend. It told me I was second best; that I’d always be overshadowed. The locket amplified all my doubts and made them ring in my ears. I know none of it’s true, but it’s—”

“Not easy being the youngest of six sons?” Hermione finished. “Oh, Ron,” she said as she wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled her head into his chest.

“I never made it any easier, did I? I was so afraid that if I showed you too much praise or affection that you’d know how I felt and push me away, but you have to know it’s always been you,” she pleaded. “I’ve never thought of Harry like that. Ever.”

“I know. I know that now,” Ron attempted to reassure her. “And I know it shouldn’t be an excuse for leaving, but I felt so useless. Its words were spreading through me like poison, but I couldn’t tell you, and I couldn’t make you and Harry wear it more because I couldn’t handle it.”

“None of us should have worn it to begin with! It was stupid!”

They lay there in silence for a little while as Ron realized how much better he felt.

“Thank you for telling me,” Hermione said eventually. “I’m sorry I stayed mad at you for so long after you came back. If I’d known—”

“—It wouldn’t have changed a thing. I still broke our promise. I let it get to me and I let you down. I never would have forgiven myself if something happened to you and I wasn’t there,” Ron said.

“But it didn't, and we’re here now. That’s what matters. We have a chance to actually live a normal life,” Hermione reminded him.

Ron couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his lips. “Yeah, normal.” 

Their war hero status had turned them into celebrities in the magical world and they couldn’t go anywhere yet without being noticed.

“Can we make a promise?” Hermione propped herself up to get a better look at Ron.

“What kind of promise?” Ron asked.

“To always tell each other when something’s wrong? We’ve spent enough time over the years misinterpreting things, and I—I don’t want this to fall apart over something ridiculous because we haven’t figured out how to communicate.”

Ron smiled at Hermione’s words. They’d certainly matured over the years. “I think that can work.”

“Good because I don’t want to lose you over something barmy,” Hermione said.

“Neither do I,” Ron agreed. 

He leaned in and kissed her. “Thanks for making me talk about it. I actually do feel better.”

Hermione smiled. “I’m glad. Now let’s try and get some sleep,” she suggested.

“Are you sure we have to? We’re wide awake, and it’s the middle of the night…” Ron raised his eyebrows in question.

Hermione erupted into a fit of giggles as Ron leaned in to kiss her neck. It was amazing what he could focus on now that his mind was free from the locket’s grasp.


	66. The Lopsided Haiku Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel from HBP Drabbles (chapter 2)

##  The Lopsided Haiku Part 2

“Hermione, look what I found!” Ginny came barging into Ron’s room with a paper in hand.

“What?” Hermione asked curiously.

Ginny shoved the paper in her face, but refused to give it to her. As soon as she watched the realization dawn on Hermione’s face, she pulled the paper back and clutched it to her chest.

“No! Ginny, give it to me! I need to burn it!” Hermione pleaded desperately.

“What is it?” Ron asked, as he and Harry eyed them carefully.

“So, remember how I wrote Harry that Valentine’s poem back in first year that none of you will ever let me forget?” Ginny asked.

Both boys nodded as they erupted into fits of laughter. Hermione’s face had grown red.

“Ginny, please don’t—”

“Well, I managed to get Hermione to write her own the summer before sixth year!” Ginny cackled.

Harry laughed even harder, but Ron froze and stared at Hermione. “What?”

“I mean, it’s a haiku, so not totally like mine.”

“A Hai-what?”

“Haikus have three lines. The first and third lines have five syllables each, the second has seven. It doesn’t have to rhyme,” Harry clarified.   
  


Ginny was impressed that Harry knew that. Noticing Ron’s curiosity, she turned her eyes back to the paper. “His smile’s perfection, red hair and freckles galore, matches his blue eyes.”

Ginny and Harry both dissolved into laughter once more. “Things—would have been—so much—easier—if you’d seen that—two years ago,” Harry wheezed.

“You are the worst,” Hermione groaned. She couldn’t bring herself to look at Ron.

Ron’s face was just as red as Hermione’s, though a goofy grin was playing at his lips. “I don’t know. I kinda like it.”

“Oh, don’t lie,” Hermione huffed.

“I do. It’s bloody awful, but it’s still my very own love letter,” he laughed as Hermione reached for one of Harry’s pillows to throw at him.

Ron caught it with ease, thanks to his former skills as Keeper, and tossed it aside. He leaned forward and pulled her to him. “Who said I was lying?” he asked as he wrapped his arms around her and drew her in for a snog.

“Ew, gross!” Ginny said as she faked retching noises. “Let’s get out of here, Harry!”

“Right behind you!” Harry said as they left the new couple on their own.

“I’m gonna frame that,” Ron said against her lips.

“No, you will not!” Hermione protested.

“You can’t stop me,” he said mischievously.

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Well, it’s not like much has changed.”

“Just the fact we survived a bloody war and got things sorted,” Ron said as if it was an ordinary task. “And now my, er, what’d you call it? Oh, yeah! My smile, red hair, freckles, and blue eyes are all yours.”

  
Hermione couldn’t help but smile at his words.  _ They sure were _ .


End file.
